I'm In Your Heart Forever
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?.. \END/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Junsu And Other.  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_PROLOG_

HAPPY READING….!

Di Bandara~

"Yunho, kamu baik-baik ne di Seoul.. jangan, membuat appa repot arraseo..?" Ucap, Junsu kepada anaknya.

"Nde, eomma Yunho akan menjadi anak yang baik tapi, eomma janji ne akan cepat pulang ke Seoul.."

"Nde, eomma janji.." Sambil, tersenyum mengelus pucuk kepala Yunho dengan sayang.

"Chagi, hati-hati ne sering-sering telpon kami di Seoul.." Ucap, Yoochun sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Hahahaha… tentu, saja aku akan sering-sering menelpon kalian jaga dirimu ne.."

"Nde.."

"Perhatian, perhatian para penumpang yang menuju Jepang di persilahkan memasuki pesawat…" Junsu, yang mendengar itu langsung menyeret kopernya dan, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluarga kecilnya.

"Pai pai eomma hati-hati ne.." Teriak, Yunho kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Junsu, yang melihat Yunho kecil melambaikkan tangannya hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Yunho, kajja kita pulang eomma sudah masuk ke pesawat.." Yoochun, yang melihat istrinya sudah masuk ke pesawat mengajak Yunho untuk pulang tetapi, Yunho menolak.

"Ani.. Yunho mau lihat pesawat yang eomma tumpangi lepas landas dulu.."

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu.." Sambil, tersenyum Yoochun mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

Ketika, pesawat yang di tumpangi oleh sudah lepas landas sekitar 10 menit di udara. Tak, lama terdengar suara..

Buuummm!...

Tiba-tiba, pesawat itu meledak semua karyawan yang bekerja di bandara itu langsung mendekat dan, ada yang langsung menelpon polisi. Yoochun dan Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu kaget dan, menangis melihat orang yang mereka sayangi akan meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

Di Rumah Sakit~

"Eommaaa!... jangan tinggalkan Yunho, Yunho sayang sama eomma. Eomma, bangun jangan tidur terus.." Sambil, terus menangis Yunho mengguncang-guncang tubuh eommanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Yoochun yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya memeluk anaknya dan berucap.

"Yunho, eomma tidak meninggalkan mu. Walaupun, sekarang eomma tidak ada di samping mu tetapi, eomma akan selalu hidup di hati Yunho untuk selamanya.."Ucap, Yoochun sambil menangis dan menunjuk letak hati Yunho.

"Jinja..?"

"Nde, percayalah.." Dengan, tersenyum Yoochun memeluk tubuh kecil Yunho dan menangis dalam diam.

'Eomma, aku tau kamu menyayangi ku tetapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Eomma, sudah berjanji untuk kembali tetapi eomma bohong dan meninggalkan aku..' Ucap, Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/DEL

Annyeonghaseo readers…

Tae Rin kembali membawa FF yang ke 2..

Gimana, apa kalian suka?.. :D

Jika, berkenan ingin mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya di review ne..

Review Please.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Eomma Jae pulang.." Seorang, anak kecil berumur 6 tahun berparas cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dengan, suara khasnya Jaejoong berteriak untuk memberitahu eommanya bahwa dia sudah kembali.

"Jae, sudah pulang eoh.. bagaimana sekolahnya..?" Sambil, tersenyum Kim Jungsoo atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan anaknya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Tadi, di sekolah seruuu sekali..! dan Jae juga mendapat nila A+ untuk pelajaran menggambar…"

"Jinja..? Aigoo… anak eomma memang kreatif eoh!…"

"Tentu, saja Jae kan hebat." Dengan, bangganya Jaejoong menepuk dadanya untuk memperlihatkan kehebatannya.

"Hahahaha…. Nde eomma tau itu.."

"Owh, iya Eomma kapan adik Jae akan keluar? Kenapa lama sekali.." Sambil, menunjuk perut Leeteuk yang sudah membesar. Jaejoong terlihat sedih karena tidak sabar untuk melihat adiknya.

"Sebentar, lagi Jae.. apa, Jae sudah tidak sabar melihat adik eoh.." Kim Youngwoon atau biasa di panggil Kangin yang, baru saja kembali dari garasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Main nyerobot masuk dalam pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Leeteuk.

"Nde, Jae sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajak adik bermain.."

"Hahaha.. nde appa mengerti.." sangat senang melihat anaknya seperti ini sangat mengerti akan kasing sayang.

Pukul 08.00 Di Dapur~

Leeteuk, yang baru saja selesai melakukan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Mencuci piring di dapur dan tiba-tiba Leeteuk merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Aaakkhhhh…! Sakit.. Akkkhhh!..." Dengan, terus berteriak kesakitan Leeteuk memegang perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Kangin dan Jaejoong yang saat itu berada di ruang keluarga, tak sengaja mendengar suara Leeteuk yang sedang kesakitan. Kangin yang khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya, berlari menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan, dugaan Kangin benar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kangin melihat istri kesayangannya itu sudah tersungkur di lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ommo!... Chagi, apa yang terjadi…!"

"S-sepertinya a-anak kita akan keluar.." Leeteuk, yang sudah tidak kuat hanya bisa berbicara terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit ne.." Dengan, cepat Kangin menggendong istrinya dan membawanya ke mobil pribadi mereka yang terparik di garasi.

"Jae, kajja kita ke rumah sakit!.. jangan lupa kunci pintunya ne.." Jaejoong, yang mendengar perintah appanya . Dengan, cepat Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu rumahnya untuk menguncinya dan, pergi ke dalam mobil mereka.

Di Mobil~

"Chagi, agak cepat aku sudah tidak kuat..!" Teriak, Leeteuk sambil memegang perutnya.

"Nde, kita sudah mau sampai.. tahanlah, sebentar lagi.."

Jaejoong, yang berada di jok depan hanya diam dan terus bertanya-tanya..

'Apa, yang terjadi..?' Kira-kira, itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di pikiran Jaejoong.

Di Rumah Sakit~

Dengan, cepat Kangin menggendong Leeteuk dan memanggil suster serta dokter yang kebetulan lewat di rumah sakit itu.

"Dokter!... cepat tolong istri saya.." Teriak, Kangin.

Dokter dan suster yang melihat itu langsung membawa ranjang dorong untuk mengantar Leeteuk ke ruang persalinan.

"Mian, tuan silahkan anda tunggu di ruang tunggu.."

"Suster, tolong selamatkan anak dan istri saya.."

"Nde, kami akan melakukannya dengan baik.. anda hanya cukup berdoa agar anak dan istri anda selamat.." Ucap, suster yang akan menangani persalinan Leeteuk.

"Nde.." Pintu, itu pun tertutup meninggalkan Kangin yang terus menangis menghawatirkkan istri dan anaknya.

'Leeteuk, berjuanglah demi anak kita..' Ucap, Kangin dalam hati.

"Appa.." Sambil, menarik-narik baju Kangin Jaejoong memanggil-manggil appanya.

"Nde, Jae ada apa hhmmm..?"

"Eomma, kenapa seperti kesakitan seperti itu..?"

"Eomma, sedang berjuang melahirkan adiknya Jae jadi, Jae berdoa ne agar eomma dan adik selamat.." Sambil, menangis dalam diam Kangin memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jinja..? adik Jae akan lahir..! Jae, sangat senang semoga eomma dan adik selamat ne.."

"Nde.." Balas, Kangin sambil mengecup kening anaknya.

"Appa, Jae haus mau minum..."

"Haahhh…. Baiklah kajja kita beli.." Baru, saja Kangin ingin berdiri dari duduknya tetapi, Jaejoong menahannya.

"Ani, appa di sini saja ne.. jaga, eomma biar Jae sendiri saja yang beli.."

"Gwenchana..?"

"Nde, tenang saja Jae bisa kok.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya kalau sudah beli segera kembali ne. "

"Nde appa.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Jaejoong, yang sudah mendapatkan minumman yang dia inginkan berjalan menuju appanya berada. Tetapi, di perjalanan Jaejoong melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis sendirian di ruang tunggu. Jaejoong, yang penasaran menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Gwenchana…?" Sambil, tersenyum Jaejoong bertanya kepada anak kecil itu.

"Ekh, kau siapa?..." Dengan, nada bicara yang dingin anak kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau, ini masa seorang namja berbicara dingin seperti itu kepada perempuan…" Jaejoong, yang kesal dengan anak itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Dasar, pengganggu pergi kau dari sini jangan ganggu aku.."

"Eeuummm… apa aku boleh tau nama mu..?" Bukannya, pergi Jaejoong malah bertanya kembali untuk mengetahui nama namja itu.

"YA! kau ini sudah ku bilang pergi jangan menggangu ku…" Namja, itu kesal dan berteriak kepada Jaejoong.

"Euukkhh…. Huuwwee…! Kenapa, kau berteriak seperti itu kepada Jae. Jae, kan hanya ingin tahu nama mu.. Huuwweeee! Kau jahat… " Jaejoong, yang kaget dan takut karena di teriakki menangis sangat keras dan itu malah membuat anak kecil tadi kewalahan.

"E-ekh, Ke-kenapa kau menangis.. Aigoo! Jangan menangis di sini mianhae.. aku yang salah jangan nangis lagi ne…" Anak, kecil itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengusap bekas air mata Jaejoong yang masih berbekas di pipinya.

"Hiks. . . Jinja, kau akan memberitahu nama mu.."

"Nde, sudah jangan menangis lagi.."

'Aish, yeoja ini sangat merepotkan…' Ucap, anak kecil itu dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menangis.. kalau, begitu Annyeonghaseo Kim Jaejoong imnida panggil saja aku Jae.." Sambil, membungkukkan badannya Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseo Jung Yunho imnida panggil saja Yun.." Ucap, Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yun, aku pergi dulu ne.. Senang, bertemu dengan mu Annyeong.." Jaejoong, yang akan pergi melambaikan tangannya untuk tanda perpisahan dan, berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya memandang kepergian Jaejoong.

"Haahhh….." Yunho, hanya bisa mendesah melihat kepergian Jaejoong yang makin lama makin menjauh dan menghilang.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Sambil, bersenandung Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat appanya berada dan, sekarang dia telah sampai melihat appanya yang masih menundunkkan kepalanya.

"Appa…" Jaejoong, yang merasa sedih melihat appanya seperti itu menghampiri appanya.

"Ekh, Jae kau sudah kembali.."

"Appa, jangan seperti ini ne Jae kan jadi ikut sedih.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memeluk appanya.

"Mian, ne kalau appa bikin Jae sedih.. kalau, begitu appa tersenyum saja biar Jae tidak sedih juga.." Ujar, Kangin sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha… appa wajahnya jelek.." Jaejoong, yang melihat wajah Kangin yang memaksakan untuk tersenyum malah tertawa.

"Kau ini.." Balas, Kangin sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Selama, Jaejoong dan Kangin yang terus berbicara dan bersendagurau. Tak, lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang persalinan yang Leeteuk tempatti. Kangin, yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Ottokhe..? apa, anak dan istri saya baik-baik saja dok..?"

"Nde, chukkae tuan anak anda namja dan, keadaan istri anda baik-baik saja.." Jelas, dokter tersebut.

"Ommo! Kamsahamnida dok.. Kamsahamnida.." Kangin, yang merasa berterima kasih terus membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hahahaha… nde, tuan tidak usah sebegitunya ini sudah tugas saya.. kalau, begitu saya permisi dulu.."

"Nde, dok sekali lagi kamsahamnida…."

Kangin, yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kondisi anak dan istrinya. Ingin, mengajak Jaejoong masuk. Tetapi..

"Jae, kajja kita ma-.. Lho, Jae mana..?" Kangin, yang baru saja akan mengajak Jaejoong masuk bingung, tidak menemukan anaknya alias hilang nggak tau kemana. Tetapi, baru saja Kangin ingin pergi untuk mencari Jaejoong tiba-tiba..

"Kyyyyaaa! Neomu kyeopta….!" Teriak, seseorang dari dalam ruang tempat Leeteuk di rawat.

Kangin, yang kaget dengan teriakkan itu berlari sangat cepat ke dalam ruang istrinya di rawat. Tetapi, ketika Kangin sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu dia, di kaget dengan seorang anak kecil yang dari tadi dia cari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anaknya sendiri Jaejoong.

"Chagi, apa yang terja-... YA! Jae appa mencari-cari mu ternyata kau ada di sini eoh..! Kenapa, Jae tidak bilang ke appa. Appakan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada mu..!" Jelas, Kangin panjang lebar.

Sedangkan, Leeteuk yang melihat kejadian lucu itu hanya tertawa.

"Aish..! kenapa, kau tertaawa eoh.."

"Hahahaha…. Kalian, lucu aku jadi terhibur.. gomawo, kau mencemaskanku tadi di luar.."

"Tentu, saja aku mencemaskan mu.. Owh, iya chagi anak kita mana aku ingin menggendongnya... "

"Itu, ada di ranjang bayi Jaejoong juga sedang melihatnya.." Kangin, berjalan menuju ranjang bayi yang di tunjuk Leeteuk. Dan, betapa bahagianya dia ketika melihat anak keduanya yang begitu tampan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada dirinya.

"Aigo..! anak ku kau begitu tampan.. Chagi, kita akan memberikan nama apa untuk anak kita yang kedua ini…." Ucap, Kangin sambil menggendong anaknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Leeteuk.

"Appa..! kasih nama Mochi saja ne..! Adik Jae kan manis dan tampan.." Celetuk, Jaejoong yang tidak sadar bahwa Kangin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan deglernya.

"Aish! Jae itu kan nama makanan. Appa, tau Jae menyukai makanan itu tapi adik mu jangan di kasih nama itu juga kan...!"

"Jadi, di kasih nama apa dong?.." Tanya, Jaejoong sambil menekuk wajahnya karena, sarannya di tolak oleh appanya.

"Bagaimana, kalau Kim Changmin..?" Ucap, Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Wah!... nama yang bagus kalau begitu itu saja.." Ujar, Kangin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, Jae apa kau suka?.." Tanya, Leeteuk kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde, Jae juga setuju kok.. Kim Changmin selamat datang di keluarga baru mu.." Teriak, Jaejoong dengan nada gembira.

"Hahahaha nde Jae…" Balas, Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

10 Tahun Kemudian….

JAEJOONG POV

"Appa,eomma Jae berangkat dulu ne annyeong.."

Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida kalian cukup memanggil ku Jae. Hari, ini aku akan brangkat ke sekolah ku yang bernama SM High School dan sialnya, hari ini aku kesiangan parahnya lagi aku harus berlari ke sekolah karena, jarak sekolah dan rumah ku memang tidak terlalu jauh tapi, ini kan capek…! Aigoo! Semoga aku sampai di sekolah tepat waktu.. readers, doakan aku ne..

"MWO! Sudah jam segini aku harus cepat.." Ketika, aku sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dan..

"Kyyaaaaa!..."

JAEJOONG POV END

"Kyyaaaaa!..."

Ckiittt..

Bruukk..!

.

.

.

TBC

Yuuhuuuu..!

Chapter 1 update.. :D

Bagaimana, readers suka..?

Author berharap readers suka.. :)

Gomawo untuk yang review dan sudah membaca FF ini..

Jangan, lupa jika kalian ingin memberi saran dan komentar ketik di kotak review ne.. ^^

Owh, iya author mau kasih tau di prolog dan di chapter 1 Yunho masih berumur 6 tahun..

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter.

"Kyyaaaaa!..."

Ckiittt..

Bruukk..!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

"Appa, aku berangkat.." Sambil, merapikan dasinya Yunho berjalan menuju meja kecil untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Nde, hati-hati.." Ucap, Yoochun.

Yunho, tidak membalas ucapan appanya. Dia, hanya diam dan langsung menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

"Haahhh…. Mau, sampai kapan dia akan menjadi seperti itu.. Chagi, aku harus bagaimana..?" Yoochun, yang merasa gagal merawat anak tunggalnya. Hanya, bisa mendesah dan memandang langit-langit rumahnya.

Di Mobil Yunho~

"Aku, benci ke sekolah.. Kenapa, harus sekolah sih paling di sana hanya belajar-belajar dan belajar.." Ucap, Yunho sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Menyebalkan…!" Lanjut, Yunho.

Selama, di perjalanan Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Sepertinya, Yunho sedang memiliki mood yang buruk untuk hari ini. Bagaimana, tidak Yunho mengendarai seperti orang kesetanan dan, ketika Yunho menambah kecepatan mobilnya tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dan…

Ckiitt..

Bruuk!

'Aish, ada apa lagi sih menyebalkan sekali…!' Ucap, Yunho dalam hati. Yunho, yang merasa menabrak seseorang turun dari mobilnya, untuk melihat siapa yang dia tabrak.

"Appo…" Jaejoong, yang untungnya hanya terluk mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi, Jaejoong merasakan nyeri di bagian kakinya.

"Gwenchana…." Ucap, Yunho sambil berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"Ekh…." Jaejoong, yang melihat ketampanan Yunho hanya diam dan, memandang setiap inchi dari wajah Yunho.

"Tampan…" Dengan, suara yang sangat kecil Jaejoong tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa, kau bilang aku tidak dengar…!" Ujar, Yunho ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tapi, gagal untuk dia dengar karena terlalu kecil.

"A-ani ani gwenchana…"Jaejoong, yang baru sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan hanya menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau, bisa berjalan tidak..?" Tanya, Yunho dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Kau, ini bisa tidak berbicara lebih halus. Masa, kau berbicara sedingin itu kepada perempuan eoh.."

'Ekh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ucapan itu.. tapi, dimana yah..?' Tanya, Yunho dalam hati.

"YA! kenapa melamun cepat bantu aku.. sekarang, aku ini sedang terlambat gara-gara kamu menabrak ku aku, jadi seperti ini.."

"Aish, cerewet apa kau sekolah juga di SM High School.."

"Nde.. wae?"

"Bagus, jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot.."

"Maksud mu ap-..?" Belum, selesai Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba, Yunho menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

"YA! kau ini kenapa tidak bilang-bilang jika mau menggendong ku.. Bagaimana, kalau aku terjatuh eoh..!" Ucap, Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tetapi, Yunho tidak menaggapinya Yunho hanya diam dan, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Di Sekolah~

Sekarang, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di sekolah. Yunho, yang tidak suka dengan orang yang merepotkan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Kita, sudah sampai sekarang cepat kau keluar dari mobil ku.." Dengan, mata yang masih memandang kedepan. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya dengan, nada bicara yang ketus.

"Ekh, tapi bagaimana caranya aku berjalan kaki, ku kan lagi sakit.."

"Sudah, kubilng cepat keluar atau kau akan ku tendang!…." Teriak, Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"N-nde aku keluar.." Sambil, terus mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dan membanting pintu mobil itu.

"Dasar, namja menyebalkan… Pabbo!..." Teriak, Jaejoong ketika mobil itu makin lama makin mejauh dan menghilang.

"Haahhh… untungnya aku belum terlambat.. lebih, baik aku cepat-cepat ke UKS.." Dengan, usaha yang cukup keras. Jaejoong berusaha berjalan menuju UKS, dengan langkah yang di seret-seret. Baru, saja Jaejoong akan berjalan tiba-tiba seseorang telah membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Ekh, Changmin kenapa kau ada di sini..? Bukankah, biasanya kau di kelas bersama Kyuhyun.." Jaejoong, yang heran dengan kelakuan adiknya hanya memandang Changmin dengan wajah pabbonya.

"YA! nonna jangan memandang ku dengan wajah pabbo mu.. Kau, terlihat sangat jelek seperti itu.." Tanpa, dosa Changmin mengatai nonnanya sendiri pabbo (garis bawahi) PABBO!... Tapi, karena kerja otak Jaejoong yang lambat dia tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Bahwa, adiknya sendiri mengatainya pabbo.

"Nde.. Ekh, Min kok kalimat yang kau ucapkan tadi seperti…" Sambil memasang wajah berfikirnya Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan Changmin dan..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Bleeetaakk!

"YA! kenapa nonna memukul kepala ku eoh..! Appoo.." Teriak, Changmin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Siapa, suruh kau mengatai ku pabbo…! Dasar adik durhaka.."

"Aish!.. Nde, aku yang salah kajja aku antar nonna ke UKS.." Ujar, Changmin sambil menuntun Jaejoong menuju UKS.

Selama, kakak beradik itu berkelahi ternyata seorang namja melihat semua kelakuan kakak beradik itu dari kejauhan.

"Ckckck, orang-orang pabbo.." Ucap, Yunho ketus. Sambil, terus berjalan Yunho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Koridor~

"Kyyyaaaa!... Oppa saranghae…"

"Oppa terimalah cinta ku..!"

"Oppa…!"

Teriakan, yeoja-yeoja di sekolah itu sudah biasa untuk seorang Yunho tetapi, walapun Yunho memiliki banyak penggemar Yunho tidak peduli. Bahkan, di sekolah itu dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Karena, Yunho terkenal sebagai siswa yang dingin dan, tidak suka bergaul dengan teman-temannya di sekolah.

'Aish! Mau sampai kapan mereka berteriak seperti ini membuat kuping sakit saja…' Ujar, Yunho dalam hati.

Ketika, Yunho akan berjalan menuju kelasnya tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang dan, membuat orang itu terjatuh.

Brruukk!...

Di UKS~

"Aauuww….! Pelan-pelan ini sakit.."

"Nde, aku tau.. Nonna, diam saja jangan bergerak-gerak…" Dengan, telaten Changmin mengobati luka di lutut Jaejoong dan, memperbannya dengan kapas.

"Nah.. sudah selesai kajja aku antar nonna ke kelas.."

"Gomawo, Min kamu memang adik nonna yang paling baik.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin dengan manja.

"YA! YA! nonna lepaskan kalau Kyuhyun melihatnya bisa gawat..!"

"Ekh, kau pacaran dengan Kyuhyun..? dia, kan namja aigoo! Min kamu masih normal kan.." Sambil, memegang kening Changmin, Jaejoong mengetes apa adiknya ini sakit atau tidak.

"Tidak, panas.."

"Aish! Nonna aku ini masih waras.." Changmin, yang tidak terima di kira menyukai sesama jenis mengeluarkan tatapan deglernya ke Jaejoong.

"Min, jangan menatap nonna seperti itu.. apa, kau mau mata mu nonna culek eoh..!"

"Andwe! Nonna ini kejam sekali.. ppali, Min antar nonna ke kelas.."

"Nde.." Changmin, membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke kelas. Ketika, sudah berada di koridor seseorang telah menabrak Jaejoong dan membuatnya terjatuh..

Di Koridor~

Bruukk!...

"Appoo…" Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memagang lututnya yang masih terluka.

"Nonna, gwenchana…..?" Tanya, Changmin sambil membantu nonnanya untuk berdiri.

"Nde, gwenchana Min.."

"YA! kau minta maaf kepada nonna ku kau, telah membuatnya terjatuh…" Teriak, Changmin sambil menatap marah kepada Yunho.

"Untuk, apa meminta maaf kepadanya dia, kan masih bisa berjalan.." Ucap, Yunho dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Dasar! Namja tidak tau sopan santun.." Baru, saja Changmin akan meninju Yunho. Dengan, cepat Jaejoong menahan tangan Changmin.

"Min, jangan membuat keributan orang-orang sedang melihat mu… Kajja, antar nonna ke kelas.." Dengan, suara yang lembut Jaejoong berusaha menurunkan amarah adiknya.

"Haahhh…. Nde, arraseo.."

"Mianhae.. atas sikap adik ku.. Dan, kamsahamnida untuk tadi pagi kau sudah mengantar ku ke sekolah.." Sambil, membungkukkan tubuhnya Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada Yunho dan, pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Changmin yang masih menuntunnya.

'Wajah, itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..' Ucap, Yunho dalam hati.

Di Kelas XII B~

"Nah, kita sudah sampai nonna aku ke kelas dulu ne.." Sambil, melambaikan tangannya Changmin pergi menuju kelasnya. Tetapi, baru saja akan pergi seseorang telah menaiki punggungnya dan itu sangat berat.

"Changmin….!" Teriak, orang yang telah menaiki punggung Changmin.

"YA! Kyu, turun dari punggung ku ini berat.."

"Ne, kau ini masa begitu saja berat, kau kan memiliki tinggi badan yang menjulang bagaikan tiang…"

Bleetaakk!...

"YA! kenapa kau memukul kepala ku eoh…! Aku, tidak mau menjadi pabbo seperti mu.."

Bleetaakk!...

"YA! MONSTER MAKANAN KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALA KU LAGI!..." Teriak, Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin saja bisa benjol.

"Siapa, yang kau bilang pabbo eoh…! Kalau, kau bilang seperti itu lagi aku tidak akan membelikan mu game baru.."

"ANDWE! Ani.. jangan dong aish! Changmin mianhae aku sudah mengatai mu pabbo.."

'Hahaha.. kena kau..' Ucap, Changmin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mu tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Ekh, kenapa pakai syarat sih aku tidak mau kalau begitu.."

"Ya, sudah pai pai game baru.."

"N-nde nde.. ppali, apa syaratnya..?"

Sambil, memegang dagunya Changmin berfikir ingin memeberikan syarat apa kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh! Aku, tau syaratnya bayar semua makanan yang ku makan nanti di jam istirahat.. Bagaimana, apa kau mau..? "

"MWO! Membayar semua makanan yang kau makan ANDWE! Kau kan makannya banyak banget mana sanggup aku membayarnya.." Kyuhyun, yang kaget dengan syarat Changmin hanya menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau, jahat aku tidak mau menjadi sahabat mu lagi.." Baru, saja Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan Changmin, dengan cepat Changmin menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidak pergi..

"Aigo..! Kyu, jangan marah ne.. Baiklah, tidak usah pakai syarat kau sudah ku maafkan. Jadi, jangan marah lagi ne..?"

'Kena, kau Changmin..' Ucap, Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Jinja?.. gomawo ne kajja kita ke kelas.." Sambil, bersiul Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam di tempat.

"Ekh, tunggu dulu.. Aish! Aku terkena perangkapnya.. YA! Kyu tunggu aku.." Teriak, Changmin sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Di Kantin~

"Jae, ke kantin yuk.." Tanya, seorang yeoja manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Ekh, Sungmin ne kajja kita ke kantin.." Balas, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Di Kantin~

"Jae.. ini minuman mu.."

"Nde.. gomawo.."

Baru, saja Jaejoong dan Sungmin akan menikmati makanan yang mereka beli di kantin terjadi keributan lagi. Siapa, lagi kalau bukan primadona sekolah yaitu Jung Yunho.

"Aish..! namja itu selalu saja membuat ribut.." Sungmin, yang bosan dengan keributan ini menyantap makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Minnie, kau ini jangan seperti itu.. Menurut, ku yang salah itu yeoja-yeoja centil yang mengerubuti Yunho. Kan, suara mereka yang bikin ribut.." Jelas, Jaejoong sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Benar, juga sih.. Owh, iya Jae apa kau sudah dengar ternyata di balik ketampanannya Yunho itu memiliki trauma lho!.."

"Jinja..? memangnya dia trauma apa?"

"Kata, orang-orang sih dia trauma dengan orang yang dekat dengannya…"

"Maksudnya?..." Jaejoong, yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin bertanya lagi sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Begini, kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu eomma Yunho meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Tetapi, ketika di selidiki oleh polisi ternyata di bangkai pesawat itu di temukan bom waktu. Yunho yang mendengar kabar bahwa eommanya meninggal kaget. Sehingga, megakibatkan dia trauma akan menyayangi seseorang atau mencintainya.. Makannya, sampai sekarang dia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali padahal, banyak banget siswa dan sisiwi di sekolah ini yang ingin berteman dengannya.." Jelas, Sungmin sambil meminum minumannya.

"Owh, begitu.. Kasihan, sekali dia pasti hidupnya sangat membosankan…" Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho dari jauh. Tetapi, ketika Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak, sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Jaejoong, yang merasa gugup dengan tatapan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jae, kau kenapa..? kok, kuping mu merah.." Tanya, Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-ani.. Tidak, apa-apa kajja kita ke kelas kau sudah selesaikan makannya..?"

"Nde.."

"Ya, sudah kajja..!" Ucap, Jaejoong sambil menarik Sungmin menuju kelas.

Sedangkan, di satu sisi Yunho hanya bingung dengan kepergian Jaejoong dan, melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

:: I'm In Your Heart ::

Jam, pulangan sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam sekolah telah usai.

"Nonna, hari ini pulang sendiri ne.. Aku, mau ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.. tidak apa-apa kan..?" Tanya, Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde, tapi pulangnya jangan sore-sore. Nanti, eomma dan appa khawatir.."

"Ok.. Kyu, kajja kita ke rumah mu.." Ajak, Changmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun.

"Nonna, kami pergi dulu ne annyeong.. YA! Monster jangan tarik-tarik.." Teriak, Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang seenak jidatnya menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hahahaha.. dasar anak-anak.." Ketika, Jaejoong baru saja akan pergi dia mendengar seseorang yang berteriak untuk meminta tolong tetapi, Jaejoong tidak tau di mana itu..

"Tolong….! Tolong..!"

'Ekh, siapa itu..? atau jangan-jangan hantu.. hieeee' Ucap, Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ku, mohon buka pintunya.."

"Su-suara itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya… jangan-jangan Yunho..!" Jaejoong, yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho mencoba untuk mencari asal suara dan, akhirnya dia menemukannya di gudang belakang sekolah.

"Yunhooo! Kau ada di dalam.."

"Ekh, nde tolong buka pintunya.." Teriak, Yunho dari dalam.

"Nde, akan ku buka kuncinya.." Sesudah, terbukannya pintu gudang itu Jaejoong sangat kaget melihat keadaan Yunho. Dengan, wajah yang babak belur Yunho sudah tersungkur di lantai gudang itu.

"Yunhoooo!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 update..! XD

Bagaimana, apa kalian suka dengan alur ceritanya.. apa, alurnya terlalu cepat?..

Tapi, semoga kalian suka ne..

Owh, iya gomawo untuk yang sudah mereview FF ini jika kalian ingin membuat FF ini berlanjut di review agar author tambah ssemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.. :)

Review please.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter.

"Yunhooo! Kau ada di dalam.."

"Ekh, nde tolong buka pintunya.." Teriak, Yunho dari dalam.

"Nde, akan ku buka kuncinya.." Sesudah, terbukannya pintu gudang itu Jaejoong sangat kaget melihat keadaan Yunho. Dengan, wajah yang babak belur Yunho sudah tersungkur di lantai gudang itu.

"Yunhoooo!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Jaejoong, yang kaget dengan keadaan Yunho berlari ke dalam gudang itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yun Gwenchana...?" Ucap, Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan Yunho di pahanya.

"Ekh, Jae-jaejoong kenapa kau ada di sini..?" Tanya, Yunho.

"Tadi, aku mendengar kau berteriak untuk minta tolong.. Lebih, baik sekarang kita keluar dari gudang ini kajja aku bantu.." Sambil, membantu Yunho untuk berdiri Jaejoong menuntun Yunho kedalam mobilnya.

"Apa, kau bisa menyetir..?"

"Sepertinya, tidak bisa karena tangan ku terasa nyeri.."

"Haahhh…. Baiklah, aku saja yang nyetir.." Ucap, Jaejoong.

Di Mobil Yunho~

"Yun.."

"Hhhmmm…." Balas, Yunho sambil memandang ke luar kaca mobil.

"Kenapa, kau tadi bisa di gudang dan kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini..? siapa yang melakukannya..?" Tanya, Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Ck, kau ini kalau bertanya itu satu-satu…" Ucap, Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Tapi, pertanyaan ku kan saling berkaitan ppali, cerita kepada ku.."

"Aish..! kau ini cerewet sekali.. begini ceritanya.."

Flashback On…

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel, pulangan yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai. Membuat semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu, pula untuk seorang Jung Yunho dengan gaya yang keren dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang telah terparkir cantik di tempat parkir. Tetapi, ketika Yunho berada di sebuah tikungan yang dekat dengan gudang belakang sekolah. Seseorang, telah menariknya dan secara beruntun Yunho di tendang dan tinju. Yunho, yang telah di keroyok tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena badannya sudah remuk dan terasa sakit.

"Hey! Namja sombong kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung dengan geng kami hakh..! Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak orang kaya seenaknya saja mengatai kami pabbo..! kau berkata seperti itu kan tentang geng kami..!" Jelas, ketua dari geng itu sambil menarik kerah baju Yunho.

"Nde, itu benar memang kenapa?.. Memang, kenyataan kan kalian ini sekelompok orang-orang pabbo yang mengandalkan kekuatan. Kalau, yang di andalkan otak dan pikiran itu baru hebat. Tapi, kalian apa taunya hanya mengeroyok orang. Cih..! PENGECUT…." Yunho, yang memang perinsipnya tidak takut dengan siapapun membalas ucapan ketua geng itu. Di, akhir ucapanya Yunho meludahi wajah ketua geng itu dan menekankan kata pengecut.

"YA! berani kau meludahi ku hakh!... Cepat, pukul dan injak dia kalau perlu sampai MATI..!" Ucap, ketua geng itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memukul Yunho.

Duaaakkk!...

Buaakkkk!….

Bruukkk!...

Dengan, kasarnya Yunho di lempar ke dalam gudang itu dan di kunci dari luar.

"Hekh! Mampus kau Jung Yunho biar kau mati di dalam sana.. Hahahaha kita berhasil.." Sambil, berhighfive ria dengan anak buahnya yang berjumlah 7 orang. Ketua, geng itu meninggalkan Yunho yang kesakitan di dalam gudang itu.

"YA! buka pintunya…!" Teriak, Yunho dari dalam tapi, sialnya tidak ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya. Karena, sekolah sudah mulai sepi.

"Aish! Awas, saja mereka akan ku jebloskan ke penjara karena sudah berurusan dengan ku.." Ucap, Yunho.

Flashback Off…

"Begitu, ceritanya…." Jelas, Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong.

"Owh, begitu mereka jahat sekali.. Emmm, Yun.."

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa, sih kau tidak mau berteman.." Jaejoong, yang merasa penasaran kepada Yunho bertanya langsung to the point ke Yunho.

"Kalau, masalah itu haahhh… a-aku, aku takut.." Ujar, Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Takut..?" Tanya, Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Heran.

"Nde.. Itu, benar saat aku berumur 6 tahun eomma ku meninggal karena pesawat yang dia tumpangi menuju Jepang ternyata terdapat bom. Padahal, dia sudah berjanji kepada ku untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat. Aku, sangat menyayanginya tetapi ketika aku tahu bahwa dia sudah tiada di dunia ini… Haaahhh.. hal, itu membuat ku terpukul dan schok dan bahkan sekarang aku tidak ingin mencoba menyayangi seseorang atau mencintainya.. Aku, takut bahkan sangat takut bahwa orang yang kucintai yang kedua kalinya akan hilang meninggalkan ku untuk selamanya.." Yunho, yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya menangis dalam diam dan, menutup matanya. Jaejoong, yang melihat Yunho menangis menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa, kau berhenti ini kan belum sampai di rumah ku.." Ucap, Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

Greepp!..

"Yun, jangan seperti ini menangislah aku tau kau sangat membutuhkannya.." Jaejoong, yang prihatin dengan Yunho memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jae-jaejoong.."

"Menangislah.."

"Hiks.. hiks.. Eomma…! Aku sangat menyayanginya bahkan, aku belum sempat membahagiakannya.." Sambil, terus menangis Yunho menumpahkan semua kesedihannya kepada Jaejoong. Untuk, melepaskan semua perasaan yang telah menyiksa hatinya.

'Yun, ternyata di balik semua sikap mu kau menutupi ketakutan mu. Bahkan, kau sangat membutuhkan senderan untuk mu bertahan.. Aku, berjanji akan selalu ada di sisi mu..' Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho dengan erat dan ikut menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Jae.."

"Nde, Yun.."

" Gomawo kau mau menemani ku.. mendengarkan semua apa yang ku pendam selama bertahun-tahun.."

"Nde, sama-sama.. Owh, iya Yun kamu kan belum ada teman bolehkan aku menjadi teman mu.. otte? Apa kau mau.." Sambil, megulurkan tangannya Jaejoong mengajak Yunho sebagai temannya.

"Ani.. aku, tidak mau.." Ucap, Yunho sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Apa, kau masih takut eoh..! Aku, berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu.."

"Cih..! Bohong, semua orang juga bisa mnegucapkan kata janji pasti, akhinya akan melupakan janji itu…"

"Ani..! Aku, bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji.. aku, juga akan membantu mu untuk menghilangkan trauma mu itu.. berteman itu sangat menyenangkan tau…!"

"Ck, memang berteman itu manis dibagian depan tapi, akan sangat menyakitkan di bagian belakang..!"

"Aish! Kau ini keras kepala sekali eoh..! Otte? Apa kau menjadi teman ku.."

"YA! kau ini pemaksaan sekali berteman saja makai maksa-maksa.."

"Ayolah…" Jaejoong, yang sepertinya sangat ingin berteman dengan Yunho. Merayu, Yunho dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aigo…! Yeoja, ini baiklah aku kan mencobanya tapi, janji kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku.."

"Jinja..? Gomawo.. Yun kau memang orang yang baik.." Sangkin, senangnya Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan manja.

"YA! Jangan peluk-peluk aku!.." Teriak, Yunho sambil meronta-ronta untuk di lepaskan.

"Nde, aku lepaskan..!"

"Ck, YA! Ppali antar aku pulang.."

"Aish!.. Ternyata, sifat jelek mu itu masih tidak berubah.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil menghidupkan mesin dan mengendarainya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Cklek..

"Nugus- ekh, Yun kau kenapa?..." Yoochun, yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, di kagetkan dengan kedatangan anaknya dengan kondisi lebam-lebam di wajahnya.

"Ani, gwenchana appa.." Ucap, Yunho yang masih di tuntun oleh Jaejoong.

"Anda, temannya Yunho..?" Tanya, Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde, ajushi Kim Jaejoong imnida.." Balas, Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Senang, bertemu dengan mu.."

"Jae, ppali antar aku ke kamar dan obati luka ku.." Perintah, Yunho tanpa dosa.

"MWO! Apa kata mu aku kan harus pulang.. ini, sudah sore Yun nanti eomma ku khawatir mencari ku…" Ucap, Jaejoong.

"Nde, itu benar Yun kasihan Jaejoong.. Sini, biar appa yang mengobati mu" Ujar, Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"YA! jangan mendekati ku.. Jae, kajja antar aku dan obati luka ku.."

"Baiklah.. aku, akan mengobati mu.. Owh, iya ajushi saya boleh minta tolong bawakan air di baskom,kain dan kotak P3K.." Ujar, Jaejoong.

"Nde, ajuhsi ambilkan dulu ne.." Balas, Yoochun dan pergi untuk mencari apa yang di minta Jaejoong.

Di Kamar Yunho~

"Yun, kenapa sih kau sekasar itu kepada appa mu.. Kasihan, dia apa kau tidak melihat raut wajahnya sedih eoh!..." Jaejoong, yang tidak suka dengan sikap Yunho tadi memarahinya dan, memasang wajah marahnya.

"Haaahh… kau, tidak tau masalahnya lebih baik kau diam dan, tidak usah ikut campur.. arra..?"

"Ck, kau ini selalu seenaknya saja…" Ujar, Jaejoong sambil mengepout bibirnya. Lucu.

Selama, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang asik mengobrol. Tak, lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk…!" Teriak, Yunho dari dalam.

"Ini, ajushi membawakan air,kain dan kotak P3Knya.." Ucap, Yoochun sambil berjalan ke ranjang Yunho.

"Kamsahamnida ajushi..." Balas, Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Nde, sama-sama ya sudah ajushi keluar dulu ne.. Yunho, cepat sembuh ya nak.." Yoochun, keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Cklek..

Blam..!

"Haaaahhh….. Yunho, appa harus bagaimana agar kau ma memaafkan appa.." Desah, Yoochun sambil berjalan turun dari lantai dua.

"Nah, Yun sini aku bersihkan dulu wajah mu.." Dengan, telaten Jaejoong mengelap wajah Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Auuww!... pelan-pelan ini sakit.." Ringis, Yunho sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Nde, arraseo… Nah, sudah selesai sekarang, sini aku obati luka-luka mu.."

"Ckckck, ternyata walaupun kau lebam-lebam seperti ini wajah mu tetap tampan.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil masih mengobati Yunho.

"Aku, tau.." Ujar, Yunho datar.

"Kau, ini coba jangan berbicara dengan suara datar seperti itu.. Kau, terlihat sangat mengerikan tau.."

"Biarkan, saja.."

"Ck, terserah.."

Setelah, beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong telah selesai mengobati luka Yunho. Dan, tak lama handphone Jaejoong berbunyi.

Drrrttt..

Neon nareul weonhae neon nage bbajyeo neon nage michyeo

He eonal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin..

Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo

Neon na-ye no ye I got you~ under my skin

'Changmin, kenapa anak setan itu menelphone ku..?' Tanya, Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kenapa, tidak di angkat…?"

"Ekh, nde tunggu sebentar ne.."

Klik'

"Yob-.." Belum, selesai Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sudah, di potong oleh adiknya yaitu Changmin.

"YA! KAU KE MANA EOH..! INI SUDAH SORE SEKARANG NOONA DI MANA HAKH!..." Teriak, Changmin dari seberang sana. Jaejoong, yang tidak tahan dengan suara adiknya, menjauhkan handphonenya jaga-jaga bahaya kalau sampai tuli. Kira-kira itu yang di fikirkan Jaejoong.

"YA! kau ini jangan teriak-teriak.. sudah, tau suara mu bagikan toa 20 unit pakai teriak-teriak lagi. Ck, bisa-bisa noona mu ini tuli tau!…"

"Mianhae… jadi, sekarang noona di mna? Aku, kan khawatir.."

"Nde, mian kalau noona sudah membuat mu khawatir.. Sekarang, noona ada di rumahnya Yunho..."

"Owh, be-.. MWO! Noona di rumah Yunho. Yunho namja yang seperti robot itu.. Aigoo!... noona ini kalau dia melakukan hal jahat ke pada mu bagaiman eoh..!" Teriak, Changmin.

"Ck, aish kau ini kami tidak berdua saja, ada appanya kok..!"

"Nde, arraseo apa, noona mau Min jemput..?"

"Ani, tidak usah Min.. biar noona pulang naik bus saja.."

"Ya, sudah hati-hati ne.. annyeong.."

"Annyeong…"

Klik'

"Haaaahh….. anak, itu sembarangan saja kalau berbicara.."

"Nugu..?" Tanya, Yunho.

"Changmin, adik ku. Eemmm… Yun aku pulang dulu ne.." Jaejoong, yang akan pulang mendekati ranjang Yunho untuk berpamitan.

"Nde.. hati-hati dan gomawo sudah mau mengobati luka ku.."

"Nde, sama-sama.. ya, sudah aku pulang dulu ne pai pai Yun.." Jaejoong, berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yunho dan, pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di kamar itu.

'Kenapa, rasanya aku tidak rela dia pergi yah..' Ucap, Yunho dalam hati sambil, memperhatikan kepergian Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Sekolah~

"Jessica, lihat dia tampan sekali.." Ucap, seorang yeoja kepada temannya.

"Nde, Tif dan lihat lesung pipitnya aigoo!... membuat meleleh siapa saja yang melihatnya.." Ujar, teman Tiffany bernama Jessica.

Di, SM High School ternyata kedatangan siswa baru bernama Choi Siwon. Semua, siswi yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Bagaiman, tidak Choi Siwon adalah dambaan semua yeoja dari postur tubuh yang tegap dan kekar,wajah yang tampan,senyum yang menawan,pewaris perusahaan Choi dan dia sangat ramah kepada siapa saja. Otomatis, semua yeoja akan tunduk kepadanya dan memujanya bagaikan tuhan. Memang, berlebihan tetapi itulah yang terjadi.

Ketika, Siwon lewat di depan Tiffany dan Jessica. Ingin, sekali mereka menyapa Siwon tetapi sepertinya mereka malu. Dan, tanpa di sangka ternyata Siwon yang menyapa mereka di tambah dengan seyum menawan yang di milikinya.

"Annyeonghaseo…." Sapa, Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-a-annyeonghaseo…" Balas, Jessica dan Tiffany terbata-bata.

"Hari, ini sangat cerah ne.. seperti kecantikan yang kalian miliki.." Rayu, Siwon sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dan, pergi meninggalkan Tiffany dan Jessica yang sudah meleleh di tempat.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Jaejoong, yang akan berangkat menuju sekolahnya berpakaian sangat rapi. Serta, dia menambahkan lipglose rasa strowberi di bibirnya dan itu membuat kadar kecantikannya bertambah.

"Nah, sudah siap saatnya berangkat…" Sambil, terus tersenyum Jaejoong turun menuju meja makan. Dan, melakukan acara sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Pagi…" Teriak, Jaejoong sambil menduduki kursi yang biasa dia tempati di meja makan.

"Pagi.." Ucap, MinKangTeuk serentak.

"Ommo! Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta eoh..!" Sindir, Changmin sambil mengarahkan matanya ke Jaejoong.

"Jinja..? aigo.. anak eomma sudah besar..!" Ucap, Leeteuk dengan nada gembira.

"MWO! Ani eomma ani.. YA! anak setan kau ini seenak jidat mu hakh kalau berbicara.."

Bleetaakk…!

"YA! noona ini kenapa sih selalu memukul kepala ku.. Appa, noona jahat kepada ku.. huwwweee!... (T_T)" Dengan, manja Changmin memeluk leher Kangin. Appanya.

"Jae, jangan memukul adik mu kasihan dia.."

"Aish..! Appa ini terlalu memanjakannya. Changmin, itu sudah besar appa dia, itu sudah tidak cocok yang namanya manja-manja sama orang tua. Aku, melihatnya saja sudah jijik.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil bergidik ngeri.

"YA! noona bilang apa..! Aish, menyebalkan.."

"Hekh, sudah-sudah kalian ini kelahi terus ppali habiskan sarapannya nanti kalian terlambat.."

"Nde eomma…!" Teriak MinJae serempak.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Masih, dengan Yunho yang tampan dan berkarisma dia, mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan semangat. Entah, apa yang membuatnya semangat untuk ke sekolah. Dengan, senyum yang menghiasi wajah manlynya dia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Sudah, rapi dan tetap tampan.. Jae, tunggu aku ne.." Ucap, Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Di Ruang Makan~

"Selamat pagi appa.." Ucap, Yunho dengan penuh senyum di wajahnya.

"Pagi.. Yun, kenapa kau sangat gembira apa ada yang membuat mu senang eoh.." Tanya, Yoochun kepada anaknya. Yunho.

"Ani, tidak ada.. appa, aku berangkat dulu ne annyeong.." Dengan, cepat Yunho menghabiskan sarapan pagi dan, pergi menuju garasi mobilnya.

"Anak, itu kenapa? Tumben dia mau tersenyum seperti itu kepada ku.." Ujar, Yoochun sambil memandang kepergian Yunho.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Sekolah~

Yunho, yang baru saja tiba memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung berlari mencari seseorang. Entahlah, siapa yang dia cari. Tapi, ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho di sibukkan untuk mencari seseorang. Selama, Yunho yang masih sibuk mencari seseorang. Di, satu sisi Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di sekolahnya berjalan di koridor dan tanpa sengaja seseorang menabraknya.

Bruukk..!

Tetapi, dengan cepat orang yang menabraknya itu, menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.. gwenchana..?" Tanya, orang itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah seorang namja yang tampan.

"Aahhh… g-gwenchana…" Balas, Jaejoong.

'Yeoja, ini cantik sekali..' Ucap, namja itu dalam hati yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Selama, adegan tadi terjadi ternyata seorang namja melihatnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Namja, itu pergi dengan hati yang hancur.

"Dia, berbohong.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 update! :D

Ottokhe? Apa kalian suka..? :)

Untuk, readers yang review gomawo ne..

Owh, iya kalau gk slah di antara readers ada yang nanya pas "Ketika, perut Leeteuk mengeluarkan darah itu typo atau bneran?" Nah, msalahnya author itu gk ngerti apa maksud dri typo, author ini kan baru jadi tidak terlalu tau kata-kata begituan. Author, sudah tanya sama tman-tman author tapi gk ada yang tau.. :(

Tpi, ada satu tman author katanya typo itu kalimatnya salah tulis. Apa, bner yah..? Tapi, intinya Leeteuk di situ sebagai yeoja dan, maksud dari keluarnya darah dari perut Leeteuk itu karena, waktu untuk keluarnya Changmin sudah waktunya. Makanya, keluar darah.. apa readers sudah mengerti.. :)

Ok, itu saja yang author katakan untuk di chapter 3.. Di, review lagi ne biar tmbah semangat.. Hahahahaha :D

Review Please..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Bruukk..!

Tetapi, dengan cepat orang yang menabraknya itu, menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae.. gwenchana..?" Tanya, orang itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah seorang namja yang tampan.

"Aahhh… g-gwenchana…" Balas, Jaejoong.

'Yeoja, ini cantik sekali..' Ucap, namja itu dalam hati yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Selama, adegan tadi terjadi ternyata seorang namja melihatnya dengan wajah yang sedih. Namja, itu pergi dengan hati yang hancur..

"Dia, berbohong.."

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Eeemmm…. W-wae, kau memandang ku seperti itu..?" Tanya, Jaejoong dengan kening yang di kerutkan.

"Aahhh… A-ani, tidak ada apa-apa…" Balas, Siwon dengan terbata-bata.

"Owh.. Eeemm.. Aku, pergi dulu ne ada urusan dan, kamsahamnida tadi sudah menolong ku.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nde.. sama-sama.." Sambil, tersenyum Siwon membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, yang memang sedang ada urusan langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memandang kepergian Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Ommo!…. yeoja itu cantik sekali.." Ujar, Siwon yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Jaejoong.

Plaaakk!...

"Aigo…! Kenapa, aku bisa lupa menanyakan namanya.. Aish!.. kau pabbo Choi Siwon" Siwon, yang baru ingat kalau dia tidak menanyakan nama Jaejoong. Memukul, keningnya sendiri dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Owh, iya tanya saja pada teman sekelasnya. Untung, saja tadi aku sempat melihat nama kelasnya.." Ucap, Siwon sambil berlari menuju kelas Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Yunho, yang baru saja melihat adegan Jaejoong tadi, berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dan, sampailah sekarang Yunho berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Tetapi, taman itu sangat indah walaupun memang kenyataannya taman itu tidak pernah di datangi murid-murid di sekolah itu.

"Haaahh…. Semua, manusia di dunia ini sama mengucapkan janji dan mengingkarinya. Padahal, aku merasa nyaman di sisinya bahkan, aku sudah menceritakan semua apa yang ku pendam. Tetapi, kenapa dia seperti itu.."

Selama, Yunho yang masih terfokus dengan fikirannya. Di, satu sisi ternyata Jaejoong juga mencari Yunho.

"Aish, namja itu kemana sih..! Padahal, aku kan memasakkan sarapan untuknya.. Mumpung, ini belum masukkan jadi masih ada waktu untuk makan.." Sambil, terus berlari Jaejoong mencari Yunho dan bertanya ke semua teman-teman sekelas Yunho tetapi, hasilnya nihil tidak ada yang tau kemana Yunho pergi.

Ketika, Jaejoong berjalan melewati taman belakang sekolah tidak, sengaja dia melihat seorang namja duduk di bangku taman itu. Dan, sepertinya Jaejoong mengenal namja itu.

'Eoh, bukankah itu Yunho..' Ucap, Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong, berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya.

"Yunho.. Kenapa, kau ada di sini..?" Tanya, Jaejoong sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho, yang kaget dengan kedatangan Jaejoong hanya diam dan, memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hey! Jangan, menatap ku seperti itu.."

"Pergi.." Ujar, Yunho sambil menoleh ke depan.

"Ekh, W-waeyo…? Aku, kan baru sampai dari tadi aku mencari mu tau..! dan, aku juga sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk mu.." Jaejoong, mengeluarkan bekal yang dia masak untuk Yunho dan membukanya.

"Ta-Daa..! Kau, pasti suka aku memasaknya sendiri lho..! Ini, di makan ne.." Sambil, menyodorkan tempat bekal itu Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. Tetapi, bukannya Yunho menerima bekal itu Yunho, malah menolaknya.

"Ani, aku sudah sarapan di rumah..!" Ujar, Yunho dengan suara yang dingin.

"Jinja..? Tapi, di cicipi saja ne.. aku, ingin mendengar komentar mu tentang masakkan ku ini.."

"Kalau, aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau..! Kau, ini cerewet sekali hakh..!" Teriak, Yunho dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yun-Yunho…" Ucap, Jaejoong lirih.

Selama, kejadian tadi berlangsung seorang namja sudah mengepalkan tangannya melihat orang yang dia suka. Di, sakiti oleh orang lain.

Di Kelas XII B~

Jaejoong, yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Yunho hanya melamun di kelas. Sepertinya, penjelasan yang di terangkan oleh seongsanimnya tidak akan pernah masuk. Sungmin, yang melihat kelakuan temannya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Jae.. jangan, melamun.." Ucap, Sungmin dengan suara yang kecil dan mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"…"

"Jaejoong…!"

"…" Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

'Aish, anak ini kenapa sih..?' Tanya, Sungmin dalam hati.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel, istirahatpun berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran berakhir. Tapi, tidak untuk Yunho dia tidak pergi ke kantin seperti, murid-murid lainnya. Masih, dengan gaya yang angkuh dan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi, dia berjalan di koridor menuju ke suatu tempat. Ketika, dia berjalan di koridor dia melihat namja yang tadi menolong Jaejoong. Ketika, mereka berpapasan entah sengaja atau tidak yunho menabrak bahu Siwon dengan keras.

Bruukkkk!...

"YA!..." Teriak, Siwon.

"Mwo?" Tanya, Yunho masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau, yang menabrakku kan.."

"Nde, wae..?"

"Setidaknya, kau minta maaf kepada ku.."

"Memang, perlu…" Ujar, Yunho sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Kau, ini sombong sekali.. Ternyata, benar apa yang di katakan murid-murid di sini kau itu namja yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.. Ckckckck pantas saja kau tidak mempunyai teman.." Ucap, Siwon sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho, yang dikatai seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak membalas. Dia, hanya memperhatikan Siwon dengan wajah dinginnya dan pergi begitu saja. Selama, Yunho dan Siwon berperang mulut semua murid di sekolah itu sudah banyak yang berkumpul di sekitar Yunho dan Siwon.

"YA! kau mau pergi kemana hakh! aku belum selesai berbicara kepada mu.." Siwon, yang tidak terima Yunho begitu saja menahan Yunho dan memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan, menyentuh ku….!" Teriak, Yunho.

"Kau, ini sombong sekali hakh!.. Owh, iya aku dengar kau dan Jaejoong adalah teman dekat.." Ucap, Siwon sambil mendekati Yunho.

"…" Yunho, tetap hanya diam dan masih tidak ingin membalas ucapan Siwon.

"Kau, jangan pernah mendekatinya karena dia adalah milik ku.." Dengan, suara yang mengancam Siwon bebicara di dekat kuping Yunho.

"Kau..!" Ucap, Yunho dengan suara yang dingin dan, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat sampai-sampai urat tangannya terlihat.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Selama, Yunho dan Siwon yang berkelahi di koridor. Jaejoong dan Sungmin ingin menuju kantin dan, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat semua murid sudah berkumpul di tengah-tengah koridor.

"Min, apa yang terjadi? Kok, semua murid pada ngumpul di situ.." Tanya, Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan gerombolan itu.

"Molla.. bagaimana, kalau kita lihat saja kajja..!" Ajak, Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Ketika, Jaejoong dan Sungmin sudah sampai di kerumunan itu. Jaejoong jelas melihat Yunho dan namja yang dia temui tadi pagi bertatapan mata. Tetapi, bukan tatapan sebagai teman. Melainkan, hanya terlihat tatapan kebencian dan musuh.

"Yunho.." Ucap, Jaejoong dengan suara yang kecil.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

"Kau..!" Ucap, Yunho dengan suara yang dingin dan, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat sampai-sampai urat tangannya terlihat.

"Mwo..? aku, tau kau cemburu ketika melihat aku dan Jaejoong di koridor tadi pagi.. Dan, aku tidak terima ketika kau menyakiti hati Jaejoong tadi pagi di belakang taman.. Kamu, memang harus di beri pelajaran.."

"Kau, ingin memukul ku.. pukul, saja kalau kau berani aku akan menerimanya.." Ucap, Yunho sambil memasang tatapan kebencian.

"Eoh, kau meremehkan aku hakh!.." Baru, saja Siwon akan memukul Yunho. Seseorang, telah mengahalanginya.

"JANGAN SAKITI YUNHO…!" Teriak, Jaejoong sambil berlari ke tengah-tengah Yunho dan Siwon.

"Jae-jaejoong…" Ucap, Siwon.

"Aku, mohon jangan sakiti Yunho.." Ujar, Jaejoong lirih.

"Wae? bukankah, dia sudah menyakiti hati mu.. aku, tahu kau terluka ketika di taman belakang sekolah tadi..."

"Kau, tidak tau apa-apa.. Lebih, baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu aku dan Yunho.."

"Jaejoong, aku ingin melindungi mu.." Ucap, Siwon sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Melindungi, dari apa?… Yunho, namja yang baik kau hanya tidak tau sifat aslinya.." Balas, Jaejoong sambil melepaskan gengaman Siwon.

"Yunho, kajja kita makan.. kau, pasti lapar kan.." Ujar, Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan, Yunho hanya diam dan mengikuti Jaejoong. Siwon, yang melihat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Di Taman Belakang Sekolah~

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru sampai di taman itu duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di taman itu. Dan, Jaejoong yang kebetulan membawa bekal tadi pagi membukanya untuk di makan bersama dengan Yunho.

"Wae..?" Tanya, Yunho.

"Kenapa, apanya?.." Balas, Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa, kau menahan Siwon untuk memukul ku.."

"Ck, kau ini.. Tentu, saja aku tidak ingin kau terluka.. Aku, kan sudah berjanji kepada mu untuk selalu di sisi mu.. Nah, ini di makan ne.." Jaejoong, menyodorkan bekal yang dia buat kepada Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Haaahh… Jae, mianhae tadi aku sudah membentak mu.."

"Gwenchana…. Aku, tau tadi itu kondisi hati mu lagi kacau.. Wajar, saja kalau kau berteriak seperti itu kepada ku.. Ppali, habiskan makanannya ne.."

"Gomawo…."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 update..!

Gimana, apa alurnya aneh..?

Semoga, saja readers tidak kecewa di chap ini.. :)

Owh, iya di last chap di bagian akhir ada yang di ubah. Tapi, ada kok di tulisan bagian atas last chapnya jadi readers bisa tau..

Mianhae, di chap 3 bnyak typonya soalnya author ketiknya sudah ngantuk-ngantuk tuh! Jadi, banyak typo bertebaran.. D:

Mian ne.. l(_ _)l

Jangan, lupa habis baca di review ne agar FF ini tetap berlanjut.. :D

Review Please.. :)

_**Thanks To My Lovely Readers :**_

_**l Himawari Ezuki l sunggyunism l Guest l loa l desi2121 l Lizzy park l Lanjut l Max l Lay l Minzy0330 l aurel choi l indah yunjae l JungKimCaca l NaraYuuki l**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Haaahh… Jae, mianhae tadi aku sudah membentak mu.."

"Gwenchana…. Aku, tau tadi itu kondisi hati mu lagi kacau.. Wajar, saja kalau kau berteriak seperti itu kepada ku.. Ppali, habiskan makanannya ne.."

"Gomawo…."

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Gomawo…." Ucap, Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Jaejoong. Sementara, Jaejeoong yang melihat Yunho tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Sadar, atau tidak ternyata pipi Jaejoong memerah.

'Yunho, tampan sekali..' Ujar, Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jae, waeyo..? kenapa, pipi mu memerah eoh.. apa, kau sakit..?" Yunho, yang khawatir dengan Jaejoong menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengelusnya lembut. Jaejoong, belum sadar alias masih melamun, tidak tau kalau Yunho sudah kebingungan dan khawatir melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Maklum, teman pertamanya dan ingat Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia sayang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jae..! Jaejoong.. YA! SADARLAH!..." Teriak, Yunho sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"E-ekh, n-nde Yun.. Wae?" Tanya, Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Aish..! kau ini.. Apa, kau sakit kok wajah mu memerah dan lihat sekarang kuping mu juga memerah.. Aigo! Apa, kau belum makan eoh.."

"A-a-ani.. ini baru, mau makan ppali habis kan makanan mu.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memakan makanannya.

'Dia, kenapa?' Tanya, Yunho dalam hati.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Berakhirlah, sudah kegiatan ngajar-mengajar di SM High School. Memberitahukan, kepada murid untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Seorang, namja tampan dengan wajah yang terlihat manly berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Dan, sampailah sekarang Yunho di depan kelas XII B. Di, mana Jaejoong berada.

"Eeemm…. Permisi, apa Kim Jaejoong ada..?" Tanya, Yunho sambil menimbulkan wajahnya di balik pintu untuk mencari Jaejoong.

"Owh, Jaejoong tadi dia sedang membuang sampah tunggu saja.. Paling, sebentar lagi dia kembali.." Jawab, seorang namja yang sekelas dengan Jaejoong.

"K-kamsahamnida…" Ucap, Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baru, saja Yunho akan membalikkan tubuhnya ternyata, seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yunho, kamu ngapain di sini..?"

"Wuuaahhh!... YA! jangan mengkagetkan ku. Kau, ini main mucul saja.." Teriak, Yunho lengkap dengan mata yang melotot karena, kaget.

"Hahahaha…. Wajahmu lucu Yun.."

"Aish..! kau ini ppali selesaikan piket mu.."

"Lho, kamu tidak pulang Yun.."

"Aku, menuggu mu.. Kita, pulang bersama.. Ppali, selesaikan kau ini ngomong terus.." Perintah, Yunho dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aish..! nde arraseo.." Ujar, Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Jaejoong, yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya keluar dari kelas. Dan, sepertinya sekolah mulai sepi, Jaejoong yang tidak ingin membuat Yunho menunggu lama mencari Yunho.

"Yun, kajja kita pulang.." Teriak, Jaejoong.

'Lho, Yunho mana..? bukankah, tadi dia ada di sini..' Tanya, Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yuunn-…" Belum, selesai Jaejoong mengucapkan ucapannya. Tidak, sengaja Jaejoong melihat seseorang tertidur di kursi depan kelasnya.

'Siapa, yang tertidur di sekolah jam segini..' Batin, Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, yang penasaran mendekati orang itu dan, kaget ketika tau siapa orang itu. Ternyata, Yunho tertidur ketika menuggu Jaejoong untuk menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Jaejoong, berjalan mendekat dan berjokok di depan Yunho.

"Sepertinya, dia kelelahan menunggu ku.. Apa, aku harus membangunkannya.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan setiap inchi dari wajah Yunho.

"Ternyata, jika dia tertidur wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dan damai.." Sadar, atau tidak Jaejoong mengelus wajah Yunho dengan sayang.

"Yun, aku menyukai mu.. Bisakah, kau menerima ku? Aku, tau kau masih takut tetapi, aku berjanji akan ada di sisi mu untuk selamanya.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus walaupun, Yunho tidak melihatnya dan, kemungkinan Yunho tidak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Euughh…." Yunho, mengeliat tidak nyaman sepertinya dia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong, yang melihat Yunho sudah terbangun, secara cepat menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Yunho dan berdiri.

"Ekh, Jae kamu sudah selesai.. Mianhae, tadi aku ketiduran.." Ujar, Yunho sambil berdiri dan menguap.

"Nde, gwenchana.. Aku, yang sudah membuat mu menunggu.."

"Hhhmm.. Kajja, kita pulang.." Ucap, Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, menuju tempat parkir. Jaejoong, yang melihat tangannya di gandeng oleh Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mempererat genggamannya terhadap Yunho.

'Yunho, aku sungguh menyukai mu. Saranghae…' Batin, Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Sampailah, sudah Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Rumah, itu tidak berukuran besar hanya rumah yang berukuran sedang. Dengan, warna dinding berwarna cream dan memiliki taman yang berukuran sedang dan itu menambah nilai kerapian pada rumah itu. Sekarang, Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Yun, kamu tidak mampir dulu.. aku, ingin mengenalkan mu kepada orang tua ku. Apa, kau mau..?" Tanya, Jaejoong sambil memeringkan kepalanya.

"Ekh, ta-tapi apa boleh..? aku, takut orang tua mu tidak menyukai ku.." Balas, Yunho sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya.

"Aish, kau ini orang tua ku baik kok..! Kajja, kita masuk.." Sepertinya, Jaejoong dengan paksa menarik Yunho untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Tetapi, Yunho hanya mendesah pasrah di tarik oleh Jaejoong.

"Eommaaa!... Appaaa!... Jae, pulang.." Teriak, Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho.

"Eoh, putri eomma sudah pulang.." Ucap, Leeteuk sambil berjalan menghapiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Aish, Jae bisa tidak jangan berteriak.. Appa, sedang menyelesaikan tugas kantor di ruang kerja.." Ujar, Kangin sambil berdecak pingang.

"Hahahaha… Mianhae, habis Jae kangen sama appa.."

"Nde, appa tau itu.." Dengan, sayang Kangin mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Eheemmm…..!" Yunho, yang merasa di lupakan oleh Jaejoong berdehem dan sepontan semua orang di situ menoleh kepada Yunho.

"Jae, nuguseo…?" Tanya, Leeteuk sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Aaahh… Nde, Appa eomma ini Yunho.." Ucap, Jaejoong dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"A-annyeong ajhuma ajhusi Jung Yunho imnida.." Ujar, Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Waahh…. Yunho, kau sangat tampan apa kau namjachingunya Jaejoong eoh.." Leeteuk, yang senang melihat anaknya memiliki namjachingu. Menuju, dapur tapi entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Chagi, kau mau kemana?..." Tanya, Kangin.

"Aigo!.. masa, kau tidak tau eoh tentu saja memasakkan makanan.. bukankah, kita kedatangan tamu apalagi tamunya namjachingu putri kita.." Ucap, Leeteuk dan spontan membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang satu sama lain dan menunduk malu.

'Aigo!.. eomma, kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu..' Batin, Jaejoong.

"Ekh, namjachingu.. Jaejoong Yunho apa benar kalian pasangan kekasih eoh..?" Tanya, Kangin sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

"A-ANI AJUSHI/APPA KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN KEKASIH...!" Teriak, Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Ekh, jinja kalian tidak pacaran.. Aigo, padahal eomma sudah senang jika kalian pacaran..." Ucap, Leeteuk sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Ck, Chagi makannya jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan.. lihat, sekarang wajah mereka berdua sudah seperti kepiting rebus.." Kangin, yang memang dari tadi memperhatikan YunJae melihat mereka malu-malu,ketika istrinya mengucapkan kalau mereka pasangan kekasih. Dan, itu membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Aigo..! Kau, benar yeobo wajah mereka memerah.. Ya, sudah eomma buatkan minumman, Yunho kamu mau minum apa..?" Tanya, Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Ekh, air putih saja ajhuma.."

"Nde, tunggu sebentar ne.." Ujar, Leeteuk dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Jae, kamu ganti baju dulu sana.."

"Nde, appa.. Yun, aku ke atas dulu ne.."

"Ne.." Balas, Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yunho, kajja duduk sini dari tadi kau berdiri terus.." Suruh, Kangin menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ekh, n-nde ajhusi.." Ucap, Yunho terbata-bata.

"Jangan, gugup seperti itu biasa saja ne.. ajhusi tidak akan memakan mu.." Gurau, Kangin.

"Hahahaha…." Dan, ternyata itu sukses membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang hampir tidak pernah tertawa. Di, buat tertawa oleh Kangin.

"Begitu, dong rileks anggap saja kami ini keluarga mu.."

"Nde, ajhusi.."

Beberapa, menit kemudian…

Jaejoong, sudah kembali dan turun menuju ruang tamu di mana Yunho berada. Dan, Leeteuk juga sudah kembali dari dapur. Baru, saja Leeteuk dan Jaejoong sampai di ruang tamu tiba-tiba aura di rumah itu berubah..

Di Ruang Tamu~

"Kok, auranya nggak enak gini ya..?" Tanya, Jaejoong.

"Nde, kamu benar Jae apa ada setan ya.." Ucap, Kangin. Yunho, yang memang juga merasakan jadi ikut merinding akibat ucapan Jaejoong dan Kangin, dan tiba-tiba..

"Eommmaa!... Apppaa…! Min, pulang.." Teriak, setan ekh maksudnya Changmin dengan suara toa 20 unitnya..

'Pantas, saja auranya tidak enak ternyata anak setan ini baru pulang..' Batin, JaeKangTeuk bersamaan.

"YA! Min, jangan teriak-teriak kau ini kebiasaan sekali eoh.." Ucap, Jaejoong yang memang saat itu dia kaget, mendengar teriakan Changmin yang membahana.

"Aish, noona ini selalu memarahi ku.. coba, sekali-sekali kalau Min datang bersikap manis dan memeluk ku terus berucap seperti ini.. 'Aigo, Min kau sudah pulang eoh! noona kangen dengan mu..'" Ujar, Changmin sambil menirukan gerakan Jaejoong.

"MWO! Hieeee…. Ani, aku tidak mau melihatnya saja sudah membuat ku merinding.. apa lagi melakukannya…"

"Aish..! terserah.. Ekh, namja robot ini kenapa ada di sini.." Tanya, Changmin sambil menunjuk Yunho.

Duuuaaakk…!

"YA! Eomma, kenapa melemparku dengan sandal.. ini, sakit tau.." Ujar, Changmin sambil memegang kepalanya. Yang, sukses terkena lemparan sandal dari eomma kesayangannya.

Tok tok tok..

"Aigo, ini sandal terbuat dari kayu pula.. Hiks, appo..!" Ucap, Changmin ketika sebelumnya dia mengetes dari bahan apa sandal yang di lempar oleh eommanya.

"Siapa, suruh kau berucap seperti itu.. Kau, ini kebiasaan ppali ganti baju mu dan turun ke sini.."

"Memangnya, untuk ap-.." Belum, selesai Changmin berbicara ternyata, Leeteuk sudah ancang-ancang mau melempar sandal yang bagian sebelahnya.

"Kim Changmin kau mau lagi hakh..!"

"Huuwwwaaa!... Nde, nde Min ganti baju.." Teriak, Changmin dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aish..! anak itu susah sekali di atur.." Selama, adegan Leeteuk vs Changmin terjadi ternyata KangYunJae sudah mati-matian menahan tawa dan, terjadilah.

"Hahahahahaha…..!" Tawa, KangYunJae bersamaan.

"Ekh, Waeyo..?" Tanya, Leeteuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Haha.. A-ani chagiya tidak ada apa-apa.." Balas, Kangin sambil masih tertawa.

Setelah, Changmin sudah kembali dari kamarnya. Mereka, memulai mengobrol dan mereka menikmatinya. Berkumpullah, sekarang Yunho bersama keluarga Kim mereka bersendagurau bersama dan tertawa. Yunho, benar-benar sangat beruntung bertemu keluarga Kim karena, mereka dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga yang sempat tidak, pernah dia rasakan kembali.

'Gomawo….' Ucap, Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Dan, tanpa di sadar hari sudah mulai sore Yunhopun berpamitan kepada keluarga Kim untuk pulang. Dan, sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan mobil Yunho yang terpakir di depan pagar rumah Kim.

"Jae, gomawo sudah mengajak ku untuk mengenal keluarga mu.."

"Hahaha.. ku, ini untuk apa berterima kasih.. Aku, sengaja mengajak mu agar kau terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.. Otte? Menyenangkan bukan memiliki teman.." Tanya, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Nde, hari ini aku sangat senang.. gomawo Jae.." Ucap, Yunho dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Deg!..

"Ekh, Yu-Yunho.."

"Waeyo..? biarkan seperti ini dulu ne.. entah, kenapa aku ingin sekali memeluk mu.."

"N-nde.." Setelah, beberapa menit Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jae, aku pulang dulu ne.."

Cup..!

"Aku, menyayangi mu.. Annyeong Jae.."

Bruummm…..

Dan, sekarang hanya tertinggal Jaejoong yang melamun di depan pagar rumahnya. Jaejoong, yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakaukan Yunho kepadanya. Hanya, dapat diam dan memegang keningnya.

"Ommo!... Apa, ini mimpi Yunho.. Yunho mencium kening ku.. dan, dan dia tadi mengucapkan kalau dia menyayangi ku. Apa, aku boleh berharap kalau dia juga menyukai ku..?"

.

.

.

TBC

Yeeeyyyy!...

Chapter 5 update kawan-kawan.. XD

Otte? Apa sudah panjang..

Makasih, banyak lho kemarin untuk readers yang memberikan dukungan.

Tae Rin benar-benar terharu.. :)

Owh, iya saatnya balas review chap 4 mian baru bisa balas..

**Ok chechkidot..!**

_*Guest : Iya, ini sudah lanjut_

_*MaghT : Ok!... Fighthing! :O_

_*desi2121 : Iya, itu sengaja Tae Rin ganti. Kalau, brapa chapter blum tau smpe brapa jdi mian ne.. D: Nde, ini sudah lanjut.. :)_

_*Himawari Ezuki : Nde, Gomawo dukungannya.. :D Iya, sih di chap kmarin pendek dan gomawo sdh mau review.. ^^_

_*Vic89 : Nanti, Tae Rin sanggupi ada adegan brantemnya.. hehehe :D Tae Rin jga mau mkn breng YunJae kyk Vic.._

_*loa : Nanti, kok ada waktunya.. sabar ne klo gk mau ktinggalan tetap bca FF ini.. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Ommo!... Apa, ini mimpi Yunho.. Yunho mencium kening ku.. dan, dan dia tadi mengucapkan kalau dia menyayangi ku. Apa, aku boleh berharap kalau dia juga menyukai ku..?"

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Ommo!... Apa, ini mimpi Yunho.. Yunho mencium kening ku.. dan, dan dia tadi mengucapkan kalau dia menyayangi ku. Apa, aku boleh berharap kalau dia juga menyukai ku..?" Ucap, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan melihat langit-langit yang berwarna oranye..

'Hari, ini memang sangat menyenangkan..' Batin, Jaejoong. Selama, Jaejoong yang masih melamun akan indahnya CINTA. Ternyata, seorang setan ekh, maksudnya seorang namja manis dan memiliki tinggi yang berlebihan. Memperhatikan, tingkah noona kesayangannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Changmin.

'Ekh, noona kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu..?' Tanya, Changmin dalam hati sambil menyiram bunga di halaman rumahnya. Biasa, Leeteuk eomma yang memaksanya. Kalau, tidak di paksa mana mau Changmin akan melakukannya.

"Noona…"

"…"

"Noona…!" Teriak, Changmin.

"…" Masih, belum ada jawaban.

"Aish..! Yeoja ini.."

"Huuwwwaaaa…!" Jaejoong, yang lagi enak-enaknya membayang kelak seperti apa kehidupannya dia dan Yunho. Tiba-tiba entah apa yang membuatnya kaget dan..

Byuurrr!...

"Hahahahaha…"

"YA! KIM CHANGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAKH!... KENAPA, KAMU MENYIRAM KU DENGAN AIR.." Dengan, berteriak Jaejoong memarahi Changmin adiknya. Yang, seenak jidatnya menyiram Jaejoong menggunakan selang yang, dipakai Changmin untuk menyiram bunga di halaman tadi. (-_-")

Jaejoong, yang memang sudah marah besar. Menghampiri Changmin dengan wajah merah dan mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara. Sedangkan, Changmin sie anak EVIL ini masih saja tertawa sampai-sampai terguling-guling. Dia, tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong noonanya sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Changminnie….." Ucap, Jaejoong dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Changmin, yang melihat noonanya spontan berdiri dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Ekh, noona waeyo..?"

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa gomawo kamu sudah memandikan noona ne.. Noona, mau ke dalam dulu pai pai Min.."

"Lho, noona kenapa..? Kok, tidak menendang atau membakar ku hidup-hidup.." Tanya, Changmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu bagus badan ku tidak ada yang remuk.." Changmin, yang memang patut bersyukur bahwa, noonanya tidak melakukan pembalasan hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Selama, Changmin yang bersantai-santai di halaman depan menyiram bunga sambil bersenandung. Ternyata, di sisi lain Jaejoong melakukan balas dendam diam-diam di dalam kamarnya Changmin. Ok, permisa mari kita lihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Kim Jaejoong..

"Mampus, kau bocah evil akan ku bakar semua kaset-kaset yadong mu dan, aku akan memberikan hasil ujian semester 1 mu kepada appa dan eomma… Hahahaha..!" Sambil, terus mengambil semua kaset-kaset yadong milik adiknya. Jaejoong, tersenyum evil dan tertawa dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Sedangkan, Changmin apa yang dia lakukan?.. Mari, kita lihat bagaimana kondisi anak itu.

"Aigo..! Kok, perasaan ku tidak enak ya.." Ujar, Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

"Haahhh…." Yunho, yang memang baru sampai di rumahnya. Memarkirkan, mobilnya di garasi dan berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

Cklek..

"Selamat datang tuan muda.." Ucap, salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu untuk Yunho.

"Hhhmm… Appa, mana? apa dia belum pulang.."

"Nde, tuan muda.. Tuan besar belum pulang.." Balas, maid itu.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ppali masakkan aku makan malam.. Aku, sudah lapar.." Ujar, Yunho sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Nde, baik tuan.." Maid, itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Di Kamar Yunho~

"Haaahhh….. Tiap, hari selalu seperti ini. Membosankan..!" Yunho, melepaskan satu-persatu kancing seragamnya memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Acara, makan malam bersama di keluarga Kim baru saja selesai. Changmin, yang ingin menonton kaset yadong yang di berikan oleh temannya bernama Eunhyuk. Berjalan, menuju kamarnya Changmin mencari-cari benda itu di kamarnya tetapi, hasilnya nihil benda itu tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Lho, kok kasetnya tidak ada ya..? Perasaan, tadi ku taruh di rak kaset.." Sambil, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Changmin memeriksa kembali di tiap sudut kamarnya.

"Aish..! Di, mana benda itu padahal aku ingin menontonnya.." Changmin, yang baru ingat bahwa satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia terselubungnya itu. Berlari, untuk mencari orang yang berada di fikirannya.

Dengan, santainya Jaejoong duduk di sofa sambil mengganti chanel yang dia suka dan dapatlah. Dia, menemukan hewan kesayangannya berada di tv. Apa, lagi kalau bukan gajah hewan besar itu adalah, hewan kesayangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong, sangat tergila-gila dengan hewan itu. Tetapi, baru saja Jaejoong menikmati acara tv yang dia tonton, seseorang sudah berdiri di depannya dan itu sangat menggangu acara santainya.

"YA!.. Min, minggir noona mau nonton, kau ini selalu saja menggangu.." Teriak, Jaejoong sambil medorong-dorong tubuh tinggi adiknya.

"Min, tidak mau minggir kalau noona belum memberitahukan di mana semua kaset-kaset ku.." Tanya, Changmin sambil berdecak pinggang di depan Jaejoong.

"Kaset, apaan?.."

"Aish..! Massa, noona tidak tau hakh.."

"Owh, kaset-kaset yadong mu itu.." Jaejoong, yang memang sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya ketika mengatakan yadong agar, appa dan eommanya mendengar. Bahwa, anak yang mereka banggakan ternyata memiliki sifat yang mengerikan di balik wajah polosnya.

"Aish..! noona jangan nyaring-nyaring kalau appa dan eomma mendengar bisa-bisa aku tidak akan hidup lagi.." Changmin, yang tidak mau sampai appa dan eommanya mendengar membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Euumm… mefaspan.. (Lepaskan..)"

"YA!... Kau, mau membuat noona mu ini kehabisan nafas eoh!.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Mian.. jadi, noona tau di mana kaset ku.."

"Sudah, ku bakar dan kubuang ke tong sampah…" Ucap, Jaejoong santai sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menontonnya.

"MWO..! NOONA MEMBUANGNYA DAN MEMBAKAR SEMUANYA…?" Tanya, Changmin dengan suara oktafnya.

"Nde, waeyo..? siapa suruh kau menyiram ku dengan selang.." Balas, Jaejoong. Dan, sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak ke Jaejoong. Lihat, saja sekarang kebetulan ternyata eomma dan appanya menuju ruang keluarga di, mana Jaejoong saat ini berada.

'Rencana, kedua memberikan hasil semester…' Ujar, Jaejoong sambil tersenyum evil.

"Eomma.. Appa.."

"Nde, Jae ada apa..?" Tanya, Leeteuk dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Ini, Jae mau kasih sesuatu yang hebat.."

"Ekh, jinja apa kau mendapat gelar sebagai siswi tercantik di sekolah.."

"Aish, Eomma bukan itu.. Jae, cuma mau kasih ini ya sudah Jae ke kamar dulu ne.. Mau, tidur Jalja eomma appa.." Ucap, Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan KangTeuk dan Changmin yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Chagi, itu apa..?" Tanya, Kangin memperhatikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat di tangan istrinya.

'MWO!... itu kan, itu kn kertas laporan hasil nilai semester kemarin.. Ommo!... matilah aku..' Ujar, Changmin sambil menoleh ke noonanya yang ternyata masih di tangga. Ternyata, Jaejoong malah menjulurkan lidahnya serta, melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

'Andwe.. Noona, kejam sekali membalas dendam seperti ini kepada adiknya.. Ya tuhan selamatkan hamba mu yang tampan,manis dan baik ini hiks.. (T_T)' Batin, Changmin.

"Chagi, coba kamu buka.." Ketika, Leeteuk akan membuka kertas itu. Ternyata, Changmin sudah ancang-ancang akan lari dari tempat neraka ini.

Baru, saja Changmin akan melarikan diri ternyata seseorang sudah memegang kerah bajunya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"Hey..! Kim Changmin kau mau lari ke mana eoh.."

"E-ekh.. appa tersayang… Min, tidak mau kabur kok Min cuma mau tidur ini sudah malam jadi, tidak bagus untuk pelajar seperti ku. Lebih, baik Min tidur dulu ne jalja eomma appa.."

"YA! kau tidak boleh kemana-mana.. ppali duduk dan dengarkan apa yang eomma dan appa katakan.." Secara, paksa Kangin menarik Changmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"ANDWE…..!" Teriak, Changmin.

Dan, dimulailah pidato dari Kangin dan Leeteuk untuk anak mereka. Sedangkan, Jaejoong dia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kasur. Membayangkan, bagaimana wajah adiknya yang akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh appa dan eommanya. (Kakak, macam apa itu..)

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Choi~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Aish..! siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam…" Dengan, langkah yang di seret-seret Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nug-.. Ekh, Go Ahra.." Siwon, yang memang kaget dengan kedatangan yeoja itu. Hanya, diam dan menunggu yeoja itu untuk berbicara.

"Annyeong oppa..."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Sekolah~

"Noona, jahat sekali melakukan itu kepada ku.. Min, kan hanya bercanda ketika menyiram noona dengan selang mianhae.. Min, sudah nakal sama noona.." Ujar, Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ck, nde arraseo.. yang, penting kau sudah noona balas ppali Min ke kelas ne.. Pasti, Kyu sudah menunggu mu.." Ucap, Jaejoong sambil menggibaskan tangannya.

"Aish..! nde Min ke kelas dulu ne.."

"Hhhmm.."

Ketika, Jaejoong berjalan tak sengaja dia melihat namja yang kemarin sempat berkelahi dengan Yunho di koridor bersama, seorang yeoja yang Jaejoong yakin belum pernah dia lihat.

"Ekh, yeoja itu siapa..? Apa, murid pindahan lagi.." Maklum, SM High School adalah sekolah favorite di Seoul dan termasuk sekolah terkenal di Korea Selatan. Makannya, banyak sekali murid-murid pindahan di sekolah itu.

Selama, Jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan akal fikirannya. Seorang, namja manly sudah berada di sampingnya bahkan sudah, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"YA! Jae, jangan melamun.." Ucap, Yunho dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ekh, n-nd-… YA! kenapa, kau mendekatkan wajah mu eoh.. Aish! Kau, ini kebiasaan sekali.."

"Hahaha.. siapa, suruh kau melamun.. Owh, iya Jae apa kau bawa bekal lagi..?" Tanya, Yunho.

"Nde, waeyo..? apa, kau belum sarapan eoh.."

"Ne, aku bosan makan masakkan maid di rumah.. Terus, rasanya juga tidak seenak masakkan mu.." Ujar, Yunho dengan santai. Tetapi, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya itu membuat orang yang berdiri di depannya sudah mengeluarkan wajah memerahnya. Ck, sepertinya Yunho belum sadar.

"Hey! Jangan, melamun lagi… kajja, kita makan di belakang taman sekolah saja ne.." Ucap, Yunho sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan, Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya unuk menjawab ajakan Yunho.

Siwon, yang dari tadi memperhatikan YunJae hanya mendesah pasrah. Dia, berfikir tidak mungkin dia akan mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Ternyata, seorang yeoja yang bernama Go Ahra memperhatikan sikap teman lamanya ini.

"Oppa, waeyo..? kok, wajah mu kusut sekali tidak seperti Siwon yang biasanya.. selalu tersenyum dan mengutamakan keramahan.."

"Ani, gwenchana Ahra.. aku, baik-baik saja.." Ucap, Siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala teman lamanya itu, yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Di Taman Belakang Sekolah~

"Wuuaaahh!….. sepertinya enak jadi tidak sabar untuk memakannya.."

"Hahaha.. kau, ini ppali di makan ne.." Sambil, menyodorkan bekal yang dimasaknya Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Eeuummm… tentu, saja.." Entah, lapar atau doyan Yunho memasukkan makanan yang Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Hhhmm… enak sekali. Jae, aaaa… buka mulut mu.." Ucap, Yunho sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya ke Jaejoong.

"Mwo! Kau, saja aku sudah makan Yun.."

"Cicipi, saja aku tidak enak selalu meminta kau memasakkan sarapan untuk ku.. Tetapi, kau tidak makan sama sekali. Aaaa.. buka mulut mu.."

"Aish.. kau ini.."

"Otte? Enak kan.." Tanya, Yunho sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya, Yunho sangat terbuka dengan Jaejoong tetapi, jika dengan orang lain dia akan menjadi orang dengan kpribadian yang dingin. Ya, itulah Yunho diam jika tidak mengenal. Baik, jika mengenal.

"Nde.. Ternyata, masakkan ku tidak kalah dengan masakkan hotel bintang lima.."

"Hahahaha…. Ekh, Jae ada mayones di bibir mu.." Ujar, Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Jinja.. aku, ini seperti anak kecil.." Baru, saja Jaejoong akan mengelap bibirnya. Yunho, sudah menghalangnya.

"Aish..! kau ini jangan di lap dengan tangan mu bisa kotor.. sini, ku bersihkan.." Dengan, perlahan Yunho mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong dan ..

Cup..

"Nah, sudah bersih.. ppali, kita lanjutkan makannya nanti masukkan…" Entah, sadar atau tidak setelah kejadian itu Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya cepat.

"Sudah, selesai Jae kajja kita ke kelas.. Ekh, Jae hey.. Aish! Anak ini melamun lagi.."

Jaejoong, yang baru sadar dari lamunannya langsung menoleh ke Yunho dengan tatapan deglernya.

"YA! kenapa kamu mencium ku eoh.."

"Mencium apaan.. Aku, kan hanya membersihkan mayones yang ada di bibir mu.."

"Tapi, kan bisa pakai tisu atau semacamnya.."

"Nah, itu masalahnya di sini nggak ada tisu.."

"Eeuuumm….. kau ini kebiasaan sekali mempermainkan ku.." Dengan, mengepout bibirnya lucu Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Aigo.. kau, ini selalu saja marah aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu.. kita, kan teman jadi tidak salahkan untuk saling membantu.."

Deglerr!...

Bagaikan, di sengat petir hati Jaejoong hancur mendengar bahwa Yunho hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai.. Teman.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 update.. :D

Otte..? apa kalian suka..

Semoga saja iya..

Jangan, lupa habis baca di review ne..

Biasa, biar menambah semangat 45!...

Hahahaha.. :D

Mianhae, Tae Rin belum bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi, Tae Rin selalu membaca review kalian kok.. :)

Mian klo ada typo yang bertebaran..

Review Please..


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Eeuuumm….. kau ini kebiasaan sekali mempermainkan ku.." Dengan, mengepout bibirnya lucu Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Aigo.. kau, ini selalu saja marah aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mu.. kita, kan teman jadi tidak salahkan untuk saling membantu.."

Deglerr!...

Bagaikan, di sengat petir hati Jaejoong hancur mendengar bahwa Yunho hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai.. Teman.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika, mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Yunho.

"Jae.. Waeyo..? apa kau ada masalah eoh.." Tanya Yunho sambil memutar tubuh Jaejoong kehadapannya.

"Ani, kajja kita ke kelas.." Ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum kepada Yunho. Tetapi, senyuman itu terlihat sangat di paksa, dan Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang di tutupi Jaejoong.

Di Kelas XII B~

"Haaaahhhh…" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jaejoong mendesah. Dengan, tangan yang menangkup wajah cantiknya, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela melihat seorang namja yang melakukan jam olahraga. Siapa, lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho namja yang sangat,sangat di sayang dan di sukai oleh Kim Jaejoong. Hatinya, sangat hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia suka hanya menganggapnya seorang teman.

'Kita kan teman, jadi tidak salahkan untuk saling membantu..' Ucapan Yunho kembali tergiang di pikirannya. Jaejoong sangat kecewa dan sakit.

"Haaahhh…" Selama gurunya yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak memperhatikannya. Dan, malah memikirkan yang lain.

"Seongsanim…!" Teriak, Jaejoong dari bangkunya.

"Nde, Kim Jaejoong ada apa?.."

"Seongsanim, saya ijin ke toilet.."

"Nde, silahkan.." Jaejoong yang mendengar itu, berdiri dan pergi menuju toilet.

Di Toilet~

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya, mencuci tangan dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya sebelum keluar dari toilet.

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan bersedih terus ne.. Jangan, kau tunjukkan wajah sedih mu di depan Yunho. Kamu, pasti bisa bertahan dan menunggu. Faighthing!..." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke kelas dan belajar.."

Dengan santai Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari toilet itu, dan betapa kagetnya dia. Ternyata, orang yang sempat menghancurkan hatinya berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuh besarnya di depan toilet itu. Dan, namja manly itu masih lengkap dengan baju olahraganya serta, keringat yang mengucur dan itu membuatnya tambah, eemm.. sexy. Fikir Jaejoong.

"Faigthing untuk apa..?" Tanya Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Ekh, a-ani tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku permisi dulu mau kembali ke kelas.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang telah menahan lengannya.

"Jae, waeyo..? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa kelakuan mu berubah eoh.."

"Sudah, ku bilang tidak ada apa-apa Yunho.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Kamu berbohong, sikap mu berubah ketika kita selesai makan bersama tadi pagi.. A-apa kau marah ke-ketika aku, a-aku membersihkan bibir mu dengan bibir ku..?" Yunho yang agak ragu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, hanya menunduk malu dan memegang tengkuk lehernya.

'Aku, tidak marah dengan itu Yun.. Aku, malah senang ketika kau melakukannya kepada ku..' Batin Jaejoong dan masih memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sendu.

"Haaahhh….. Baiklah kalau kau belum mau mengatakannya tapi, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan bilang saja kepada ku ne.. Owh, iya dan ini no handphone ku aku lupa selama ini kita belum bertukar nomor handphone.." Ujar Yunho, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nomor handphonenya.

"Nde, ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne annyeong.." Jaejoong, melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya memandang sendu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang makin menjauh dan hilang.

"Ada, apa dengan ku.. Kenapa, kenapa di sini terasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu.." Ucap Yunho, sambil menyentuh di mana letak hatinya berada.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Di Kelas XI A~

"YA! Maniak game kajja kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar..!" Teriak, Kim Changmin sambil memandang teman sebangkunya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Asih!.. Min sabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan gelar high score tertinggi di game ini.. Mati kau!.. Mati kau!.." Balas, Kyuhyun sambil masih sibuk dengan game yang dia mainkan. Sedangkan. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, melihat kelakuan teman satunya ini.

'Kalau, terus di biarkan aku yakin tidak akan selesai-selesai..' Batin, Changmin dan gocha akhirnya dia menemukan teman yang pantas di ajak ke kantin.

"Eunhyuk-ah…!" Teriak, Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Eunhyuk, yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelasnya.

"Mwo..?"

"Apa, kau ma ke kantin..?" Tanya Changmin, dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Nde, waeyo…?"

"Aku, ikut ne.."

"Ekh, tumben kau ikut dengan ku memang sie kembaran evil mu mana..?"

Bletaaakk!...

"YA! kenapa, kau memukul kepala ku eoh.. Aish, appo.."

"Aku, ini bukan evil tapi, angel.. Kajja, kita ke kantin.." Secara, paksa Changmin menarik Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya bagaikan karung. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, dia hanya pasrah dan berdoa semoga bajunya tidak sobek.

Sedangkan manusia evil yang ternyata sukses besar dengan gamenya, mematikan PSP kesayangannya dan ketika menoleh untuk mencari saudara evilnya..

"Changmin, kajja kita ke-… Lho, dia kemana..?" Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Di Kantin~

"Jae.." Panggil seseorang dengan suara bassnya, dan Jaejoong sudah tau pasti siapa orang itu.

"Yunho, tumben kamu ke kantin.."

"Di kelas tidak ada teman, makannya aku kesini untuk mencari mu.." Ujar Yunho, sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Hhhmmm….. Owh, iya Yun kenalkan ini Sungmin dia teman baik ku di sekolah.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil melirik ke Sungmin yang duduk di depan Jaejoong.

"Ani.."

"Apanya..?"

"Aku, tidak mau kenalan dengannya.."

"Aish! Kau ini, bagaimana trauma mu mau hilang kalau kenalan saja seperti ini. Cobalah, untuk membuka diri kepada orang lain.." Jelas Jaejoong, sambil memegang pundak Yunho.

"Nde, arraseo.."

"Sungminnie, kenalkan diri mu ppali.." Suruh Jaejoong.

'Aish! Anak ini..' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida.." Ujar Sungmin, sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho imnida.." Balas Yunho, sambl membalas uluran Sungmin.

"Hhhmm…. Bagus, Owh iya Yun kamu mau makan..?"

"Ani aku sudah kenyang. Tapi, kalau beli minumman juga boleh aku haus, Jae temani aku beli.."

"Ck, kau ini seperti bayi saja.. Min kau mau titip tidak..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Ani, ini sudah cukup kok.. Sana, antar Yunho kasihan dia sepertinya dia benar-benar haus.." Balas Sungmin, sambil mengngibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ck, nde.. kau tunggu di sini dulu ne.."

"Hhhmmm…" Ujar Sungmin, sambil meminum minummannya.

"Kajja, Yun kita beli.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menarik tangan Yunho.

"Aish! Mereka itu sangat serasi.. aku jadi iri kepada mereka.." Ujar Sungmin, dan memperhatikan YunJae yang menjauh.

Selama Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan bersama, menuju tempat di mana minumman yang Yunho akan beli. Jaejoong, membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung.

"Eemm… Yun.." Ujar Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Wae Jae?.." Balas, Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Ekh, a-anu aku mau tanya.."

'Aigo!.. Kenapa jadi gugup seperti ini, kan aku hanya bertanya.. Aish! Ada apa dengan mu Kim Jaejoong..' Batin Jaejoong.

"Mau, tanya apa?.."

"Eeemm.. namja yang waktu itu berkelahi dengan mu di koridor namanya siapa?.." Tanya Jaejoong, dan entah kenapa senyumman yang tadinya terlihat jelas di wajah Yunho, memudar ketika Jaejoong bertanya tentang namja itu.

"Owh, namja itu namanya Choi Siwon.." Balas Yunho dengan wajah yang super duper datar.

'Owh, ternyata namja itu namanya Choi Siwon..' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ketika, Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana yang ada menjual minumman . Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja terjatuh, dan semua makanan yang yeoja itu bawa jatuh berantakan di lantai. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang melihat itu menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Gwenchana…" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

'Ekh, bukankah yeoja ini yang bersama Siwon waktu itu..' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ekh, gwenchana.." Balas yeoja itu dan tersenyum manis ke Jaejoong.

"Apa, mau ku belikan makanan mu yang terjatuh itu.." Tanpa ragu, Yunho menawarkan pertolongan kepada yeoja itu. Dan, sepertinya yeoja itu terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kebaikan Yunho.

'Ekh, tampan sekali namja ini..' Ucap yeoja itu bernama Go Ahra.

"Hey!.. Eotthe? Apa kau mau.." Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak merepotkan.."

"Ani, dengan senang hati aku membantu mu.." Ujar Yunho dengan senyum menawannya. Bahkan, lihat saja sekarang yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke sudah meleleh di tempat, dan ada pula yang mimisan.

Ternyata, seseorang yang melihat percakapan itu sudah mengepout bibirnya lucu. Hey! Lihat saja sekarang Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas berdiri di antara mereka, sama sekali tidak di herani.

"Kajja, kita beli.." Baru saja Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah mengepout bibirnya. Lucu itulah yang di fikirkan Yunho.

"Jae... kajja kita beli jangan marah eoh.. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang bersikap seperti anak bayi hhmm…" Jaejoong, yang merasa di ejek hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan deglernya dan itu malah menambah kadar keimutan Jaejoong di mata Yunho.

"Aigo..! kau ini imut sekali jika marah.." Yunho, yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Jaejoong mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"YA! Yunho appo… appo.. Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali.."

"Siapa, suruh kau bersikap seperti itu kajja.." Sambil, menggandeng tangan Jaejoong Yunho melirik ke Ahra.

"Eeemm…."

"Go Ahra.. panggil saja Ahra.." Ahra, yang merasa Yunho kesusahan untuk memanggilnya, memberitahu namanya.

"Ah..! Ahra, Jung Yunho imnida kajja kita memesan makanan mu.." Ajak, Yunho yang tangannya masih dengan manis menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"N-nde.." Ujar Ahra lemas dan memandang YunJae dengan tatapan benci.

'Aku, akan merebutnya dari mu Kim Jaejoong..' Ucap Ahra dalam haati dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

TBC

Huuwwaaa!...

Chapter 7 update.. ^^

Eotthe? Apa kalian suka..

Owh, iya saatnya membalas review di chap 6..

**Ok chechkidot…!**

**Himawari Ezuki : Ok ok.. Tae Rin, perbaiki mianhae klo membuat Hima terganggu. Jadi, malu sendiri deh.. *Pout**

**desi2121 : Klo, itu sih blum tau nanti Tae Rin pikir-pikir deh soalnya saran desi bagus.. :) Klau, msalah Yunho itu nanti dia sadar sndiri kok.. tpi, msih di chap lain.**

**Edelweis : Kmungkinan, bruangnya.. Hahahaha :D**

**Jihee46 : Ok ini sudah kok!.. =D**

**loa : Nde itu benar tpi, nanti ada saatnya Yunho menyadari betapa besarnya dia mencitai Jejoong kok.. :)**

**Guest : Ok.. ini sudah lanjut ^^**

**MaghT : Nde, Yunho di sini blum tau apa-apa biasa bru memulai membuka hati untuk berteman.. :)**

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sdh review..

Di review lagi ne.. *puppy eyes gagal

Sampai keetemu di next chap..

Annyeong.. ^o^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Go Ahra.. panggil saja Ahra.." Ahra, yang merasa Yunho kesusahan untuk memanggilnya, memberitahu namanya.

"Ah..! Ahra, Jung Yunho imnida kajja kita memesan makanan mu.." Ajak, Yunho yang tangannya masih dengan manis menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"N-nde.." Ujar Ahra lemas dan memandang YunJae dengan tatapan benci.

'Aku, akan merebutnya dari mu Kim Jaejoong..' Ucap Ahra dalam haati dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

"Yunho-shi kamsahamnida sudah membelikan makanan ini, aku jadi merasa merepotkan mu.." Yunho,Jaejoong, dan Ahra yang baru saja selesai membeli makanan untuk jam istirahat mereka. Dan berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol.

"Gwenchana.." Ucap Yunho, sambil tersenyum manis kepada Ahra."

'Bahkan, dia tidak pernah berprilaku segitu manisnya terhadap ku…' Ucap Jaejoong, dalam hati sambil melipat tangannya di dada. (Cemburu eoh)

"Min….!" Teriak Jaejoong, ketika melihat adiknya duduk satu meja bersama teman baiknya Sungmin. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung ngacir lari, meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

"Ekh, Ahra kamu tidak mau bergabung dengan kita..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ah.. Ani, aku bersama Siwon oppa saja.."

"Siwon.. owh, namja menyebalkan itu. Kau, dan dia mempunyai hubungan apa..?"

"Dia, hanya teman masa kecil dan mantan calon tunangan ku.." Ujar Ahra.

"Owh.. begitu, ya sudah aku ke sana dulu ne annyeong.."

"Annyeong haaahh…" Desah Ahra, dan menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu meja di kantin itu.

"Jae.." Yunho yang baru datang menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Yunho.. ppali duduk kita sudah menunggu mu.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menarik Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sekarang, mereka duduk satu meja dan mengobrol bersama. Tapi, tidak hanya terdapat Yunho dan Jaejoong di meja itu, masih banyak orang yang semeja dengan mereka. Di karenakan bentuk meja kantin yang panjang, jadi bisa memuat banyak orang. Ok, mari kita sebutkan siapa saja yang berada di meja itu, Yunho,Jaejoong,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin. Memang rata-rata teman Changmin berada di meja itu, tetapi Sungmin dan Jaejoong kenal baik dengan dua manusia yang sekarang satu meja dengan mereka. Sedangkan Yunho, dia masih saja diam dan tidak banyak bicara karena dia belum kenal dengan manusia-manusia aneh di depannya.

'Aigo…! Teman-teman Changmin kok aneh semua sih!.. Ada yang seperti monyet bahkan, sekarang ada kembaran evil dari Changmin. Ck, pasti akan sangat merepotkan..' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Yunho..!"

"Ekh, Jae waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho, dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ck, kau ini ppali kenalan dengan teman-teman Changmin, mereka anak-anak yang baik kok.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseo Lee Hyukjae imnida.. Hyung cukup memanggil ku Eunhyuk.." Ucap Eunhyuk, sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida.. Panggil saja Kyuhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Owh, kau yang berwajah monyet nama mu Eunhyuk, dan kamu yang seperti evil dan maniak game nama mu Kyuhyun. Hhmm… Yunho imnida salam kenal." Yunho yang, yah bisa di bilang senang mempunyai teman baru hanya tersenyum, menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk member salam, dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Benar-benar simple, jelas, dan padat.

Sedangkan, dua manusia yang di komentari oleh Yunho sudah meraung-raung di tempat, untungnya ada Sungmin dan Changmin jadi mereka bisa menahan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh teman mereka ini.

'Aish, namja ini ingin sekali ku bakar hidup-hidup dan membuangnya ke sungai Han. Enak sekali dia mengomentari ku..' Ucap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dan berakhirlah acara perkenalan mereka, yah walaupun tadi ada sedikit peperangan antara Yunho vs KyuHyuk. Tetapi, sepertinya namja manly ini menikmatinya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kelas XII B~

Seperti, biasa Yunho selalu menunggu Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama. Jaejoong keluar dari kelasnya ketika sebelumnya, tadi dia selesai membereskan semua buku-bukunya.

"Yun, kajja kita pulang.." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Nde.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan merangkul lengan Yunho. Tiba-tiba seseorang telah nyerobot masuk ke tengah-tengah mereka, dan dengan manjanya orang itu merangkul lengan Yunho.

"Yunho oppa.." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Go Ahra.

"Ekh, Ahra kamu ngapain di sini..?" Tanya Yunho, sambil berusah melepaskan rangkulan Ahra di lengannya.

'Aish..! yeoja ini benar-benar membuat ku risih..' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Eehhm… oppa apa boleh aku memanggil mu oppa.."

"Terserahmu.. ppali kau mau apa..?"

"Apa, boleh aku meminta oppa mengantar ku pulang.." Ujar Ahra, dengan puppy eyesnya yang 100% GAGAL.

"M-MWO!..." Teriak Yunho, dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Waeyo..? apa, oppa tidak mau mengantar ku.." Ucap Ahra, sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Ekh, bu-bukan begitu. Apa kamu tidak di jemput?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ada, tapi supir pribadi ku lagi sakit jadi tidak ada yang jemput.."

"Sudahlah Yun, kapan-kapan kita bisa pulang bersama. Kamu antar Ahra saja kasihan dia.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Ta-tapi Jae kamu bagaimana…?"

"Aku, kan bisa naik bus.. sudahlah antar saja dia"

"Haaahhh…. Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ne.." Yunho yang memang sangat sayang kepada Jaejoong. Tidak, ingin terjadi hal buruk kepada Jaejoong karena, itu dia sangat memperhatikan keselamatan Jaejoong.

"Nde.. tentu saja ppali antar dia.."

"Nde.. Kalau, begitu aku pergi dulu ne annyeong.." Ucap Yunho, dan mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Sedangkan, Ahra yeoja itu hanya diam memperhatikan kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya dia merasakan panas di hatinya.

'Awas! Kau Kim Jaejoong Yunho akan menjadi milik ku. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau, dan Yunho bersatu lihat saja nanti..' Ahra yang memang sangat membenci Jaejoong merencanakan sesuatu, dan itu sangat buruk untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Ahra.. kajja aku akan mengantar mu.."

"Ekh, nde.. Jaejoong aku duluan ne.." Ujar Ahra, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nde hati-hati.." Teriak Jaejoong, dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah, beberapa menit kepergian Yunho dan Ahra sekarang Jaejoong berada di halte bus, tetapi sudah hampir 10 menit dia menunggu tidak ada bus yang lewat.

"Aish.. pada kemana sih busnya aku harus pulang.." Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya mengerutu kesal dengan nasibnya. Tak lama, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Jaejoong, dan tak lama terbukalah kaca mobil itu memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah…" Sapa Siwon, dan tak lupa dengan lesung pipit yang tecetak jelas di pipinya.

"Ekh, annyeong Siwon-shi.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah jam sekolah sudah dari tadi usai.."

"Tadi, aku habis latihan basket. Eemm.. apa kau butuh tumpangan..?" Tanya Siwon.

"Nde.." Balas Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucu.

"Kalau, begitu aku akan mengantar mu, kajja masuk.."

"Ekh, jinja..?"

"Nde, ppali masuklah hari mulai sore apa kau mau di marahi eomma mu.."

"Tentu saja tidak.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon.

Di Mobil Siwon~

Sekarang, Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam mobil Siwon. Dan sepertinya suasana di dalam mobil itu sangat kaku, mereka hanya saling diam. Siwon yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Jaejoong, dan tersenyum tetapi bukan senyuman tulus yang terlihat. Seperti senyuman yang terlihat licik dan kemenangan.

'Kau, sangat pintar Go Ahra..' Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

Flasback on..

Di Koridor~

"Siwon oppa…!" Teriak seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra.

"Ahra, waeyo kau memanggil ku.."

"Begini aku ingin bertanya dan oppa harus jujur.. Apa, oppa menyukai Kim Jaejoong..?" Tanya Ahra to the point, dan sepertinya dia serius dengan apa yang dia tanyakan.

"M-MWO! K-kamu tau dari mana.." Siwon yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Ahra hanya cengo, dan menunjuk Ahra dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aish!.. oppa nggak usah segitu kagetnya, kitakan sudah berteman dari kecil bahkan kita mantan tunangan. Tentu saja aku tau sifat-sifat oppa.."

"Nde, aku tau itu terus, kamu mau apa…?"

"Oppa mau tidak berkerjasama dengan ku.." Tanya Ahra dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Kerjasama apaan..? Ternyata, sifat mu masih belum berubah.." Balas Siwon sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oppa aku serius…"

"Ok ok.. ppali lanjutkan apa yang mau kamu ucapkan.."

"Sini, oppa mendekat biar tidak ada yang mendengar.." Ujar Ahra.

'Ish, yeoja ini cerewet sekali..' Gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

Dengan, malas Siwon mendekat untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Ahra.

"Oppa, mau tidak bekerjasama dengan ku untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.. Eotthe? Apa oppa mau..?" Dengan wajah liciknya, Ahra berbisik ke Siwon untuk di ajak berkejasama untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mwo..! aku tidak salah dengarkan.."

"Jadi, bagaimana deal.." Ucap Ahra sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah di sini kita tidak di rugikan, jadi aku menerimanya deal.." Ujar Siwon sambil membalas uluran Ahra.

Flashback off..

Siwon mengingat kejadian dimana dia, dan Ahra melakukan kerjasama itu. Dan sepertinya Siwon serius akan memisahkan mereka.

'Permainan baru di mulai.. dan Jae mianhae aku sangat ingin memiliki mu..' Batin Siwon sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 update..!

Mianhae klo ada typo bertebaran…

Gomawo untuk yang mereview, dan membaca FF ini.. :)

Owh, iya saatnya balas-balas review di chap 7.. ^^

**Ok checkidot..!**

**Himawari Ezuki : Hahaha.. :D emang, gentengnya lgi bocor.. gomawo reviewnya..**

**Vic89 : Nde, tpi nanti mreka akan sling mencintai kok..! gomawo revienya.. :)**

**MaghT : Klo, apa yg akan di lakukan Ahra itu rahasia.. hehehe trus, kloo msalah Yunho suka sma Ahra nggak kok dia cuma menganggap teman.. ^^**

**Lanjut : Nde, ini sudah lanjut.. :)**

**Lizzy park : Ok.. gomawo :D**

**desi2121 : Owh, iya itu Changmin.. Mianhae, bnyak typonya.. :)**

**Minzy0330 : Nde, udh lama kale.. :P**

Jangan, lupa kalau sudah baca di review ne

sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Siwon mengingat kejadian dimana dia, dan Ahra melakukan kerjasama itu. Dan sepertinya Siwon serius akan memisahkan mereka.

'Permainan baru di mulai.. dan Jae mianhae aku sangat ingin memiliki mu..' Batin Siwon sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Jaejoong yang sadar di perhatikan, menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siwon, kenapa kamu memandang ku terus..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ekh, eeemm.. hari ini kamu sangat cantik Jae.." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya.

"Owh, kamsahamnida.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Selama, di dalam mobil Siwon dan Jaejoong hanya diam. Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jaejoong.

"Siwon kamsahamnida sudah mengantar ku.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"Nde, sama-sama.. Jae, aku pulang ya.." Balas Siwon, yang masih di dalam mobil.

"Hhhmmm…. Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan.." Teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Di Mobil Yunho~

Yunho dan Ahra yang satu mobil hanya diam, dan tidak mengobrol sama sekali. Sedangkan Ahra dia benar-benar gugup, dengan susah payah dia mengatur detak jantungnya yang makin lama makin cepat.

'Aigo.. Yunho oppa kalau di lihat dari dekat ternyata akan mejadi lebih tampan. Aku jadi makin ingin menjadikannya namjachingu ku..' Ucap Ahra dalam hati, sambil memperhatikan wajah Yunho tanpa berkedip.

Sedangkan Yunho yang memang merasa di perhatikan mulai risih, dan menoleh ke Ahra.

"Waeyo..? kamu memperhatikan ku eoh.." Ujar Yunho dengan nada suara yang dingin, dan wajah yang datar.

"Ah.. A-ani tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Ya sudah.." Balas Yunho cuek sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Ahra yang sudah melihat rumahnya, menoleh ke Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung, dan bertanya-tanya.

'Yeoja ini kenapa..?' Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Waey-.." Belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, dengan cepat Ahra mencium pipi Yunho dan keluar dari mobil itu.

"Oppa gomawo sudah mengantar ku pulang.. aku masuk dulu ne annyeong.." Ahra yang memang malu dengan apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Hanya bisa lari, dan masuk kerumahnya.

'Aigo, jantung ku benar-benar ingin meledak..' Teriak Ahra, sambil memegang dadanya yang naik turun karena kejadian tadi.

Selama Ahra yang berteriak- teriak, dan loncat-loncat kegirangan di rumahnya. Yunho yang memang kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Hanya bisa diam, dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Apa, yang baru di lakukan oleh yeoja tadi.." Ucap Yunho, dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sekarang Yunho sudah sampai di rumahnya, dan seperti biasa memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dengan malas Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ketika sudah sampai di depan tangga, tidak sengaja dia melihat appanya yang ketiduran di ruang kerjanya. Yunho yang melihat itu teringat kembali, kejadian dua tahun lalu yang menyebabkan dia kecewa dengan appanya sendiri.

Flashback on..

Dengan gembira Jung Yunho yang saat itu masih berumur 15 tahun, pulang menuju rumahnya dengan jalan kaki. Ketika dia sampai di rumahnya, Yunho di kagetkan dengan apa yang dia lihat. Appanya sendiri yang bilang sangat menyayangi eommanya, dengan mesra melakukan adegan berciuman di ruang keluarga mereka dengan yeoja lain. Dan, itu benar-benar membuat Yunho kaget.

"APPA! Apa yang appa lakukan. Apa appa tidak mencintai eomma lagi..! Appa memang namja brengsek.." Teriak Yunho dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Jung Yoochun yang waktu itu memang tidak sadar bahwa Yunho sudah melihatnya. Dan kaget mendengar bahwa anaknya sendiri mengucapi dirinya brengsek. Hal itu membuat Yoochun marah, dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa kau bilang Jung Yunho, kamu berani mengucapi appa mu brengsek dasar anak nakal.."

Plaakk!.….

Dengan, keras Yoochun menampar anaknya sendiri sedangkan Yunho, dia benar-benar kecewa apa yang di lakukan appanya..

"Hiks.. appa memang jahat appa tidak sayang dengan eomma dan Yunho.. AKU MEMBENCI APPA!..." Yunho yang memang kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan appanya hanya bisa berteriak, dan lari menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa meratapi kesalahannya, dan memandangi tangannya sendiri yang sudah menampar anak tunggalnya itu.

'Yunho, maafkan appa..' Ucap Yoochun dalam hati, dan mulai menangis.

"Tuan a-apa yang terjadi..?" Ternyata yeoja tadi masih berada di situ.

"Kamu, pergi dari sini aku tidak ingin melihat mu..!" Teriak Yoochun kepada yeoja itu.

"Ekh, ba-baik tuan.." Ucap yeoja itu, dan ternyata yeoja itu adalah skretaris pribadi dari Jung Yoochun.

"Ommo.. apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada anak ku.." Ujar Yoochun sambil menangis.

Flashback Off..

Dengan tatapan sendu Yunho memandang appanya yang tertidur dari jauh. Dan sadar atau tidak Yunho meneteskan air matanya, dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu itulah yang membuat Yunho berbicara dingin dan kasar kepada appanya. Terkadang dia merasa bersalah tetapi, rasa benci dan kecewa telah membuatnya buta.

'Appa mianhae..' Batin Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya.

:: I'm n Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Jaejoong yang baru sampai di rumahnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baru saja sampai di ruang keluarga dia di kagetkan dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Noona, namja tadi siapa..?" Tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jaejoong.

"Huuwwwaaa!..."

Duaakk…

"YA! Appo.. noona ini kenapa sih melemparku dengan sepatu, aigo.. appo.." Ucap Changmin, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hehehehe… mianhae habis Min main muncul saja di belakang noona. Kan noona kaget.." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aish!.. terserah, jadi tadi itu siapa..?"

"Owh, itu Siwon dia siswa baru di sekolah kita. Memangnya, Min tidak tau ya..?"

"Ani.. tapi, noona aku tidak merestui mu jika kamu berpacaran dengan namja itu. Aku merasa dia namja yang jahat. Tapi, kalau sama Yunho hyung aku setuju dia orang yang baik, dan enak di ajak berbicara. Eeemm… ya sudah noona ke kamar dan ganti baju, Min Cuma mau ngomong itu saja.." Changmin yang sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena ucapan Changmin tadi.

"Aish!.. bocah itu apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.. 'berpacaran dengan Yunho' Aigo.. aku jadi malu sendiri. Sudah, akh aku mau ke kamar.." Dengan bibir yang dipout, Jaejoong menuju kamarnya dengan langkah di seret-seret.

Pukul 20.00 Di Kamar Jaejoong~

Drrrttt…. Drrrttt...

Neon nareul weonhae naeon naege bbajye neon naege michyeo

He eonal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin..

Jaejoong yang mendengar handphonenya berdering cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Yobseo.."

"Yobseo, hai Jae kamu sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamatkan..?" Tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

'Ekh, ini siapa..? tapi suaranya mirip Yunho.' Jaejoong yang memang tidak tau siapa yang menelponnya melihat di layar handphonenya. Tetapi, di situ hanya tertulis nomor yang tidak di kenal.

"Nugu..?"

"Ck, kau ini kebiasaan pasti nomor ku belum kamu masukkan di kontak mu. Aku Yunho.."

"Ekh, Yu-Yunho Jung Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong, sepertinya dia belum percaya.

"Nde.. aku J.U.N.G Y.U.N.H.O Jung Yunho..!" Ucap Yunho, sambil menekan satu-satu huruf namanya.

"Ji-jinja.. Ya, sudah kamu mau tanya apa kok tumben menelphone ku.."

"Aku hanya mau tanya, apa kau selamat sampai rumah..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nde.." Balas Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun dia tau bahwa Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bagus, deh kalau begitu.. Owh, iya Jae besok kan hari minggu. Bagaimana, kalau kita ke kebun binatang apa kau mau..?"

"MWO! Jinja aigo.. nde aku Mau! aku mau!.." Ujar Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Hahaha.. baiklah besok kita ke sana ne. Jam 11.00 aku akan menjemput mu.. Kalau, begitu jaljja Jae sampai ketemu besok.."

"Nde.. jaljja Yun.."

Klik'

"Ommo!... besok pasti akan menyenangkan aku jadi tidak sabar.." Jaejoong yang memang sangat senang ke kebun binatang, dan sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sabar. Dengan cepat dia pergi menuju ranjangnya,mematikan lampu, dan menutup matanya.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Klik'

"Aigo.. yeoja itu semangat sekali ke kebun binatang.. sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur.." Yunho berjalan menuju ranjangnya,mamatikan lampu kamarnya, dan menuju alam mimpinya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

'Selamat tidur Jae..' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 update..

Mianhae kalau chap ini pendek..

Tae Rin baru ketik jadi sedikit aja jadinya..

Eotthe…? Apa kalian suka.. :)

Mianhae Tae Rin nggak bisa balas reviewnya lagi sibuk nih..

Jadi kapan-kapan saja Tae Rin balas lagi.. :)

Jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. :D

Tae Rin tunggu review dan saran-saran kalian di kotak review ne..

Sampai jumpa di next chap

annyeong.. =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Klik'

"Aigo.. yeoja itu semangat sekali ke kebun binatang.. sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur.." Yunho berjalan menuju ranjangnya,mamatikan lampu kamarnya, dan menuju alam mimpinya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

'Selamat tidur Jae..' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Kring..! Kring..! Kring..!

Klik'

"Whooaammm…" Jaejoong yang baru bangun dari tidurnya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Krekk..

"Euuhhmm….. Selamat pagi dunia.." Sambil membuka jendela kamarnya, Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut pagi di hari libur.

"Haaahh…. hari yang cerah saatnya mandi.."Dengan santai Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Segarnya…" Jaejoong yang baru selesai membersihkan dirinya, berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Hhhmmm… pakai baju apa ya.." Sambil memegang dagunya, Jaejoong mencoba berfikir dan meliha-lihat semua pakaian yang dia punya.

"Hari ini aku harus tampil cantik di depan Yunho.." Dengan semangat Jaejoong memilih-milih, dan mencoba semua pakaiannya.

"Ah!.. pakai ini saja cantik.." Jaejoong yang sudah mendapatkan pakaian yang akan dia pakai, mulai memakai bajunya, dan selesai. Sekarang Jaejoong memang terlihat cantik, tapi feminim. Sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca. Baju yang Jaejoong pakai adalah, baju terusan dengan rok selutut berwarna putih yang dihiasi motif bunga cantik, lengan baju sebahu yang memperlihatkan kulit putih susunya. Serta topi yang berbentuk lebar berwarna putih, dan sepatu santai berwarna putih yang menambah kecantikan Jaejoong di hari ini.

Jaejoong duduk di depan kaca kamarnya untuk merapikan, atau lebih tepatnya mempercantik rambut sebahunya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya, serta Jaejoong menambahkan lipglose pada bibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna. Dengan tersenyum Jaejoong melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Semoga hari ini akan menyenangkan.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan berjalan menuju meja makan di mana semua keluarganya melakukan acara sarapan pagi bersama.

"Pagi eomma appa.." Teriak Jaejoong, dan duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Pagi Jae.. " Balas Leeteuk, dan Kangin sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya tampil cantik pagi ini.

"Changmin pagi.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya

"Pa-.." Belum selesai Changmin membalas sapaan noonanya. Changmin hanya diam, dan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali, melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ommo..! ini Jae noona…?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Aish.. kau ini tidak usah sekaget itu.." Balas Jaejoong, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aigo.. noona sangat cantik.." Puji Changmin dengan semangat.

"Nde, gomawo.."

"Ta..-"

"Hey! Kim Changmin diam dan lanjutkan sarapan mu. Aku tidak suka jika kamu memuji ku paling akhir-akhirnya kamu akan menyebutkan satu-satu apa kekurangan pada penampilan ku, dan blablablabla… bosan, tau dengarnya.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan melakukan sarapan paginya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mengepout bibirnya lucu, dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jae.."

"Nde eomma.."

"Kamu mau kemana..? kok hari ini penampilan mu cantik sekali.." Tanya Leeteuk, sambil meyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Ekh, Jae mau..-"

"Eomma, noona itu mau pergi kencan dengan Yunho hyung.. biasa lagi di mabuk cinta.." Dengan seenak jidatnya Changmin main nyerobot masuk dalam obrolan Jaejoong, dan Leeteuk. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya menatap marah ke Changmin.

"Mwo..? noona ini tidak usah malu-malu Min tau kok noona menyukai Yunho hyung.." Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan adiknya, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu perasaannya sudah terbongkar di depan keluarganya secara LIVE.

"Tuh kan!.. Eomma noona saja malu-malu seperti itu, berarti dia memang menyukai Yunho hyung.." Jelas Changmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jinja..! Aigo anak eomma sudah besar eoh.." Ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sedangkan Kangin hanya diam, dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Plaakk!...

"Appoo…!" Pekik Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Huh! Rasakan kau ini sembarangan saja kalau berbicara. Apa kamu mau noona sumpel mulut mu pake sapatu hakh..!" Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menyodorkan sepatunya ke mulut Changmin.

"Ani!... noona kira aku ini kanibal apa pemakan segalanya.."

"Memang….!" Balas JaeKangTeuk.

Sedangkan, Changmin hanya mengepout bibirnya kesal, dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Kring..! Kring..!

Klik'

"Eeeuukhh….." Sambil mengucek matanya, Yunho bangun dari ranjang empuknya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan di pagi hari. Memang sudah kebiasaan untuk seorang Jung Yunho melakukan sedikit olahraga, atau pemanasan sesudah bangun tidur. Sesudah melakukan pemanasan, Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haaaahhhh…..." Yunho berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan.

"Pakai yang mana..?" Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Yunho mencari yang mana kira-kira cocok untuk dirinya.

"Ini sajalah…" Yunho mulai memakai baju yang dia pilih, dan ternyata pilihannya tidak salah. Dengan baju yang berwarna biru langit, serta kancing baju yang berwarna putih,lengan baju yang digulung sesiku,celana berwarna abu-abu, dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Membuatnya terlihat tampan, dan berwibawa.

Sambil bersiul Yunho berjalan menuju kaca yang berada di kamarnya membentuk poninya ke atas, dan merapikan sisi rambutnya yang lain.

"Ok, selesai.. saatnya ke rumah Jaejoong." Dengan santai Yunho berjalan ke lantai satu, dan tidak lupa mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja kecil samping kasurnya.

Sekarang Yunho sudah berada di meja makan keluarganya tetapi, Yunho tidak melakukan sarapan pagi dia hanya meminum jusnya, dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi baru saja Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang telah memanggilnya.

"Yunho.."

"Mwo..?" Dengan terpaksa Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kamu, tidak makan nak..? Tadi appa sudah memasakkan sarapan kesukaan mu.."

"Untuk apa appa repot-repot masak kan ada maid.." Ucap Yunho dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Nde appa tau tapi, appa ingin memasakkan sarapan untuk mu.."

"Ck, aku tidak lapar.. makan saja sendiri.." Ujar Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Yoochun yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari anaknya sendiri, hanya manatap sendu kepergian Yunho dari meja makan.

'Hati-hati di jalan ya nak..' Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv, dan sekalian menunggu Yunho untuk menjemputnya. Sekitar 10 menit seseorang telah memencet bel rumah keluarga Kim. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu membuka pintu, dan betul saja dugaannya bahwa Yunho yang datang.

"Hai Jae.." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Hai Yun.. Kamu mau masuk dulu, atau kita langsung berangkat…?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana langsung berangkat saja.."

"Eemm… baiklah kajja kita berangkat.." Baru saja Jaejoong dan Yunho akan pergi dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Jaejoong.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong kamu melupakan sesuatu.." Teriak seseorang, dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Eoh! eomma.."

"Ini, topi mu ketinggalan di sofa.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan topi Jaejoong.

"Owh, iya Jae lupa gomawo eomma.."

"Nde.. Yunho.."

"Nde, ajhuma.."

"Jaga, Jaejoong ya.. dia kalau di kebun binatang suka hilang. Jadi, awasi terus.. " Perintah Leeteuk.

"Nde ajhuma.." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan menuju mobil Yunho yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kim.

"Bersenang-senanglah.." Teriak leeteuk, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nde pai pai eomma.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Mobil Yunho~

"Jae.."

"Nde.." Balas Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Hari ini kamu cantik.." Puji Yunho, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Ekh, go-gomawo.." Ujar Jaejoong, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Di Kebun Binatang~

"Nah kita sudah sampai.. Kajja kita masuk.." Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam.

Ketika Yunho, dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di dalam tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Yunho dari belakang..

Greepp!.…

"Yunho oppa..!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 10 update..

Gomawo ne untuk yang sudah mereview last chap.. :)

Dan, semoga saja kalian tidak bosan dengan ceritanya..

Karena kemungkinan sudah mendekati END tapi, kemungkinan ya..

Soalnya Tae Rin benar-benar belum tau END sampai chapter berapa..?

Tapi, Tae Rin sudah tau ENDnya mau kayak apa..

Jadi, kalau kalian mau tau ENDnya seperti apa please tetap baca, dan di review..

Tae Rin Cuma bisa berharap semoga kalian belum bosan.. :)

Ok, sekian dan terima kasih.. =D

Annyeong..!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Kebun Binatang~

"Nah kita sudah sampai.. Kajja kita masuk.." Ucap Yunho sambil menggandeng Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam.

Ketika Yunho, dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di dalam tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Yunho dari belakang..

Greepp!.…

"Yunho oppa..!"

.

.

.

Chapter 11

"Yunho oppa..!" Pekik orang itu.

Yunho yang kaget dengan pelukan itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ekh, Ahra..! kamu ngapain di sini..?" Tanya Yunho, dan tentunya berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ahra.

"Ahra ke sini mau lihat kelinci.." Balas Ahra, dan menampilkan senyum megerikannya, ekh! maksudnya manisnya.

"Owh, tapi kamu ke sini sama siapa apa kamu sendirian ke sini..?"

"Nde, habis Siwon oppa tidak mau mengantar Ahra.." Ujar Ahra, dan malah tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia sudah mengeluarkan death glarenya ke Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Yunho yang melihat tatapan mengerikan Jaejoong kepadanya, dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ahra.

"N-nde ta-tapi bisa tidak kamu lepaskan pelukan mu…"Ucap Yunho.

"Waeyo..? Aku nyaman seperti ini bersama oppa.."

'Nde itu kamu bukan aku..!' Teriak Yunho dalam hati.

"Aish!... aku kesini mau melihat-lihat binatang bersama Jaejoong jadi cepatlah menyingkir ini sesak tau...!" Dengan segala cara, dan kerja keras akhirnya Yunho terlepas dari pelukan Ahra. Sedangkan Ahra hanya mengepout bibirnya.

"Haahhh… Jae.." Panggil Yunho, sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Nde.."

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan.." Ucap Yunho, dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

'Huh! Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian bersenang-senang. Untung, saja tadi aku melihat mobil oppa kalau tidak, ck aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi..' Batin Ahra.

Baru saja Yunho, dan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya seseorang telah menempel manja di lengan Yunho yang saat itu sedang bebas.

"Ekh! Apa yang kau lakukan…?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan, Jaejoong bibirnya sudah berkomat-kamit entah apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Waeyo? Aku kan ingin bermanja-manja dengan oppa.."

"Aish, YA! sudah ku bilang menyingkirlah dari ku.." Teriak Yunho, dan tentunya semua pengunjung secara spontan menoleh ke Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho dia hanya membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Oppa kenapa sekejam itu kepada Ahra.. Ahrakan hanya ingin ikut bersama oppa.." Ujar Ahra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haaahhh…. Baiklah kamu boleh ikut…" Ucap Yunho, dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yeeyyy!..." Pekik Ahra.

Yunho,Jaejoong, dan Ahra sekarang berjalan bersama. Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka, walaupun di ganggu dengan seorang lagi.

"Oppa, kita lihat kelinci yuk.." Ajak Ahra, sambil menarik-narik tangan Yunho.

"Baiklah.. di mana tempatnya coba kamu lihat di peta.." Baru saja Ahra membuka peta lokasi hewan-hewan di kebun binatang itu, tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak. Dan itu membuat Yunho, dan Ahra menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kyaaaaa!..." Pekik Jaejoong.

"Jae waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Itu, ada gajah..! Kita lihat gajah ya Yun.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik Yunho.

"Nde, kajja kita lihat.."

Baru saja Yunho berjalan, lengan satunya yang bebas ternyata sudah di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Ani.. lihat kelinci dulu.." Ujar Ahra, dan menarik Yunho.

"YA! gajah dulu.." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kelinci pokoknya harus kelinci.."

"Ekh, kandang kelinci kan jauh kalau gajah kan dekat jadi harus gajah dulu dong!..."

"Tapi, kan kelinci lebih lucu jadi kelinci.."

"Gajah lebih manis kok terus belalai panjang juga lucu.."

"Pokoknya kelinci..!"

"Gajah..!"

"Kelinci…!"

"Gajah..!"

"Kelinci…!"

"Gajah..!"

Yunho yang berada di tengah-tengah sudah mulai risih, dan sepertinya kesabaran Yunho mulai habis..

"Aish! Kalian in berisik sekali.. lebih baik kalian suit saja..!" Teriak Yunho, dan menoleh ke Jaejoong dan Ahra bergantian.

"Ide yang bagus.. kajja kita suit.." Ajak Ahra.

"Ok, siapa takut.." Balas Jaejoong, dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan suit.

"Hana,dul set.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan Ahra bersamaan.

"Yeeeyyy!... aku menang.." Teriak Jaejoong kegirangan.

"Yun, kajja kita lihat gajah.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan menarik Yunho menuju kandang gajah.

"Huh! Sial.." Ahra yang kesal, karena kekalahannya hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dengan terpaksa Ahra mengikuti Yunho, dan Jaejoong menuju kandang gajah.

"Manisnya..." Jaejoong yang sudah berada di kandang gajah, dengan gembira mengelus-ngelus belalai panjang milik gajah itu. Bahkan dia memberi nama kepada gajah-gajah di kandang itu.

"Apa kamu sangat suka dengan hewan ini…?" Yunho yang berada di samping Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan anak kecil.

"Nde mereka sangat manis, dan lucu karena itu aku sangat menyukai gajah.." Balas Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Hahahaha…. Nde.." Ujar Yunho, dan mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Selama Yunho, dan Jaejoong sedang bersenang-senang di satu sisi seorang yeoja sudah menekuk wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hey! Hey! Apa melihat gajahnya sudah selesai..?" Tanya Ahra dengan nada suara yang kesal. Jujur saja kakinya sudah pegal, karena menunggu Jaejoong bermain-main dengan binatang kesayangannya itu.

"Ekh, kamu mau melihat kelinci.. Bagaimana, kalau kamu lihat saja sendiri kami mau pergi makan. Jadi mianhae aku tidak bisa mengantar mu, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne annyeong.. " Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang memang sudah selesai dengan acara lihat-lihat binatangnya sudah mulai lapar. Jadi mereka tidak bisa mengantar Ahra untuk melihat kelinci.

Yunho, dan Jaejoong sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Dan meninggalkan Ahra yang hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"M-MWO!... Yunho bilang apa..! Aish SIAL!..." Teriak Ahra, dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

Di Mobil Yunho~

"Yun.."

"Hhhmmm…. Waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho, sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, kamu tidak mengantar Ahra melihat kelinci. Kasihan dia sudah menunggu lama.."

"Biarkan saja, siapa suruh dia menggangu acara kita. Aku tidak suka dengan orang seperti itu suka menggangu, dan menggangu.." Ucap Yunho sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menginjak gas.

"Tapi, kan jangan seperti itu.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadanya.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu ini terlalu baik, sudahlah memang salahnya kok! Eeemm… Jae kita makan dulu ne baru aku akan mengantar mu pulang.."

"Nde.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Restoran~

Yunho, dan Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di restoran itu. Masuk dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

"Jae kamu mau makan apa..?" Tanya Yunho, dan mulai membuka daftar menu di restoran itu.

"Eeehhmm…. Aku sama seperti mu saja.."

"Ekh, beneran nih.."

"Nde.."

"Haahhh…. Baiklah.." Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Jaejoong memanggil pelayan, dan memesan makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Jae.."

"Mwo..?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Jangan marah eoh.. mianhae kalau tadi sikap ku ke Ahra salah.." Ujar Yunho dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Aku, bukan marah karena itu Yunho.."

"Terus, kalau bukan itu. Kenapa, wajah mu kusut seperti itu..?" Tanya Yunho, dengan kening yang di kerutkan.

"Aniya, gwenchana.." Ujar Jaejoong , dan menangkupkan wajahnya.

"Aish!.. kamu ini, kalau begitu habis ini kita beli boneka gajah. Biar wajah kusut mu itu menghilang.. Kamu benar-benar jelek seperti itu, tapi kamu mau tidak..?"

"Ekh, jinja aigo.. aku mau! Aku mau..!" Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil moodnya cepat sekali berubah..' Batin Yunho.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Yuhnho dan Jaejoong telah datang.

"Silahkan di nikmati.." Ucap pelayan itu ramah.

"Kamsahamnida…." Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho makan dalam diam. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong memang lapar lihat saja setelah beberapa menit makanan Jaejoong sudah di tandas habis oleh Jaejoong.

"Nah, sudah selesai kajja kita beli boneka gajah.." Ajak Yunho, ketika sebelumnya tadi sudah membayar semua pesanan mereka di kasir.

"Nde, ppali kita beli.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan menarik-narik Yunho.

"Ne Jae sabar, jangan tarik-tarik nanti tangan ku putus kamu mau tanggung jawab eoh.."

"Huh! Kamu ini aku kan hanya ingin cepat-cepat peluk boneka gajah baru ku.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Hhhhmmm… nde! Nde! aku tau.." Yunho, dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil. Dan berangkat ke toko boneka. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka menemukan toko boneka yang lumayan besar, dan sepertinya toko ini memiliki bermacam-macam jenis boneka yang lucu-lucu.

Ketika YunJae masuk kedalam toko itu, mereka memang terpukau dengan tempat itu. Ruangannya sangat besar, dan bagus. Boneka-boneka di toko itu juga di tata rapi menambah kadar kerapian di toko itu. Ternyata Yunho tidak salah pilih tempat. Selama Yunho, dan Jaejoong berkeliling mencari boneka gajah akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan benda yang mereka cari.

"Aigo.. kyeopta..!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka gajah besar itu.

"Jae mau itu.."

"Ne, boneka ini lembut dan ukurannya juga besar enak sekali untuk di peluk…"

"Hahaha… nde. Kalau begitu kita beli yang ini.." Yunho, dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membayar boneka itu. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka berjalan menuju mobil milik Yunho untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Sekarang Yunho, dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan rumah Jaejoong. Dan sadar atau tidak ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka sempat hanya diam di dalam mobil Yunho, dan sepertinya Jaejoong mulai canggung dengan suasana ini.

"Ehm, Yun.."

"Nde.." Balas Yunho, dan menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini aku sangat senang.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke Yunho.

"Nde sama-sama, aku juga senang hari ini bisa jalan-jalan seharian penuh dengan mu.."

"Kalau, begitu sampai jumpa besok.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan pergi dari tempat itu, dia berbalik dan..

Cup!..

"Jaljja Yun.." Jaejoong yang malu dengan apa yang dia perbuat, langsung lari masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa boneka gajahnya yang besar.

'Ommo.. apa yang ku lakukan kenapa aku menciumnya..' Batin Jaejoong, sambil memegang bibirnya dan lari ke kamarnya. Di satu sisi Yunho masih diam di tempat , jujur saja dia masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi setelah dia sadar, hanya terlihat senyuman yang lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ck, Jae kamu benar-benar bisa membuat ku gila.." Ujar Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu…

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 11 update..

Mianhae kalau alurnya aneh, dan kata-katanya mulai kaku ..

Jujur Tae Rin mulai bingung sendiri mau ketik kata-katanya gimana..

Tapi, Tae Rin tetap akan berjuang untuk meyelesaikan FF ini..

Jadi mian Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf kalau karya Tae Rin tidak maksimal dan chapter yang terkadang pendek. Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf.. D:

Semoga di next chap mood Tae Rin baik, dan menghasilkan chapter yang baik..

Tae Rin berharap kalian bisa mengerti.. :)

Review Please..


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Cup!..

"Jaljja Yun.." Jaejoong yang malu dengan apa yang dia perbuat, langsung lari masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa boneka gajahnya yang besar.

'Ommo.. apa yang ku lakukan kenapa aku menciumnya..' Batin Jaejoong, sambil memegang bibirnya dan lari ke kamarnya. Di satu sisi Yunho masih diam di tempat , jujur saja dia masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi setelah dia sadar, hanya terlihat senyuman yang lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ck, Jae kamu benar-benar bisa membuat ku gila.." Ujar Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu…

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Di Koridor Sekolah~

"Oppa!... Oppa!..."

"Oppa saranghae….."

"Oppa jadilah namjachingu ku…!"

Seperti biasa seorang Jung Yunho yang saat itu baru saja tiba di sekolah. Sudah membuat semua yeoja di sekolah itu berteriak-teriak memujanya. Yah, memang di sekolah itu memiliki idola baru yaitu Choi Siwon, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi jumlah fans Yunho. Dan sepertinya kesabaran Yunho sudah habis.

"YA! bisa tidak kalian diam. Apa kalian tidak bosan berteriak setiap hari, dan itu bisa membuat suara kalian habis..!" Teriak Yunho, sambil menghadap ke semua yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarnya.

Bukannya lari atau ketakutan yeoja-yeoja itu malah berbisik-bisik, dan sepertinya mereka makin mengngagumi sikap dingin Yunho.

'Ommo!... aku benar-benar bisa gila…!' Batin Yunho.

Yunho yang memang malas berdiam di tempat itu melangkahkan kakinya, untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan tangan yang masuk di saku celannya, Yunho berjalan santai menuju ke tempat kesukaannya, apa lagi kalau bukan taman belakang sekolah. Ketika sudah berada di tikungan dekat taman, tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong di taman belakang itu. Dengan seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedang mengancam Jaejoong. Dan, sepertinya dia mengenal yeoja itu..

"Ahra.." Ucap Yunho, dengan volume suara yang kecil.

:: I'm in Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Kring.. Kring.. Kri-..

Klik'

"Eukkhh….." Dengan matanya yang masih tertutup rapat, Kim Jaejoong turun dari kasur empuknya. Dan tidak sengaja, atau mungkin sengaja jidatnya dengan mulus terhantup dinding.

Duuaaakk!…..

"Ah! Appo…" Sambil mengelus jidat mulusnya, Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yah seperti biasa, membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Haahhh… segarnya.." Dengan santai, Jaejoong berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Sudah siap.. saatnya sarapan.." Sambil bersenandung kecil Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana keluarganya sudah mengumpul untuk melaksanakan sarapan pagi.

"Pagi semuanya…" Teriak Jaejoong, dan seperti biasa duduk di sampai Changmin. Adik kesayangannya.

"Pagi.." Balas KangTeukMin bersamaan.

"Noona.."

"Waeyo Min..?" Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Changmin.

"Aku berangkat bersama noona ne.."

"Ekh, tumben biasanya kamu kan ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan berangkat bersama.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Owh, itu Kyuhyun lagi sakit jadi aku berangkat bersama noona ne.. Boleh kan..?" Tanya Changmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ck, kamu ini tentu saja boleh. Noona malah senang kalau kita berangkat bersama.." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Changmin.

"Jinja.. aigo gomawo noona. Noona memang kakak ku yang paling baik.." Ujar Changmin, sambil memeluk Jaejoong manja"

"YA! ppali lepaskan pelukanmu..!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Hehehe.. mian.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Sekolah~

"Noona Min ke kelas dulu ne.." Ucap Changmin, dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap kepergian adiknya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sudah sampai di sekolah, berpisah di koridor. Yah di karenakan kelas mereka berbeda arah Changmin di kelas XIIA, dan Jaejoong di kelas XIIB. Apa kalian bingung kenapa Changmin yang masih berumur di bawah Jaejoong satu tahun, tetapi sudah berada di kelas XII. Ya di karenakan dia memiliki kecerdasan yang bagus, Changmin juga sekelas dengan Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Kyuhyun yang seumuran dengannya adalah, teman satu kelasnya yang IQnya tidak jauh beda dengan Changmin. Karena itu dia bisa loncat kelas, benar-benar namja yang pintar.

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas…" Baru saja Jaejoong akan pergi dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang telah menariknya dengan paksa menuju ke suatu tempat, dan sepertinya Jaejoong tau tempat itu.

'Bukankah ini taman belakang sekolah…' Batin Jaejoong.

"Hey!... yeoja centil.."

"Ekh, Ahra untuk apa kamu menarik ku ke sini..?"

"Ck, kamu ini tidak usah banyak basa-basi jauhi Yunho..!" Ucap Ahra dingin, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"M-MWO…! Kamu, bilang apa…?"

"Nde, jauhi dia.."

"W-waeyo..? kenapa, kamu berucap seperti itu.."

"Hei! Aku tau kamu menyukainya. Iya kan..!" Teriak Ahra.

"Nde, aku memang menyukainya memang kenapa.."

"Owh begitu kalau kamu tidak mau menjauhinya, aku yang akan membuatnya menjauh dari mu.."

"Maksud mu apa..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membunuhnya…" Ancam Ahra.

"M-Mwo!... kamu bilang apa kenapa kamu berucap seperti itu.."

"Kamu, mau tau alasannya apa… aku berfikir jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kamu juga tidak boleh mendapatkannya. Jadi lebih baik dia mati dan kita impas, tidak ada yang mendapatkannya.." Ucap Ahra.

"K-kamu gila..! jika kamu menyukainya cobalah kejar dia, Ahra bukan begini caranya.. Jebal jangan seperti ini.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan menyentuh bahu Ahra, Ahra sudah menyentak tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh aku..! Dan bagaimana bisa aku mengejarnya jika kamu selalu saja menempel dengannya. Ku ulangi sekali lagi jauhi dia, atau aku akan membunuhnya.." Teriak Ahra. Ahra adalah orang yang tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya, jika dia berucap akan dia lakukan tanpa belas kasihan. Ya itulah Ahra selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, walaupun itu dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

"A-ahra.. kamu tidak serius kan..?"

"Aku, tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapan ku. Jadi lakukanlah jika kamu tidak ingin melihat orang yang kamu suka akan mati.."

"Haaaahh…. Ba-baiklah aku, aku akan melakukannya.." Balas Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka dari wajah cantik yang dimiliki Ahra. Memiliki sifat yang tersembunyi, dan dia sangat kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Ahra akan membunuh Yunho jika dia tidak mengikuti kata-kata Ahra.

"Bagus.. gomawo Jaejoong-ah.." Ujar Ahra, dengan senyum yang terlihat manis. Tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong, menurutnya itu terlihat mengerikan.

Setelah Ahra dan Jaejoong menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba seseorang telah menghampiri mereka. Dan yang bikin Jaejoong dan Ahra kaget ternyata orang itu adalah Yunho..

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

"Ahra…" Ucap Yunho, dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Yunho yang penasaran berjalan menghampiri dua yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini..?" Tanya Yunho, sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Heran.

"Owh i-itu kami lagi.." Jaejoong yang bingung ingin menjawab apa, hanya terbata-bata.

"Owh, itu kami lagi ngobrol saja.. aku ingin berteman dekat dengan Jaejoong karena itu kami ngobrol di sini.. Iya kan Jae..?" Ahra yang sudah selesai menjelaskan ke Yunho, bertanya ke Jaejoong untuk memastikan ke Yunho bahwa mereka benar-benar hanya mengobrol bersama.

"N-nde.. kami hanya mengobrol saja.." Balas Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu Jae kajja antar aku ke kelas.." Ajak Yunho, dengan manja.

"E-ekh.. ba-baiklah.." Ketika Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Ahra, dengan pelan ahra membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk memberitahu ke Yunho tentang tadi. Atau kau akan mendapat balasannya.. Ingat itu.."

"Jae.. kajja kenapa kamu diam saja.." Yunho yang tidak sabar, menarik Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Teng! Teng! Teng!..

Di Kelas XIIA

Bel yang menunjukan jam istirahat telah di mulai, membuat sekian banyak murid menuju kantin. Tapi tidak untuk murid XIIA, yah memang setengah dari mereka ada yang ke kantin termasuk Changmin. Tapi di kelas itu tersisa beberapa murid, dan Yunho masih berada di kelas itu.

"Hey! Kalian lihat ini tadi aku merekamnya di taman belakang.."

Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya diam, dan berfikir..

'Taman belakang, bukankah Jaejoong dan Ahra ada di situ…' Fikir Yunho.

"Aigo!.. ternyata siswi baru itu kejam sekali. Dia mengancam Jaejoong padahal Yunho, dan Jaejoong sangat serasi.." Ucap salah satu siswi di situ yang ikut menonton rekaman temannya. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Yunho masih di kelas itu. Di karenakan posisi Yunho yang membelakangi mereka, yah kemungkinan mereka tidak tau bahwa Yunho sudah mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Nde, aku sudah merasa bahwa Ahra yeoja yang jahat.." Ucap temannya yang lain.

"Apa maksud kalian..!" Yunho yang tidak tahan, dan penasaran berteriak kepada teman-temannya.

"Ekh, Yu-Yunho kamu masih di sini.." Ujar namja yang memegang handycamp, atau bisa di bilang yang telah merekam aksi Ahra.

"Sini aku mau lihat rekaman mu.." Dengan paksa, Yunho mengambil handycamp itu dari namja tadi.

Setelah Yunho selesai melihat rekaman tadi, dia hanya terduduk di bangkunya dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jaejoong, mianhae.. aku telah membuat mu seperti ini.." Dengan cepat Yunho berlari menuju kelas Jaejoong.

Di Kelas XIIB~

"Jaejoong!..." Teriak Yunho, dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ekh,, Yunho kamu mencari Jaejoong tadi dia pergi bersama Siwon.." Sungmin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Yunho, hanya mengelus dada. Dan memberitahu Yunho.

"Dia ke mana..?"

"Molla.. aku lihat tadi mereka belok kiri, coba saja kamu cari.." Saran Sungmin sambil menunjukkan arah dengan tangannya.

"Gomawo Sungmin.." Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan informasi, terus berlari untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan gudang sekolah Yunho beristirahat sebentar, tetapi tidak sengaja dia melihat pintu gudang itu terbuka sedikit.

'Ekh, kenapa pintu ini terbuka bukankah sudah di tutup..' Batin Yunho.

Yunho yang penasaran membuka pintu itu sedikit, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Jaejoong yang memberontak di dekapan Siwon.

"JAEJOOONG!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 12 update.. :D

Mianhae kalau ceritanya aneh, dan di sini Ahra memiliki peran antagonis. Jadi, kalian jangan benar-benar benci ne sama Ahra.

Owh, iya Tae Rin mau kasih tau kemungkinan di next chap lebih banyak adegan perpisahan dan kesedihan..

Jadi kalau kalian mau tetap lanjut di review ne.. :)

Karena Tae Rin juga butuh saran kalian, ini aja mulai bingung mau merangkai kata-katanya gimana..

Tae Rin tunggu saran-saran kalian di kotak review ne dan mian Tae Rin belum bisa balas reviewnya.. :)

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap.

Annyeong.. =D


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Kelas XIIB~

"Jaejoong!..." Teriak Yunho, dan masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ekh,, Yunho kamu mencari Jaejoong tadi dia pergi bersama Siwon.." Sungmin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Yunho, hanya mengelus dada. Dan memberitahu Yunho.

"Dia ke mana..?"

"Molla.. aku lihat tadi mereka belok kiri, coba saja kamu cari.." Saran Sungmin sambil menunjukkan arah dengan tangannya.

"Gomawo Sungmin.." Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan informasi, terus berlari untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan gudang sekolah Yunho beristirahat sebentar, tetapi tidak sengaja dia melihat pintu gudang itu terbuka sedikit.

'Ekh, kenapa pintu ini terbuka bukankah sudah di tutup..' Batin Yunho.

Yunho yang penasaran membuka pintu itu sedikit, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Jaejoong yang memberontak di dekapan Siwon.

"JAEJOOONG!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 13

DI Kelas XIIB~

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Sungmin.."

"Nde Jae, waeyo?..." Jawab Sungmin sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Ke kantin yuk.." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Mian Jae aku lagi malas ke kantin.."

"Ekh, wae..? Biasanya kamu yang paling semangat ke kantin.."

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jae, aku lagi malas aja.." Balas Sungmin sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah aku ke kantin ne, owh iya kamu titip nggak..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniyo.." Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tetapi ketika Jaejoong sudah berada di depan pintu, seseorang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Jaejoong…!" Panggil orang itu.

"YA! Siwon jangan membuat ku kaget, kamu ini mau membuat aku jantungan hakh!.." Teriak Jaejoong, sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hahahaha…. Mian just kidding.." Ujar Siwon sambil membuat tanda V di jarinya.

"Aish! Namja ini ya sudah aku mau pergi.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan melangkahkan kakinya, ternyata seseorang telah menahan lengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"Jae, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu.. temani aku dulu ne ke gudang.."

"Ekh, ngapain ke gudang..?" Tanya Jaejoong, dengan jidat yang mengerut.

"Itu loh.. aku di suruh mengambil barang di sana.. Heechul seongsanim yang meyuruhnya. Kamu tau kan watak guru itu, hiieee… seperti setan jika permintaannya tidak di turuti.." Jelas Siwon, degan antusias.

"Ck, kamu kan namja masa tidak berani ke gudang sendiri!... Ppali sana pergi aku mau ke kantin, perut ku dari tadi memberontak minta di isi.." Jaejoong yang memang merasakan lapar, segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebuah tawaran yang menarik, membuat fikiran Jaejoong membelok.

"Kalau kamu mau mengantar ku ke gudang, aku akan meneraktir mu makan.." Teriak Siwon.

"Ekh, Jinja..? aigo!... kamsahamnida Siwon kajja aku antar ke gudang.." Ajak Jaejoong, dan menarik Siwon dari tempat itu menuju gudang.

Di Gudang~

"Nah! kita sudah sampai. Ppali ambil barang yang kamu bilang, masa seperti ini saja kamu tidak berani sih!.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil melihat-lihat ke seluruh ruang gudang itu.

"Hei! Aku ini bukannya takut, tetapi tidak tau dimana letak gudang di sekolah ini. Apa kamu lupa aku ini murid baru.. " Ujar Siwon, dan menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Owh, iya aku lupa. Cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu, dan traktir aku…" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aish! Bagaimana mau selesai, kamu tidak membantu ku mengangkat barang ini. Ppali bantu aku.." Teriak Siwon, sambil mengangkat sebuah barang yang memang terlihat berat.

"Nde, arraseo.." Dengan setengah hati, Jaejoong membantu Siwon mengangkat barang berat itu.

Ketika Siwon, dan Jaejoong mengangkat barang itu. Tidak sengaja atau mungkin tidak melihat, Siwon tersandung kursi bekas di gudang itu. Dan jadilah Siwon terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Appo!..." Teriak Siwon, sambil mengelus jidatnya yeng terpaksa mencium lantai.

"Siwon gwenchana…?" Tanya Jaejoong, dan menghampiri Siwon yang terduduk di lantai.

"Aish! Hari ini aku sangat sial.." Rutuk Siwon.

"Kamukan tidak sengaja, sini aku lihat lukanya parah atau tidak.." Dengan pelan Jaejoong mengelus jidat Siwon. Ya memang terlihat merah, dan lecet tapi sepertinya tidak parah.

Selama Jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan luka Siwon, ternyata Siwon dari tadi memandang wajah Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, paling kalau sudah di kasih obat udah sembuh kok.." Jaejoong yang sudah selesai dengan luka Siwon, menoleh ke Siwon yang memang saat itu wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10cm. Siwon yang tidak ingin menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini, memajukan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Sadar atau tidak bibir mereka sudah menempel, Jaejoong yang sadar apa yang telah di lakukan Siwon melebarkan matanya, dan memberontak untuk di lepas. Tetapi, Siwon tetap memaksa, dan malah memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Si-.. Won lepash…" Teriak Jaejoong, dengan susah payah yang saat itu bibirnya masih menempel dengan Siwon.

'Yunho tolong aku..' Batin Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Gudang~

Selama Siwon yang masih rakus dengan bibir Jaejoong, tiba-tiba seseorang telah menendang pintu gudang itu.

"JAEJOONG!..." Teriak seorang namja, yang kita ketahui bernama Jung Yunho.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA JAEJOONG LEPASKAN DIA DASAR NAMJA BERENGSEK!..." Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, dan kalian tahu kekuatan seorang Jung Yunho bagaimana kan.. Yah kemungkinan Choi Siwon akan mati, atau hanya akan menerima luka yang parah itu keinginan di diri Yunho sendiri.

"Yunho sudah!... jebal hentikan.." Teriak Jaejoong, sambil menangis.

Tetapi, Yunho tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong. Sambil terus melontarkan kata-kata kasar, Yunho memukul Siwon dengan keras. Sampai-sampai semua urat di tangan Yunho terlihat jelas.

"YUNHO HENTIKAN!..." Teriak Jaejoong.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. waeyo? Kenapa, kamu menghentikan aku untuk memukul namja keparat ini…" Ucap Yunho dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak mau kamu terkena masalah, sudahlah kasihan dia.." Baru saja, Jaejoong ingin membantu Siwon untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Mian aku datang terlambat…" Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Gomawo sudah datang.." Balas Jaejoong, dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Kalau, begitu kajja ikut aku.." Dengan cepat Yunho menarik Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yunho, kenapa kamu menarik ku.. kita harus menolong Siwon.." Ujar Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Siwon.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan meminta tolong seseorang untuk membawanya ke uks.." Ketika Yunho, dan Jaejoong di koridor Yunho bertemu dengan temannya, dan menyuruh untuk menuju gudang.

"Kibum-shi.." Panggil Yunho, kepada teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Hhhmm…" Balas Kibum, dan menoleh ke Yunho.

"Cepat ke gudang, dan bawa mayat itu ke uks.." Ujar Yunho cepat, dan menarik Jaejoong menuju suatu tempat. Dan sepertinya tujuannya adalah ke taman belakang.

"Ekh, mayat.. di gudang.. MWO!..." Kibum yang baru mengerti maksud Yunho berlari menuju gudang, dan membawa beberapa teman untuk menolongnya.

Di Taman~

"Yun lepaskan ini sakit.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil meringis.

"Mianhae.." Balas Yunho, dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, kamu membawa ku ke tempat ini apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan.."

Yunho yang memang dari tadi sangat menghawatirkan Jaejoong. Memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Jae aku mohon jangan jauhi aku, aku sangat menyayangi mu. Dan, aku kasih tau kepada mu Jae jangan dengarkan ucapan nenek lampir itu.. kalau, dia ingin membunuh ku paling dia yang ku jebloskan ke penjara.." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar, dan masih bertahan untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ekh, ma-maksud mu nenek lampir itu ahra..?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagii di sekolah ini yang seperti nenek lampir.."

"Ja-jadi kamu sudah tau ancaman Ahra kepada ku..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho perlahan.

"Nde aku melihat rekaman dari teman ku, ketika kamu dan Ahra di taman ini.." Jawab Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haaah… mian aku sudah mau menjauhi mu, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin karena a-aku.. aku sangat mencintai mu Yunho.. saranghae.." Dengan suara yang kecil Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya, tetapi Yunho dapat mendengarnya.

"M-Mwo..? ka-kamu bilang apa Jae.. kamu, kamu mencintai ku.." Ujar Yunho, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nde, aku.. aku mencintai mu ta-tapi kalau kamu tidak mau menerima ku juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa kok.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Grreepp!…

"Nado saranghae Jaejoong.. neomu neomu saranghae.." Ujar Yunho, dan memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong dia hanya dapat diam, dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Pukul 19.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

"Yunho.." Panggil seorang namja yang kira-kira sudah berumur 40 tahun.

"…"

"Yunho, appa tau kamu masih marah.. tapi, appa mohon apa kamu tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk appa.." Ucap namja tua itu yang bernama Jung Yoochun.

Mereka sekarang berada di meja makan, untuk melakukan makan malam bersama. Ayah dan anak ini hanya makan dalam diam, seperti tidak ada ikatan darah sama sekali. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan appanya barusan, hanya berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Yunho.. appa saat itu benar-benar kacau. Appa, appa saat itu rasanya ingin mati.. appa sangat menyayangi eomma mu bahkan melebihi apapun. Harta berharga appa sudah menghilang untuk selamanya, karena itu appa tidak ingin kehilangan yang kedua kalinya. Appa sangat ingin melindungi mu, jebal mianhae mianhae.. Hiks appa sangat menyesal.." Jelas Yoochun, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Pecahlah sudah temeng seorang Jung Yunho, ketika melihat appanya sendiri sujud di depannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata maaf. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega melihat appanya bertahun-tahun menderita melihat anaknya sendiri tidak menganggap appanya ada, yang jelas-jelas berada dihadapannya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membantu appanya berdiri, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh hati Yunho hancur ketika melihat appanya seperti itu. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang jahat, dan pantas untuk di hukum.

"Appa, mian maafkan Yunho.. Yunho sudah membuat appa menderita, aku sudah jahat dengan appa…" Ujar Yunho sambil menangis di pelukan appanya.

"Aniyo, appa yang salah. Appa adalah orang tua yang gagal, tetapi appa berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mu.. Appa berjanji.." Sambil menepuk pelan punggung anaknya, Yoochun tersenyum dan merasa lega bahwa anaknya sudah memaafkannya.

Sekarang, mereka duduk kembali di meja makan, dan suasananya berbeda. Lebih terlihat kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Appa, besok Jaejoong dan orang tuanya akan datang ke sini.. apa boleh..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ekh, Jaejoong.. owh, yeoja yang waktu itu. Tentu saja appa membolehkannya bahkan appa sudah merestui hubungan kalian.. Jadi, besok orang tua Jaejoong akan datang kemari.."

"Nde, tapi Jaejoong sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba orang tuanya ingin bertemu dengan appa.." Ucap Yunho sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Sudahlah, besok kita lihat. Owh iya Yun apa kamu sudah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong eoh.." Tanya Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ck, appa ini tidak usah menggoda ku…"

"Tapi, benarkan kalian sudah pacaran.."

"Nde, baru saja tadi di sekolah. Bahkan, banyak sekali halangan-halangan untuk meyatukan kami berdua. Haaaaahhh….. benar-benar ujian yang sangat berat.." Curhat Yunho kepada appanya. Sepertinya Yunho tidak sadar, bahwa appanya sudah menahan tawa mendengar curhat anaknya.

'Anak muda.. anak muda..' Batin Yoochun.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kelas XIIA~

"Jonghyun..." Panggil seorang namja manly, yang bernama Yunho.

"Ekh, Yunho ada apa..?"

"Apa, rekaman kemarin masih ada.."

"Nde, ada di tas ku.." Ucap Jonghyun, sambil menunjuk tasnya.

"Ppali, berikan kepada ku.. aku hanya meminjam sebentar.." Suruh Yunho.

"Ck, nde arraseo.."

'Dasar seenaknya saja..' Batin Jonghyun sambil mencari barang itu di dalam tasnya.

"Nih.. jangan sampai rusak atau lecet.."

"Ne ne.. dasar namja cerewet.." Dengan langkah santai Yunho menuju kelas seseorang. Yah pasti kalian tau siapa incaran Yunho sekarang, yaitu seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra.

Sekarang Yunho sudah sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan XIIC.

"Hei! Kamu.." Panggil Yunho kepada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu.

"Suruh Go Ahra keluar, bilang kalau dia sudah di tunggu oleh Yunho di taman belakang. Ppali .." Yunho yang sudah selesai memberitahu seorang siswa di situ. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan menuju taman belakang.

"Ahra..!" Teriak seorang namja yang bername tag Key.

"Waeyo..?"

"Kamu, di tunggu Yunho di taman belakang katanya cepat.." Ujar Key, sambil menunjuk arah kemana tadi Yunho pergi.

"Jinja..? aigo.. gomawo Key! Aku pergi dulu ne.. annyeong.." Dengan langkah cepat, dan gembira Ahra pergi menuju ke suatu tempat di mana Yunho berada. Apa kamu tidak tau Go Ahra bahwa keberadaan mu mulai terancam.

Di Taman~

"Oppa!..." Pekik Ahra yang saat itu baru tiba.

"Diam di situ, dan jangan memeluk ku.."

"Ekh, waeyo..? aku kan kangen dengan oppa.." Ucap Ahra sambil mengepout bibirnya.

"Ck, tidak usah berusaha mendekati ku lagi.. Aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu, jadi semua rencana mu itu terbuang sia-sia.."

"Ma-maksud oppa apa..?"

"Ini kamu lihat.. di dalam rekaman ini kamu kan, dan mengancam Jaejoong untuk menjauhi ku. Bahkan, kamu berani mau membunuh ku. Ckckckck… ternyata semua pemikiran ku tentang diri mu benar, kamu itu yeoja jahat yang berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Walaupun itu menggunakan cara kotor..!" Yunho melangkah mendekati Ahra yang sudah mati kutu di tempat. Dengan pelan, Yunho membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ahra.

"Aku, benar-benar jijik pernah berteman dengan mu.. dan, satu lagi ternyata kamu pintar sekali menghasut orang lain. Benar-benar yeoja berbisa.." Dengan senyum mengerikan Yunho menjauhkan dirinya. Dan berkata..

"Jika, kamu tidak pergi dari kota ini kemungkinan bukti ini akan ku kasih ke polisi, dan menuduh mu merencanakan pembunuhan. Jadi, bagaimana penjara atau pergi dari kota ini hhmm..?"

"Ka-kamu dasar namja keparat!..." Teriak Ahra.

"So, Eotthe..? apa kamu setuju akan pergi dari kota ini.."

"Baiklah!... aku akan pergi tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Lihat saja nanti aku akan membalas mu JUNG YUNHO!..." Ahra yang sudah kesal pergi dari tempat itu. Dan mengikuti kata-kata Yunho untuk pergi dari kota itu.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Ternyata, bel sudah berbunyi berarti jam istirahat telah usai.. saatnya masuk kelas, dan selamat tinggal Go Ahra.." Ujar Yunho sambil menoleh ke Ahra, yang saat itu sedang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan, pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeeeyy!...

Chapter 13 update..

Eotthe..? apa kalian suka.. mianhae kalau di chap ini lebih banya adegan musuh-musuhnya..

Tapi di next chap akan banyak moment YunJaenya tapi sayang hanya sebentar, dan itu menyakitkan..

Pokoknya nanti kalian baca deh di next chap.. tpi, kalau pengen tau.. :D

Owh, iya ini balasan review di chap 12!..

**Himawari Ezuki : Jae nggk di perkosa kok.. Tae Rin kasihan sma Jae di gtu kan.. Yunho jga nanti mrah-mrah lgi sma Tae Rin. Bisa-bisa Tae Rin babak belur.. (*_*)**

**Jihee46 : Ok, udh lanjut kok..! :D Tpi, Tae Rin gk bisa janji lho.. lgi bingung jga nih happy end atau sad end soalnya kalau happy end. Nie FF tmbah panjang.. D:**

**Vic89 : Hahaha... iya tuh keroyoki aja Siwon oppa... Hehehe :D *Kidding**

**desi2121 : Klo, YunJae pisah itu nanti pasti desi tau kok kalau bca FF ini terus.. =D trus, klo msalah smpe chap brapa Tae Rin blum tau. Soalnya Tae Rin ini nggk kyk author lain. udh di siap kn jdi tau smpe chap brapa.. Ini aja Tae Rin bru selesai ketik critanya. jadi mian belum tau smpai chap brapa.. Tapi, udh mau END kok! :)**

**YEOLDA : hahaha... gregetan smpe-smpe mau di garuk.. :D Iya, Tae Rin tau bkan hal bru tpi Tae Rin tkut kalau Tae Rin ksih peran ke Ahra terlalu kejam. Kasihalah Ahranya. Wlaupun Tae Rin juga rada-rada jengkel sih sma Ahra.. (sama aja) Hehehe.. :D**

**Guest : Ok, ini udh di lanjut.. :) Gomawo reviewnya.. :D**

Ok, sudah selesai Tae Rin balas. Jadi jangan lupa di review lagi ne..

Annyeong.. =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Aku, benar-benar jijik pernah berteman dengan mu.. dan, satu lagi ternyata kamu pintar sekali menghasut orang lain. Benar-benar yeoja berbisa.." Dengan senyum mengerikan Yunho menjauhkan dirinya. Dan berkata..

"Jika, kamu tidak pergi dari kota ini kemungkinan bukti ini akan ku kasih ke polisi, dan menuduh mu merencanakan pembunuhan. Jadi, bagaimana penjara atau pergi dari kota ini hhmm..?"

"Ka-kamu dasar namja keparat!..." Teriak Ahra.

"So, Eotthe..? apa kamu setuju akan pergi dari kota ini.."

"Baiklah!... aku akan pergi tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Lihat saja nanti aku akan membalas mu JUNG YUNHO!..." Ahra yang sudah kesal pergi dari tempat itu. Dan mengikuti kata-kata Yunho untuk pergi dari kota itu.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Ternyata, bel sudah berbunyi berarti jam istirahat telah usai.. saatnya masuk kelas, dan selamat tinggal Go Ahra.." Ujar Yunho sambil menoleh ke Ahra, yang saat itu sedang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan, pergi.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Dengan santai Yunho berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan untung saja gurunya belum datang. Kalau tidak, dia tidak tau bagaimana nasipnya nanti.

"Jonghyun.."

"Mwo..?" Dengan terpaksa, Jonghyun menoleh ke Yunho. Jujur saja sebenarnya Jonghyun lumayan jengkel dengan namja satu ini, tetapi dia tidak pernah berfikir buruk untuk mengganggu Yunho.

"Ini ku kembalikan, berkat rekaman mu itu yeojachingu ku selamat. Gomawo Jonghyun-ah.." Yunho yang merasa berterima kasih kepada Jonghyun, tersenyum manis dan kembali ke kursinya.

'Ekh, namja itu kenapa..?' Tanya Jonghyun dalam hati.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Tidak terasa jam perlajaran telah usai, dan hal ini adalah yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu bagi semua murid. Di kelas XIIB Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas, berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Joogie.." Ucap seseorang, dan pastinya Jaejoong sangat kenal dengan suara ini.

"Ekh, Yunho ngapain ke kelas ku..?" Tanya Jaejoong, dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tentu saja menjemput mu.. Ya tuhan! Kamu ini benar-benar tidak peka eoh.."

"Ck, aku ini bukannya tidak peka. Hanya memastikan saja.." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Nde.. nde.. arraseo. Kajja Yunnie antar Joogie pulang ne.. " Baru saja Yunho akan merangkul Jaejoong, dengan cepat Jaejoong menahan tangan besar Yunho.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kamu panggil aku apa tadi… Jo-Joogie.." Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, waeyo..? bukankah, kita sudah resmi berpacaran.. Jadi, aku panggil Jaejoong Joogie sedangkan, Joogie panggil aku Yunnie ne.." Dengan mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum melihat tampang lucu dari yeojachingunya itu. Yang berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Joogie, mau sampai kapan berdiri di sini terus eoh!… Kajja Yunnie antar Joogie pulang.." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Cklek..

"Annyeonghaeseo ajhuma.." Sapa Yunho sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Yunho annyeonghaseo…"

"Ini, Yunho hanya mengantar Jaejoong pulang.." Ucap Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong, yang barada di sampingnya.

"Nde, gomawo sudah mengantar Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mau mampir dulu.."

"Aniyo, ajhuma Yunho langsung pulang saja.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Owh, iya Yunho nanti kami sekeluarga akan berkunjung ke rumah mu.. jadi, bisa tidak ajhuma minta alamat rumahnya.." Tanya Leeteuk, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen kepada Yunho.

"Nde, tentu saja.." Yunho menulis alamat rumahnya pada kertas itu, dan memberikannya pada Leeteuk.

"Gomawo.. ya sudah nanti malam kami ke rumah Yunho ne.."

"Nde ajhuma.. kalau begitu Yunho pulang dulu annyeong.." Ucap Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hati-hati ne.." Teriak Leeteuk, sedangkan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang melihat Yunho sudah pergi, menutup pintu rumahnya. Baru saja Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya, sudah di suguhi wajah masam dari putrinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Ck, eomma genit.." Rutuk Jaejoong, sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ekh, genit apanya..?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu, apaan tadi 'Hati-hati ne..' Aish! Eomma berlebihan.. Jae saja belum sempat berbicara dengan Yunnie.." Opps! Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak melihat bahwa eommanya sudah menatap curiga.

"Yunnie.. MWO! JANGAN BILANG KALIAN SUDAH BERPACARAN!..." Teriak Leeteuk, yang sukses membuat seorang namja separuh baya keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Bahkan Kim Changmin evil yang kecipratan dari Kyuhyun itu, tersedak dengan jus jeruknya di dapur.

"YA! chagi kalau teriak itu jangan nyaring-nyaring. Suami mu ini jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas kantornya..! Ck, kebiasaan.." Kangin yang selesai dengan ucapannya, masuk kembali sambil berkomat-kamit entah apa yang dia katakan. Sedangkan Changmin, ok mari kita lihat..

"EOMMA! Kalau ingin berteriak jangan di sini..! Untung saja aku masih hidup..!" Teriak Changmin dari dapur.

'Aigo! Eomma yang merepotkan…' Batin Jaejoong, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Eotthe? Apa benar kalian sudah berpacaran..?"

"Ne, eomma aku dan Yunho sudah berpacaran. Eomma, Jae ke kamar dulu capek mau tidur sebentar.." Dengan malas Jaejoong, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Whooaaa!... bagus deh kalau mereka berpacaran. Aku jadi lega kalau Yunho yang menjadi namjachingu putri ku.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Pukul 19.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Cklek..

"Hyung!..."

"Whoaaaa!... Changmin lepaskan!... badan mu ini berat.." Yunho yang kaget dengan terjangan seorang Kim Changmin, memarahi namja itu. Untung saja Yunho masih bisa menahan tubuh Changmin yang kelebihan tinggi itu. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan dia akan terjungkal kebelakang, dan itu bisa mencoreng nama baiknya di depan calon mertua.

Plaakk!...

"Appo..!"

"YA! Changmin yang sopan kalau di rumah orang.." Kangin yang memang mementingkan sikap sopan, memukul kepala anaknya tanpa kasihan.

"Nde appa arraseo.." Ucap Changmin, sambil mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha… santai saja ajhusi Changmin sudah Yunho anggap dongsaeng sendiri.." Ujar Yunho.

"Ekh, kajja masuk… appa sudah menunggu di meja makan.." Dengan sopan Yunho menyuruh keluarga Kim itu masuk, dan menuju meja makan.

"Yunnie…"

"Nde, Joogie waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum manis kepada yeojachingunya.

"Eotthe..? apa Joogie malam ini yeopo..?" Sambil merangkul lengan Yunho manja, Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"Nde, Joogie yeopo.." Balas Yunho sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Hei! Yunho.. Jaejoong.. mau sampai kapan kalian pacaran di situ.. ppali makan malam bersama.."

Yoochun yang melihat anaknya itu dari tadi, masih asik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. Menyuruhnya cepat ke meja makan untuk melakukan makan malam bersama. Karena, Yoochun tidak tega melihat Changmin anak dari keluarga Kim itu, sudah mengeluarkan liur melihat semua makanan yang tersedia d meja makan. Sepertinya Kim Changmin sangat kelaparan atau lebih tepatnya doyan.. (-_-")

"Ekh, nde appa.." Ucap Yunho, dan berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menggandeng Jaejoong.

Sekarang, keluarga Kim dan Jung sudah berada di meja makan, dan akan memulai acara makan malam bersama.

"Baiklah, silahkan di nik-.." Belum selesai Yoochun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ternyata monster makanan itu sudah menyambar semua makan di meja makan itu..

"YA! Kim Changmin sudah appa bilang yang sopan di rumah orang.."

"Eukkh.. waeyo? Min kan sudah kelaparan appa.. gara-gara pasangan couple YunJae itu sempat-sempatnya saja pacaran, jadi perut Min sudah nggak kuat nahan.." Ujar Changmin sambil memegang perutnya.

"Nde, appa tau tapikan dengan cara sopan, jangan seperti ini.." Jelas Kangin.

"Baiklah Min akan bersikap sopan.." Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berucap..

"Ajhusi Min ijin makan dulu ne.. perut Min sudah lapar.." Ucap Changmin, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Ekh, sudah appa bilang cara yang so-.."

"Appa, tadikan Min sudah sopan.. minta ijin, dan membungkuk sopan. Aish! Appa ini.."

"Sudah-sudah gwenchana tuan Kim.. makan malamnya sudah di mulai. Silahkan di nikmati.." Yoochun yang tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian di rumahnya, berusaha menengahi antara anak dan appa ini.

"Mian tuan Jung keluarga saya memang sedikit aneh.."

"Siapa yang eomma/chagi sebut aneh.." Ucap KangMinJae bersamaan. Dan, Leeteuk hanya mati kutu di tempat.

"Hahaha… kalian semua sangat menyenangkan.. saya senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarga ini.."

"Gomawo tuan Jung.." Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kepada Yoochun.

"Ehheeemm!..." Suara Kangin tuh!..

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Haaahh…. Kenyang, gomawo ajhusi makan malamnya sangat enak.." Dengan semangat Changmin mengancungkan jempol kepada Yoochun.

"Hahahaha… Nde, gomawo Min ini semua yang masak maid-maid di rumah ini.."

"Appa…"

"Nde, Yun.." Balas Yoochun sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Yunho sama Jae mau ke luar dulu ne.. mau cari angin.."

"Nde.." Ujar Yoochun, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Joogie, kajja kita keluar.."

"Eeuumm…"

Di Taman~

"Whooaa!….. ternyata Yunnie memiliki taman seindah ini di samping rumah.. Ini cantik sekali.." Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di taman milik keluarga Jung, yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

"Nde, appa yang membuatnya ketika Yunnie masih kecil.."

"Jinja..? nanti kalau kita sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri bikin taman seperti ini juga ne.."

"Nde, Joogie sini Yunnie pangku.."

Beberapa menit mereka seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang ingin memulai untuk berbicara. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati moment-moment indah mereka.

"Joogie.."

"Nde Yunnie.."

"Nanti, ketika kita lulus dari sekolah itu.. Joogia mau kuliah di mana?" Tanya Yunho, dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong.

"Mungkin, tetap di Seoul. Memang Yunnie nanti mau kuliah di mana.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Kemungkinan akan di Australia.."

.

.

.

TBC

Update chapter 14.. :D

Mian baru update sekarang soalnya baru selesai ketik..

Eotthe..? apa bagus..

Semoga saja iya.. :)

Owh, iya ini balasan untuk chapter 13..

**Himawari Ezuki : Oke (-o-)/**

**Vic89 : Hahaha benar banget!... :D**

**tarry24792 : Nde, tpi kmungkinan akan lbih mnyakitkan.. :(**

**Guest : Nde, ini sudah kok..! :D**

**abihikmah : Hahaha kasihannya ahra di bilang nenek sihir. tpi bner juga sih!.. (sama aja) plak***

**Haiiro-Sora : Nde, tpi Tae Rin gk janji lho.. soalnya ini sudah alur critanya. Sbenarnya Tae Rin sndiri gk tega.. D:**

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah review dan baca FF ini..

jangan lupa habis baca di review ne..

Annyeong.. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Taman~

"Whooaa!….. ternyata Yunnie memiliki taman seindah ini di samping rumah.. Ini cantik sekali.." Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di taman milik keluarga Jung, yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

"Nde, appa yang membuatnya ketika Yunnie masih kecil.."

"Jinja..? nanti kalau kita sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri bikin taman seperti ini juga ne.."

"Nde, Joogie sini Yunnie pangku.."

Beberapa menit mereka seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang ingin memulai untuk berbicara. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati moment-moment indah mereka.

"Joogie.."

"Nde Yunnie.."

"Nanti, ketika kita lulus dari sekolah itu.. Joogia mau kuliah di mana?" Tanya Yunho, dan mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong.

"Mungkin, tetap di Seoul. Memang Yunnie nanti mau kuliah di mana.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Kemungkinan akan di Australia.."

.

.

.

Chapter 15

"Ekh, wae-waeyo…? Kenapa Yunnie ke Australia…" Ujar Jaejoong, sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Karena, Yunnie harus mengambil jurusan bisnis di sana untuk melanjutkan saham appa.."

"Ta-tapi Joogie bagaimana, nanti Joogie akan sendirian di Seoul. Jebal.. Yunnie jangan tinggalkan Joogie sendirian. Yunnie di Seoul saja ne.." Jaejoong, yang memang tidak ingin di tinggalkan Yunho. Mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Joogie, jangan menangis ne.. Yunnie janji akan kembali ke Seoul, menjadi namja yang kuat dan akan menikahi Joogie.." Dengan sayang Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong, yang basah karena air mata.

"Jinja..? Yunnie akan pulang, dan menikah dengan Joogie.."

"Nde.."

"Yaksok…" Ucap Jajoong, dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne, yaksok…" Balas Yunho, dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Saranghae Yunnie.. neomu neomu saranghae.." Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan sangat erat, dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan mereka.

"Nado saranghae Joogie, jeongmal saranghae…" Jawab Yunho, dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Selama Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati moment-moment mereka, ternyata diam-diam sekelompok manusia mengintai mereka.

"Wuuaahh…. Mereka romantis sekali.." Ucap seorang ajhuma, bernama Kim Leeteuk.

"Ck, masih romantisan masa-masa kita dulu kok.." Ujar seorang ajhusi, yang bernama Kim Kangin.

"YA! eomma appa ngapain ngintip orang pacaran kebiasaan. Kan sudah pernah di kasih tau, kalau di rumah orang itu yang sopan.. Ckckckck orang tua macam apa itu.." Sambil melipat tangan di dada, Changmin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, Cuma sebentar saja. Yeobo, kajja kita ke ruang tamu.." Ajak Leeteuk, dan merangkul lengan Kangin.

'Aigo! Kadang aku berfikir, kenapa aku mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka ya..?' Batin Changmin, dan mengikuti KangTeuk dari belakang.

Di Ruang Tamu~

Kira-kira sekitar 5 menit keluarga Kim menunggu Yoochun di ruang tamu, dan tidak lama Yoochun datang dengan maid yang sudah membawa minumman.

"Mian, sudah membuat kalian menunggu.."

"Gwenchana tuan Jung.." Jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, tujuan kalian bertamu ke sini ingin membicarakan apa?.." Tanya yoochun, dan duduk di kursinya.

"Begini, putri kami Kim Jaejoong dia sangat menyayangi Yunho. Apa bisa Yunho tidak usah kuliah di Australia…" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ah! Masalah itu saya benar-benar minta maaf nyonya Kim. Yunho harus kuliah di sana karena dia akan meneruskan semua saham yang saya miliki.." Jelas Yoochun, sebenarnya dia juga kasihan dengan Jaejoong. Jujur saja Yoochun sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, dia sudah menganggap Jaejoong seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Jadi, tidak bisa ya tuan Kim..?" Tanya Leeteuk, lagi.

"Nde, mianhae nyonya Kim.."

Ketika obrolan antara keluarga Kim, dan Jung berakhir. Tidak lama Yunho dan Jaejoong datang dan bergabung dengan keluarga mereka.

"Yunho.." Panggil Leeteuk.

"Ekh, nde ajhuma.. waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Begini, selama kamu nanti di Australia baik-baik ne.. jaga kesehatan mu di sana.."

"Ekh, ajhuma kok tau kalau Yunho akan pergi ke Australia..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Owh, itu tadi kita mengobrol tentang mu.."

"Owh, begitu.." Ucap Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ingat jangan lirik-lirik yeoja lain.." Tegas Kangin.

"Hahahaha….. tentu saja ajhusi.."

"Hyung! Nanti kalau pulang dari Australia jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya.. kalau bisa bawa makanan yang banyak dari sana. Dengan senang hati Min menerimanya.."

Bletaakk…

"Appo.."

"Kamu ini makanan terus yang di fikirkan, coba pelajaran yang difikirkan…"

"Nde, appa.." Ujar Changmin, dan mengelus kepalanya.

'Selalu seperti ini..' Rutuk Changmin dalam hati.

"Eeemmm…. Tuan Jung kami pamit pulang dulu, gomawo atas makan malamnya…" Ucap Kangin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yoochun.

"Nde, sama-sama tuan Kim. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda.." Sambil tersenyum Yoochun melepas jabatan tangannya.

Yoochun dan Yunho mengantar keluarga Kim kedepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Gomawo sudah mau berkunjung ke rumah kami.."

"Hahaha.. nde kami juga senang, kalau begitu selamat malam tuan Jung.." Ucap Leeteuk, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam.." Balas Yoochun.

Yunho mengantar keluarga Kim menuju mobilnya, dan tidak lupa menyempati berbicara dengan yeojachingunya.

"Joogie.."

"Nde.."

"Besok, Yunnie jemput Joogie ne.. jadi kita berangkat bersama, apa Joogie mau..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nde, Joogie mau.. jaljja Yunnie Joogie pulang dulu ne, annyeong.."

"Annyeong Joogie…" Ujar Yunho, dan tersenyum ke Jaejoong.

Keluarga Kim sudah pergi dari hadapan Yunho, tetapi Yunho tetap berdiri di tempat itu.

"Joogie mian…" Ucap Yunho dengan volume suara yang kecil.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Pagi.."

"Pagi Jae.." Balas KangTeuk bersamaan.

"Lho, eomma Min mana..?" Tanya Jaejoong, ketika nelihat adiknya itu tidak terlihat.

"Dia pergi kerumah Kyuhyun katanya mau berangkat bersama ke sekolah.." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Owh.."

Beberapa menit kemudian sarapan Jaejoong sudah habis, dan tidak lama terdengar bel rumah berbunyi.

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Ekh, siapa yang datang..?" Tanya Kangin.

"Pasti, Yunho ya sudah Jae berangkat dulu ne annyeong…"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya, dan betul saja bahwa yang datang adalah Yunho.

"Hai.. Joogie sudah siap.." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ke Jaejoong.

"Sudah, kajja kita berangkat.." Dengan manja Jaejoong merangkul lengan kekar milik Yunho, dan berjalan bersama menuju mobil Yunho yang sudah terparkir manis di depan pagar rumah keluarga Kim.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Sekolah~

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di koridor, berjalan bersama menuju kelas Jaejoong. Mungkin Yunho ingin mengantar Jaejoong ke kelasnya. Tapi ketika mereka sedang santai berjalan bersama dan bersendagurau, tidak sengaja Yunho bertemu dengan seorang namja. Dan Yunho tau pasti namja itu siapa.

"Kibum, kamu ngapain di sini.. biasanya, tiap pagi kamu di perpustakaan.." Ucap Yunho.

"Nde, aku tau itu. Tapi gara-gara namja gila itu semua kegiatan ku hancur TOTAL!..." Rutuk Kibum, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Memang namja yang menggangu mu siapa..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Itu, lho Choi Si-.." Belum selesai Kibum mengucapkan ucapannya, ternyata seseorang yang di benci Kibum datang.

"Hai.. Jae hai Yunho.." Sapa Siwon.

"Hai... Siwon, eotthe apa luka mu sudah sembuh..?"

"Nde, sudah.."

"Bagus deh.. mian ne atas kejadian kemarin aku memukul mu…" Ujar Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nde, gwenchana.. yang salah itu aku, dan Jae mian aku sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak.." Siwon yang merasa bersalah membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ck, tidak usah segitunya aku sudah memaafkan mu kok.." Balas Jaejoong, dan tersenyum kepada Siwon.

"Kibum…"

"Ck, Mwo..?" Ucap Kibum ketus sambil menoleh ke Siwon.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu.. bukankah aku sudah resmi sebagai namjachingu mu.." Ujar Siwon, dan menekuk wajahnya.

"M-MWO! KA-KALIAN PACARAN…!" Teriak YunJae bersamaan, dan malah menarik perhatian murid-murid lain.

"Ekh, a-aniyo itu bohong.. kami tidak pacaran kok!.. YA! Namja GILA sejak kapan kita pacaran hakh!.. yang ada juga kamu selalu menggangu ku, dan menghancurkan semua kegiatan ku.." Marah Kibum.

Kibum yang kesal dengan Siwon memukul namja itu, dan mengakibatkan Siwon mengaduh.

"Appo.. appo.. Kibum ampun.."

"Ppali bilang ke mereka kalau kita tidak pacaran, atau aku tetap memukul mu.." Ancam Kibum, sambil terus memukul Siwon. Di satu sisi pasangan couple YunJae ini hanya cengo melihat perkelahian antara SiBum, dan bertanya-tanya..

'Apa yang terjadi..?' Batin Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"N-nde Jaejoong, Yunho sebenarnya aku dan Kibum tidak pacaran…"

"Ekh, Jinja..?" Tanya Yunho, dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Nde, itu benar jadi jangan pernah percaya dengan namja gila ini. Masa dia menyukai sesama namja hiieee… aku aja geli dengarnya.."

"Kibum, jahat sekali kamu berbicara seperti itu kepada ku.. Tapi, aku memang menyukai mu jadilah namjachingu ku.."

"Aniyo aku tidak mau…" Tolak Kibum.

"Jebal.."

"Ani..! YA! namja gila jangan memeluk ku.."Kibum yang kaget, ketika Siwon seenak jidatnya memeluk Kibum. Membuat kibum kesal.

"Waeyo..? aku memang menyukai mu.."

"Lepaskan…!" Dan akhirnya Kibum lepas dari pelukan singa buas itu, dan dengan cepat dia lari dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat Kibum lari menyusulnya dengan berlari mengejar Kibum.

"Yunho Jaejoong aku kejar putri salju ku dulu ne annyeong.. Kibum tunggu aku!..." Teriak Siwon, dan mengejar Kibum.

"Aigo.. pasangan yang aneh.." Ucap Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan dia setuju dengan ucapan Yunho.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Pukul 20.00 Di Sekolah~

Tidak terasa hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 5 bulan dan, kelulusan sekolah sudah tiba. Malam ini SM High School mengadakan party untuk perayaan kelulusan semua kelas XII. Seluruh murid di sekolah itu senang bahkan sangat menikmati party ini, tapi tidak untuk Kim Jaejoong. Dia hanya diam menunggu Yunho yang akan kembali dari mengambil minumman untuk Jaejoong.

'Berarti sebentar lagi Yunnie akan pergi..' Batin Jaejoong.

"Haaaah…. Pasti akan sangat membosankan.." Desah Jaejoong, sambil menangkupkan wajahnya.

"Membosankan apanya hhmm…"

"Ekh, Yunnie.."

"Ini, minumman untuk Joogie.." Yunho menyodorkan minumman yang tadi dia bawa untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan meminum minummannya.

"Joogie, waeyo..? kok wajahnya kusut begitu.. apa Joogie ada masalah..?" Dengan sayang Yunho mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Kitakan sudah lulus berarti Yunnie akan pergi ke Australia, dan Joogie akan sendirian.."

"Aniyo, Yunnie belum berangkat sekarang. Karena jadwalnya tidak menentu.." Jelas Yunho.

"Yunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menoleh ke Yunho.

"Nde.."

"Malam ini Yunnie menginap di rumah Joogie lagi ne.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho.

Yah, sejak mereka berpacaran mereka sering tidur sekamar, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berfikir macam-macam. Hanya tidur seranjang saja, dan kadang mereka juga menceritakan kegiatan atau hari-hari mereka. Hubungan mereka sangat baik, karena mereka selalu berjanji untuk saling terbuka, dan percaya satu sama lain. Jadi tidak akan terjadi keretakan dalam hubungan mereka. Itulah, yang memang mereka harapkan.

"Nde, Yunnie akan menginap di rumah Joogie.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kamar Jaejoong~

"Yunnie…"

"Hhhhmmm…."

"Yunnie janji ne nanti kalau di Australian jangan suka sama yeoja lain.." Dengan memeluk tubuh Yunho, Jaejoong berbicara kepada Yunho.

"Tentu saja, Joogie kan yeoja yang paling Yunnie cintai…"

"Hahaha.. nde, Joogie tau itu. Haaaahh… hari ini Joogie senang bisa tidur dengan Yunnie lagi.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Nde, Yunnie juga senang.. ya sudah sekarang Joogie tidur ne jaljja Joogie.."

Cup!..

"Jaljja Yunnie.." Jaejoong tertidur ketika tadi Yunho mengecup lembut keningnya.

'Jae mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae…' Batin Yunho, dan mempererat pelukannya. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong.

Ciiit.. ciit.. ciit..

"Eukkhh…" Jaejoong membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke sela-sela jendelanya. Tetapi, dia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong menoleh ke samping tetapi, dia tidak menemukan namjachingunya. Tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah kertas, dan kotak kecil di meja kecil samping kasurnya.

"Apa itu.." Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong mengambil kotak dan kertas itu. Jaejoong membaca surat itu dengan seksama, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika tau bahwa surat itu dari seorang yang dia cintai. Jung Yunho.

_Selamat pagi Joogie.._

_Mian aku tidak bisa membangunkan mu di pagi hari, aku yakin ketika kamu membaca surat ini aku tidak berada di Seoul. Sekarang aku berada di perjalanan menuju bandara.._

_Joogie.. mianhae sebelumnya. Sebenarnya tadi malam aku ingin mengatakan tentang ini, tapi aku takut akan menghancurkan kebahagian mu. Jadi, mian jeongmal mian ne aku tidak mengucapkannya pada mu, dan malah pergi begitu saja.._

_Yunnie janji sebagai seorang namja Yunnie akan menikahi Joogie dan, kotak kecil itu adalah cincin pertunangan kita, jangan lupa di pakai ne.._

_Joogie matahari ku berjanjilah menunggu ku, aku akan kembali dan membahagiakan mu.._

_Neomu neomu saranghae.._

_I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!_

_Cintamu,_

_Jung Yunho_

Jaejoong menangis melihat surat itu, dia mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukannya. Dan memang isinya sebuah cincin berwarna putih, dan terdapat berlian kecil di tengahnya.

"Hiks.. waeyo..? kamu pergi begitu cepat bahkan aku belum mengucapkan sampai jumpa.. Hiks! Aku berjanji akan menunggu mu di sini.."

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho, jeongmal saranghae.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 15 update..

Mian kalau kata-katanya aneh, soalnya tae Rin lgi nggk mood.. :(

nggk tau kenapa otak Tae Rin ngeblang jdi, bingung sendiri..

Owh, iya ini balasan review chapter 14..

**Himawari Ezuki : Ok! :D**

**indah yunjae : Hahahaha... tetap sekali.. tpi hanya sementara.. :)**

**Vic89 : Ya ampun!... kalau begitu kasihan Jaejoong oppanya mana bisa bernafas.. D:**

**desi2121 : Iya, tpi hanya sementara. Dan mereka gk da yang selingkuh kok.. :)**

**Guest : Nde, ini sudah.. :)**

**hyunhee98 : Ahra, blum tentu lho dia hilang.. kan dia sdh mengancam 'tidak akan tinggal diam' jdi, kmungkinan Ahra akan kembali. Iya ada SiBumnya tpi dikit aja yh soalnya ini lbih fokus ke YunJae.. :)**

**tarry24792 : Hahaha.. :D nikah aja belum..**

**Kim : Gomawo.. dan, ini sudah lanjut kok!.. :)**

Gomawo sudah mereview dan membaca FF ini..

jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Sampai jumpa di next chap

annyeong.. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

_Selamat pagi Joogie.._

_Mian aku tidak bisa membangunkan mu di pagi hari, aku yakin ketika kamu membaca surat ini aku tidak berada di Seoul. Sekarang aku berada di perjalanan menuju bandara.._

_Joogie.. mianhae sebelumnya. Sebenarnya tadi malam aku ingin mengatakan tentang ini, tapi aku takut akan menghancurkan kebahagian mu. Jadi, mian jeongmal mian ne aku tidak mengucapkannya pada mu, dan malah pergi begitu saja.._

_Yunnie janji sebagai seorang namja Yunnie akan menikahi Joogie dan, kotak kecil itu adalah cincin pertunangan kita, jangan lupa di pakai ne.._

_Joogie matahari ku berjanjilah menunggu ku, aku akan kembali dan membahagiakan mu.._

_Neomu neomu saranghae.._

_I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!_

_Cintamu,_

_Jung Yunho_

Jaejoong menangis melihat surat itu, dia mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukannya. Dan memang isinya sebuah cincin berwarna putih, dan terdapat berlian kecil di tengahnya.

"Hiks.. waeyo..? kamu pergi begitu cepat bahkan aku belum mengucapkan sampai jumpa.. Hiks! Aku berjanji akan menunggu mu di sini.."

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho, jeongmal saranghae.."

.

.

.

Di Bandara~

Sekarang Yunho berada di bandara, sekitar 5 menit lagi pesawat yang akan di tumpangi Yunho akan lepas landas. Yoochun appa Yunho mengantar anaknya menuju bandara, sebenarnya Yoochun ingin mengajak Jaejoong, tetapi Yunho melarangnya. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho berfikir seperti itu.

"Yunho, kamu baik-baik ne di Australia jaga kesehatan mu…" Ucap Yoochun, dan memeluk anak tunggalnya itu.

"Nde appa, gomawo sudah mengantar ku ke bandara…"

"Ya sudah, ppali masuk ke pesawat. Sebentar lagi akan berangkat.." Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menyuruh Yunho menuju pesawat.

"Nde, appa. Aku pergi dulu ne.. Saranghae.." Ujar Yunho, dan membentuk hati dengan lengan yang tertumpu pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Hahahaha…. Kamu ini nado saranghae.." Balas Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Yunho berjalan menuju pesawat, dan mencari tempat duduk yang menurutnya nyaman. Yunho memilih duduk di dekat jendela, mungkin dia sangat senang dengan pemandangan langit. Tidak lama, dia teringat moment-moment dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Kalian taukan seberapa besar cinta Yunho ke Jaejoong, yah mungkin tidak terbatas bahkan dia lebih mementingkan Jaejoong dari pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Yunho cinta mati dengan Jaejoong.

"Haaahhh….. aku tidak tau apa bisa aku bertahan di Australia, bahkan baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, tapi rasanya kangen sekali…" Ucap Yunho, dan mendesah pelan.

Mungkin memang rasa rindu yang amat besar dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Dan foto itu adalah waktu mereka piknik di taman, Yunho sangat ingat hari itu. Dia tersenyum, dan mengelus pelan gambar wajah Jaejoong di foto itu.

"Aku menyayangi mu Joogie, sangat menyayangi mu…" Yunho memeluk foto itu, dan tidak lama pesawat lepas landas. Membawa Yunho, yang tertidur memimpikan seorang yang sangat dia cintai.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

4 Tahun Kemudian…

.

.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Sudah empat tahun kepergian Yunho ke Australia, dan sepertinya itu mengubah Jaejoong. Yang dulunya manja, sekarang berubah menjadi lebih mandiri. Yang dulunya tergantung dengan orang tua, sekarang tidak. Jaejoong sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat dia sukai, dan sebenarnya pekerjaan ini hanya hobby. Tetapi malah berkembang menjadi hal yang menghasilkan uang. Apa kalian ingin tau perkerjaan Kim Jaejoong, yah dia sekarang menjadi seorang pelukis yang terkenal dengan tehnik, dan hasil lukis yang menarik. Dia juga sering mengikuti lomba di berbagai negara, Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi yeoja yang hebat dan berbakat.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Klik'

"Yeobseo.." Ucap Changmin.

"Yeobseo, apa Kim Jaejoong ada…?" Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Nde, ada tunggu sebentar.."

"Noona…!" Teriak Changmin dari lantai satu.

"Ck, anak itu kenapa lagi sih!.." Rutuk Jaejoong. Jujur saja dia tidak suka jika kegiatan melukisnya di ganggu. Dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya di bidang ini, karena itu dia tidak ingin gagal atau menghancurkan kerja kerasnya ini.

"Nde, waeyo Min..?" Balas Jaejoong, dan menimbulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Ini, ada orang yang mencari mu.." Ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat ganggang telepon.

"Nde.." Dengan cepat Jaejoong turun dari lantai dua, dan berlari menuju tempat telepon itu berada.

"Yeobseo…"

"Yeobseo, apa ini Kim Jaejoong.."

"Nde, saya sendiri.. Nuguseo..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah! Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Annyeonghaseo.. Kim Joongwoon imnida saya ingin, memesan sebuah lukisan. Apa bisa saya meminta tolong kepada anda untuk meggambarnya.."

"Tentu saja saya bisa, eemm tuan Kim anda ingin memesan gambar seperti apa..?"

"Owh, saya ingin memesan sebuah gambar orang yang sangat anda cintai.."

Deg!..

"Ekh, o-orang yang sangat saya cintai.." Ucap Jaejoong, jujur saja entah kenapa ketika orang itu berucap seperti tadi. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang, tapi Jaejoong tidak tau kenapa..

"Nde, orang yang sangat anda cintai. Pasti anda pernah jatuh cinta bukan.."

"Tentu saja pernah.."

"Karena itu saya ingin anda melukisnya. Jangan lupa pukul 17.00 lukisan itu harus selesai, dan kita bertemu di N Seoul Tower.."

"Ekh, ta-tapi.."

"Tidak, ada tapi-tapian! Mian saya masih banyak kerjaan, sampai jumpa nanti.. Annyeong.."

Tuuuttt…..

"YA! namja gila… Aish! Tau gini tadi aku tidak usah menerima pesanan ini. Dan apa tadi orang yang sangat di cintai, ck berarti aku harus menggambar Yunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan menaruh kembali telephone itu.

"Noona.. orang itu meminta gambar apa..?" Tanya Changmin, yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat, dan menyodorkan segelas ke noonanya.

"Owh, itu dia menyuruh ku menggambar orang yang aku cintai.." Jawab Jaejoong, sambil menyesap sedikit coklat hangat yang di berikan Changmin.

"Mwo? Jinja.. berarti orang itu aneh.."

"Memang dia aneh.. Ya sudah aku mau melukis pesanan orang itu, dan gomawo coklatnya enak.."

"Nde, noona hwaithing!..." Teriak Changmin.

Di Kamar Jaejoong~

"Haaahh…. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah, tapi aku harus berusaha agar menghasilkan uang.. JAEJOONG HWAITHING!..." Sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, Jaejoong berteriak untuk menyemangati dirinya.

Sejak dia masuk kuliah jurusan seni, appa dan eommanya memang sudah jarang pulang ke rumah. Di karenakan Kangin sudah memiliki kantor sendiri, dan sekarang dia memiliki kantor di Jepang dan di Korea. Kangin harus mengurus yang di Jepang karena kantor itu adalah pusatnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk dia memang harus ikut ke Jepang, kalau tidak siapa yang akan menjaga kesehatan Kangin di sana.

Kalau untuk cabang di Korea Changminlah yang mengurusnya, dia juga mendapat gelar sebagai pembisnis termuda di Korea. Bisa dibilang sekarang kehidupan keluarga Kim lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bahkan keluarga ini juga termasuk keluarga terkaya ke tiga di Korea. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah menyombongkan diri, keluarga ini juga sering menyumbangkan kekayaan mereka ke panti asuhan atau kepada orang-orang yang tidak mampu. Karena itu keluarga ini juga terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya untuk menolong sesama. Dan juga di karenakan hubungan keluarga yang baik, keluarga Jung dan Kim mereka juga melakukan kerjasama kontrak. Yah tidak heran jika kedua keluarga ini memiliki kesuksesan yang sangat besar di Korea.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Bandara~

Klik'

"Kena kau Kim Jaejoong… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu Joogie.."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseo….

Chapter 16 sudah update nih.. :D

Eotthe? apa bagus..

Mian kalau chap ini pendek, BANGET malah soalnya Tae Rin mau istirahat nih!.. pegel-pegel nie badan..

Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf.. D: *sungkem

tpi, di next chap Tae Rin sanggupi lebih panjang.. :)

Owh, iya ini balasan reviewnya di chap 15..

**Vic89 : Hahahaha... tenang aja bang Yun orangnya setia.. :D**

**indah yunjae : Ok! Ok! ini udh lanjut.. :)**

**sia yukichan : Nde, kemungkinan bgitu, tpi ahra gk trlalu menonjol kok dia diam-diam.. Dan, FF ini iya mau tamat kok.. :)**

**desi2121 : Nde, ahra muncul tpi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa ke JJ kok! tpi apa yang di lakukan ahra nanti akan benar-benar menyakiti hati JJ.. Tae Rin jadi nggk tega :(**

**Guest : Nde, ini sudah lanjut chingu.. :)**

**hyunhee98 : Nde, sama-sama.. :D hahaha... emang ahra hantu smpe-smpe ada hawa nggk enaknya.. ^^**

**mrs smith : Kmungkinan, iya brubah mksudnya brubah jdi manja sma Jae udh 4 tahun kada ktemu sih!.. xixixi nado saranghae.. :D**

Gomawo reviewnya, dan mian kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau gk terbalas di atas..

Tae Rin senang reviewnya pada bagus semua.. pada membangun semangat!... XD hahaha

Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan mereview jangan lupa ya hbis baca di review.. :)

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap

Annyeong.. =D


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Bandara~

Klik'

"Kena kau Kim Jaejoong… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu Joogie.."

.

.

.

Chapter 17

"Kena kau Kim Jaejoong… aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mu Joogie.." Dengan evil smirknya, Yunho puas bisa menipu Joogienya dengan hitungan detik.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya di tempat ini, dia berjalan mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Dan, dia yakin bahwa orang yang akan dia kunjungi tidak tau bahwa dia sudah pulang dari Australia.

Dengan senyum menawan yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, Yunho berjalan sambil menyeret koper miliknya, dan mencari taksi yang akan dia tumpangi. Tidak lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya.

"Eeemm…. Ajhusi antarkan saya ke kantor Jung Crop.." Ujar Yunho.

"Baik, tuan silahkan masuk.." Balas ajhusi itu sopan. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ajhusi tadi segera masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

"Appa tunggu aku ne.. putra kebanggaan mu ini sudah pulang.." Ucap Yunho pelan, sambil tersenyum melihat keindahahan kota Seoul dari kaca. Sungguh dia sangat rindu dengan pemandangan ini, dimana dulu dia lahir dan dibesarkan di kota ini.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kamar Jaejoong~

"Haaah…. Akhirnya selesai juga!.. Aigo.. Yunnie kamu ini sangat tampan, bahkan di lukis saja kau tampan sekali apa lagi kalau bertemu langsung dengan mu.." Dengan wajah sedih Jaejoong berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dimana dulu dirinya dan Yunho selalu tidur berdua di ranjang empuk itu.

"Yunnie.. aku ingin mendengar suara mu,melihat senyum mu,memeluk mu,aku juga rindu dengan sentuhan mu. Kapan kamu kembali, aku sangat merindukan mu…" Jaejoong menekuk kakinya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia menangis, sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar rindu dengan namja itu. Sudah lama dia menahan rasa rindu yang mendalam di hatinya, bersabar dan terus bersabar. Menunggu sosok namja yang sangat dia cintai. Jung Yunho.

Tidak lama seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk sama sekali. Dan Jaejoong tau itu siapa.

"Noona! Kajja kit-.. Ekh, noona.. kenapa, noona menangis.." Changmin menghampiri noonanya, yang menangis di atas ranjangnya. Dengan perlahan Changmin menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi kakanya.

"Noona.. jangan menangis eoh.. bersabarlah, Min yakin Yunho hyung namja yang menepati janjinya. Percayalah kepadanya.." Dengan lembut Changmin mengelus punggung noonanya, mencoba melepaskan semua beban pada kakaknya.

"Hiks… aku sungguh rindu padanya Min, aku selalu memakai cincin pemberiannya dan menunggunya. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak tahan.. rasanya ingin mati jika dia tidak berada di samping ku!.." Teriak Jaejoong, dan menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan adiknya.

"Noona, sejak kapan noona menjadi selemah ini.. bukankah, noona sendiri yang akan berjanji untuk menunggunya… jebal percayalah padanya, Yunho hyung pasti juga sangat merindukan noona.." Changmin menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak pada noonannya, dengan susah payah dia menahannya. Jaejoong terus menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sesak pada hatinya.

"Sudah noona jangan menangis lagi ne.. kajja kita kebawah, ada seseorang yang ingin Min kenalkan kepada noona.." Ucap Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. nugu..?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya.

"Pokoknya ad-.. YA! noona lap dulu ingus mu itu, jorok sekali..!" Teriak Changmin, dan menyodorkan tisu pada Jaejoong.

"Namanya, juga orang habis nangis. Di mana-mana orang habis nangis pasti ingusnya keluar pabbo, jangan sok jijik dasar bocah evil.." Sambil mengelap ingusnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Haaaah….." Jaejoong mendesah pelan, dan mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk putihnya.

"Kajja kita kebawah.." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin.

Di Ruang Tamu~

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Victoria!…" Teriak Changmin dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana seorang yeoja bernama Victora itu berada.

"Changmin-ah…"

"Victoria ini noona ku.." Ujar Changmin, menoleh ke noonanya.

"Annyeonghaseo… Song Qian imnida panggil saja Victoria.." Dengan memasang senyum manisnya Victoria membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseo… Kim Jaejoong imnida.." Balas Jaejoong, dan tersenyum kepada Victoria.

"Eotthe? noona bukankah dia yeopo.." Changmin berjalan menghampiri yeoja itu, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

'Aish! Anak ini mau pamer kemesraan di depan ku eoh!..' Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Nde, dia yeopo memang kenapa Min..?" Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi memerengkan kepalanya. Imut.

"Victoria adalah yeojachingu ku, karena itu aku membawanya ke sini untuk mengenalinya pada noona.."

"MWO! Jinja..? kalian pacaran…" Tanya Jaejoong, menunjuk dua manusia di depannya.

"Nde, aku menyayanginya…" Ucap Changmin, sedangkan Victoria dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Eeem… noona Min pergi dulu ne, aku dan Victoria ingin jalan-jalan.."

"Ne, tapi pulangnya jangan malam-malam.. Owh, iya Min kamu bawa kunci cadangan ne. Soalnya noona nanti sore ada pertemuan dengan seseorang.."

"Hhhmm… ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne.. annyeong.." Ujar Changmin, dan membawa Victoria menuju mobilnya.

"Ck, ternyata anak itu sudah besar. Bahkan dia pintar sekali memilih yeoja seperti Victoria.."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan membersihkan diri untuk pertemuan nanti sore. Setelah beberapa menit Jaejoong sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Menyisir rambut, dan membungkus rapi hasil lukisannya. Jaejoong tidak menambahkan apa-apa pada dirinya, hanya sebuah lipglose.

"Hhhmmm… sudah jam 16.40 lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mengambil tasnya, dan keluar dari rumah itu mencari taksi. Apa kalian bingung kenapa seorang Kim Jaejoong naik taksi, padahal dia memilki banyak uang. Yah ini semua memang kemauannya sendiri, menurutnya agar lebih berhemat. Sungguh sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar berubah.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Jung Crop~

Ckiit..

Cklek.. Blam!..

"Kamsahamnida ajhusi…."

"Nde sama-sama…."

Yunho baru saja sampai di tujuannya, dia memperhatikan bangunan besar itu. Sambil tersenyum Yunho memasuki kantor itu, dan sepertinya Yunho membuat gedung itu menjadi ramai. Yah.. semua yeoja di situ terus saja berbisik-bisik, dan bahkan ada yang cari kesempatan untuk mendekati Yunho. Tetapi Yunho tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya terus berjalan sambil menyeret koper miliknya.

"Permisi…" Ucap Yunho.

"Nde.. tuan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu..?" Tanya karyawan itu, menampilkan senyum termanis yang dia punya.

"Saya ingin menemui presdir Jung apa dia ada…?"

"Tunggu sebentar…" Karyawan itu mengotak-atik komputernya sebentar.

"Nde, presdir ada di ruangannya. Di lantai paling atas.."

"Eemm… baiklah, kamsahamnida Taeyeon-shi…" Ujar Yunho, dan sukses membuat karyawan bername tag Taeyeon itu meleleh di tempat. Sedangkan yeoja-yeoja lainnya hanya memandang iri pada Taeyeon.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!..." Teriak Yoochun dari dalam.

Cklek..

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkah itu berhenti di depan meja kerja Yoochun, tetapi Yoochun tidak berniat untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dia masih saja sibuk, dan serius mengamati serta membolak-balik semua dokumen-dokumen penting itu.

"Ehhem… apa artikel yang ku suruh sudah selesai Sulli -shi.."

"Aku, bukan Sulli…" Ucap Yunho datar.

"Ekh, bukan Sulli-shi. Owh, Kangta-shi bagaimana dengan data pengeluaran tahun kemarin.. Kenapa, cepat sekali kamu menyelesaikannya.. Padahal baru sa-…"

"YA! APPA AKU BUKAN KARYAWAN MU… AKU INI J.U.N.G Y.U.N.H.O.. JUNG YUNHO ANAK MU..!" Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap appanya, berteriak dengan keras. Sampai-sampai Yoochun terjungkal kebelakang, karena kaget dengan teriakan super besar dari anaknya.

"Ekh, ka-kamu Yunho a-anak ku.." Ujar Yoochun, dengan wajah cengonya.

"Ck, nde ini aku anak kebanggaan mu.. Aigo! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini.." Dengan frustasi Yunho mengacak rambutnya, mengakibatkan penampilannya berantakan.

"Ommo! Anak ku appa sangat merindukan mu.." Yoochun berdiri, dan memeluk anak tunggal kesayangannya itu.

"Haaahh… nde Yunho juga merindukan appa.. Eotthe? apa appa baik-baik saja di sini.." Yunho membalas pelukan appanya.

"Ne, appa baik-baik saja.. Owh! iya Yun kamu tidak menemui Jaejoong, pasti dia sangat merindukan mu.." Ucap Yoochun, dan membawa anaknya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangannya.

"Nde, aku akan menemuinya. Tapi aku pulang dulu untuk membersihkan diri.."

"Hhhmm…. Ya sudah, kamu pulang saja dulu.." Suruh Yoochun.

"Ne appa Yunho pulang dulu ne.. Owh, iya appa jangan memberi tahu ke siapa-siapa kalau aku sudah pulang.."

"Ck, kamu ini ternyata sifat mu tidak berubah… Nde, appa tidak akan memeberitahu siapa-siapa.."

"Good.. Ok, aku pulang ne.. appa saranghae..!" Teriak Yunho dari luar.

"Anak itu ternyata sudah berubah lebih tampan, dan berwibawa.. seperti aku.." Dengan tingkat kepedean selebar jidatnya, Yoochun mengeluarkan sisir dari saku celananya dan meyisir rambutnya. (Aigo! Bang Yoochun ingat umur..)

:: I'm in Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

Cklek..

"Annyeonghaseo bibi Oh.." Sapa Yunho pada salah satu maid pribadi di rumahnya.

"Tu-tuan muda.. tuan sudah pulang, aigo bibi jadi senang.."

"Hahaha.. nde Yunho juga senang, eemm bibi Oh aku mau ke kamar dulu ne.." Ucap Yunho, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nde, silahkan beristirahat tuan.."

Dengan santai Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu itu memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu…" Yunho memasuki kamar itu, dan ternyata ruangan ini di jaga dengan baik. Sedikitpun debu tidak ada yang menempel. Sepertinya maid-maid di sini selalu membersihkan kamar milik Yunho.

"Ternyata masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah.." Ucap Yunho, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haaahh… segarnya, Mwo! sudah jam 16.58.. aigo! Aku harus cepat.." Dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho membongkar kopernya, dan mencari baju yang menurutnya cocok dipakai untuk menemui Joogie. Yeojachingunya.

Sekarang Yunho sudah siap, dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Yunho berlari menuju garasi mobilnya, mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju N Seoul Tower.

"Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di N Seoul Tower~

"Aigo!.. orang itu mana sih!.. lama sekali, hari sudah mulai gelap pula.." Jaejoong yang kesal dengan orang itu, hanya berdialog sendiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Grep!..

"Mianhae.. aku sudah membuat mu menunggu Joogie.."

Deg!

'Ekh, suara ini.. Yunho..' Batin Jaejoong.

"Hey! Kenapa Joogie diam saja eoh!.. Joogie tidak kangen dengan Yunnie.." Dengan manja Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Yunho.. benarkah ini kamu.." Ucap Jaejoong lirih, dia benar-benar kaget dan bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Nde, ini aku.." Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong perlahan, dan menghadap kepadanya. Tetapi Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Joogie… lihat aku, ini aku Jung Yunho Yunnie mu.. Eotthe? apa kamu sehat-sehat saja di Seoul.." Tanya Yunho, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Grep!..

"Hiks.. aku merindukan mu, kenapa baru sekarang Yunnie kembali..!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah memeluknya erat. Dan menangis di dada Yunho.

"Mian, Yunnie membuat Joogie menunggu.. Tapi, Yunnie berjanji akan di sisi Joogie salamanya.." Ujar Yunho, dan memebalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Lumayan lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap iri.

"Joogie.. apa lukisannya kamu bawa.."

"Ekh, lukisan.. nde ak-.. YA! jangan bilang Yunnie yang menelpon tadi siang!.. Aigo, Yunnie jahat sekali mengerjai Joogie.." Rutuk Jaejoong dan mengepout bibirnnya.

Cup!..

"Jangan memasang bibir seperti itu, kamu mau merayu ku eoh.."

Plaaak!...

"YA! siapa yang merayu mu.. Aish! Menyebalkan.." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Appo.. Joogie jahat sekali eoh.. ini kan sakit.."

"Jinja.. Mianhae Joogie hanya bercanda.." Dengan cemas Jaejoong mengelus pelan kepala Yunho, yang tadi dia pukul.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, sudah sembuh kok.. Joogie, mana lukisannya Yunnie mau melihatnya.."

"Nde, kajja kita duduk dulu.." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, dan duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu.

"Nih, lukisannya.."

"Whhooaaa!... ini keren banget, lukisan ini buat Yunnie ne.." Ucap Yunho bergebu-gebu.

"MWO! Aniya, Joogie sudah susah-susah bikin masa memberikan ke Yunnie gratis sih!.." Dengan susah payah Jaejoong meraih lukisan itu, tetapi Yunho menjauhkannya.

"Owh, Joogie minta bayarannya eoh?…"

"Tentu saja.. di mana-mana itu tidak gratis tau.."

"Baiklah, Yunnie akan membayarnya.." Ucap Yunho, dan tertampang jelas evil smirk pada wajah tampan itu.

"Ya sudah! ppali mana bayarannya…" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyodorkan tangannya. Yah mungkin di karenakan Jaejoong tidak menyadari keganjalan itu, secara tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong sempat kaget dan memberontak, tetapi tidak lama mata itu tertutup menikmati ciuman lembut dari orang yang sangat dia cintai. Malam yang indah,bintang yang berkelap-kelip, dan cahaya indah dari bulan menemani ciuman mereka yang penuh cinta, dan ketulusan.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 17 Update..! XD

Eotthe..? apa bagus.. :)

Semoga saja iya..

Aigo!.. Tae Rin paling senang bagian atas tuh romantis banget.. XD

Sampai-sampai tangan Tae Rin gemetaran sendiri.. Hahahaha :D

Ok, saatnya balas-balas Review ne..

**Himawari Ezuki : Ok! :D**

**abilhikmah : Mwo? siapa Yunho.. Hehehe mang dia jahat.. (sama aja) *plak**

**indah yunjae : Mian klo pendek.. di karenakan waktu yang terbatas sih.. :( tpi, Tae Rin maksimalkan bisa panjang.. :)**

**Vic89 : Molla.. Hahaha.. yang datang Yunho kok tenang aja..**

**Guest : Nde, ini udah lanjut.. ^^**

**ChoFanni : Annyeong... :) Iya, tepat sekali.. Klo msalah umur, umur Tae Rin 14 jalan ke 15.. Nde, ini sudah lanjut.. :D**

**sirius : Mianhae, klo trlalu pendek.. tpi, chap ini udh panjang atau tetap masih pendek..?**

**tarry24792 : Nde, dia sudah pulang.. ^^**

Gomawo reviewnya... :D

Dan makasih yang udah mau baca serta mereview ff ini.. :)

Yah, seperti biasa Tae Rin mengingatkan jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. ^^ Hahahaha

Ok, sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong..


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Whhooaaa!... ini keren banget, lukisan ini buat Yunnie ne.." Ucap Yunho bergebu-gebu.

"MWO! Aniya, Joogie sudah susah-susah bikin masa memberikan ke Yunnie gratis sih!.." Dengan susah payah Jaejoong meraih lukisan itu, tetapi Yunho menjauhkannya.

"Owh, Joogie minta bayarannya eoh?…"

"Tentu saja.. di mana-mana itu tidak gratis tau.."

"Baiklah, Yunnie akan membayarnya.." Ucap Yunho, dan tertampang jelas evil smirk pada wajah tampan itu.

"Ya sudah! ppali mana bayarannya…" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyodorkan tangannya. Yah mungkin di karenakan Jaejoong tidak menyadari keganjalan itu, secara tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong sempat kaget dan memberontak, tetapi tidak lama mata itu tertutup menikmati ciuman lembut dari orang yang sangat dia cintai. Malam yang indah,bintang yang berkelap-kelip, dan cahaya indah dari bulan menemani ciuman mereka yang penuh cinta, dan ketulusan.

.

.

.

Chapter 18

Ciuman itu terlepas, dan mereka saling memandang manik mata satu sama lain.

"Joogie saranghae.." Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang lembut, dan mengecup sekilas kening Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae.." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Yunho.

"Joogie, apa kamu memakai cincin pemberian ku hhmm..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nde, Joogie memakainya.." Jawab Jaejoong, dan memperlihatkan cincin berwarna putih yang melingkar indah di jarinya.

"Ternyata, pilihan ku tidak salah.. Joogie, makin terlihat indah jika memakainya.."

"Jinja?..."

"Eeuum…" Ujar Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Joogie, Yunnie antar pulang ne.. sepertinya hujan akan turun.." Ucap Yunho, dan menadahkan tangannya. Memandang langit malam yang terlihat sangat hitam.

"Eoh! Benar kajja kita pulang.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobil milik Yunho, yang terparkir cukup jauh dari taman ini. Tetapi baru saja mereka akan melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Jadi terpaksa mereka harus mencari tempat berteduh.

"Jae, itu ada halte kita berteduh di situ ne.." Ujar Yunho, dan menarik Jaejoong menuju halte itu.

"Untung saja kita dapat tempat berteduh.."

"Eukh.. dingin.." Cicit Jaejoong sambil menggesek telapak tangannya. Yunho yang melihatnya memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat, dan meniup telapak tangan Jaejoong agar hangat.

Huuuffhhh….

"Ekh, Yunnie.." Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, dan tanpa di sangka wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jajoong hanya diam, dan memandang wajah Yunho.

"Waeyo…? Melihat Yunnie seperti itu hhmm.. Apa wajah Yunnie ini terlalu tampan eoh!…"

"Hehehe… nde, sangat tampan.." Dengan sayang, Jaejoong mengelus wajah Yunho.

"Joogie.."

"Nde, Yunnie.."

Cup!

"Sentuhan mu hangat…" Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir cherry itu, dan sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas.

"Yu-Yunnie apa yang kamu lakukan..? ini kan di tempat umum.." Cicit Jaejoong, dan memang sekarang semua orang memandang mereka. Bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik.

"Biarkan saja, biar orang tau kalau Joogie hanya milik Yunnie selamanya.."

"Ck, kamu ini kayak anak kecil saja.." Rutuk Jaejoong, dan membalikkan tubuh. Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari yeojachingunya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya hujan itu berhenti hanya meninggalkan beberapa tetes air saja.

"Jae, kajja Yunnie antar.." Ujar Yunho, dan menarik Jaejoong dari tempat itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Cklek..

Blam!..

"Haaaah…. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan bisa jalan-jalan bersama Victoria, dan besok aku harus ke kantor lagi.." Changmin yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya terdapat handuk putih yang tegantung di lehernya. Namja tinggi ini berjalan menuju dapur, hanya untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Aish! Noona kemana sih.. aku, kan sudah lapar.."

Kruuyuuk…

"Aigo! Perut yang sabar ne, chef kita bentar lagi datang kok.." Ucap Changmin, sambil mengelus perut rakusnya.

Ting tong!.. Ting Tong!..

"Ekh, itu pasti noona…" Dengan secepat kilat Changmin berlari menuju pintu, dan benar saja tebakkannya bahwa noonanya yang datang. Tetapi ada seorang manusia, yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Dan Changmin sangat kenal dengan orang itu.

"EOH! YUNHO HYUNG!..." Changmin menerjang tubuh besar Yunho, dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"YA! anak setan jangan memeluk ku seperti ini, sesak tau..! Ppali lepas.." Yunho yang memang sudah susah bernafas, karena efek terjang dari Changmin. Melepas paksa pelukan bagaikan lem itu, dan akhirnya terlepas juga walaupun harus menggunakan tenaga yang tidak kecil.

"Aigo! Hyung aku merindukan mu.." Baru saja Changmin akan memeluk Yunho, dengan cepat Yunho menghindar dan berjalan santai menyusul Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin, mungkin karena terlalu semangat dia sampai terjatuh ke depan. Dan menyebabkan wajahnya mencium lantai dengan terpaksa. Ck, anak ini terlalu hiperaktif sih!.. (- _-")

"Yun, kamu mau makan malam di sini..?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memakai celemek miliknya, yang bergambar gajah.

"Boleh juga.. aku kangen dengan masakkan mu.." Jawab Yunho manja.

"Kamu ini tidak pantas memakai gaya bicara seperti itu, mengerikan.." Ucap Jaejoong dramatis, dan menuju dapur melakukan acara memasaknya.

"Nde, itu betul… bagaimana bisa beruang besar seperti hyung memakai gaya bicara yang manja, sungguh MENGERIKAN!..." Ujar Changmin, dan menekan kata-kata MENGERIKAN.

Duaak….

"YA! hyung kenapa melempar ku dengan sepatu eoh!.. ini sakit.." Rutuk Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja.. siapa suruh kamu mengejek-ngejek hyung mu ini.. Ck, dongsaeng macam apa itu.."

"Dasar beruang.." Ucap Changmin, dengan suara yang kecil.

"Apa kamu bilang..?" Tanya Yunho garang.

"A-ani, aku tidak bilang apa-apa hyung.." Yunho hanya memicingkan tatapannya, dan tidak lama masakan Jaejoong sudah selesai. Membuat Yunho gagal melakukan tindakan intimidasi pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Masakkannya sudah matang!..." Teriak Jaejoong.

"Ekh, hyung udah matang tuh! Kajja kita ke ruang makan.." Changmin yang memang ingin menghindar dari tatapan seekor beruang mengamuk, sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan cepat-cepat menuju ruang makan.

Di Ruang Makan~

"Hyung.."

"Mwo..?" Tanya Yunho, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eotthe..? kuliah di Australia.. apa enak..?"

"Owh, biasa saja sih.. walaupun, pertamanya aku sangat tertutup dengan teman-teman kuliah ku, dan akhirnya aku dapat teman di sana.." Jelas Yunho sambil memasukkan sesendok bimbimbab, buatan Jaejoong.

"Memang hyung punya berapa teman di sana..?"

"Satu.." Balas Yunho. Singkat,jelas dan tepatnya dengan suara yang datar. Banget..

"E-ekh.. ji-jinja.." Ucap Changmin, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

'Ini manusia atau robot sih.. datar banget kalau ngomong..' Batin Changmin.

"Wae, apa aneh.. biar saja punya teman satu, tetapi dapat di percaya.." Ujar Yunho, dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan santai.

"Jae.."

"Nde, Yun.."

"Aku, secepatnya akan melamar mu.." Ucap Yunho.

"MWO!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 18 update..

Mianhae, lama updatenya soalnya ini chapter benar-benar baru selesai di ketik/buat..

Tae Rin minta maaf chap ini jdi pendek lagi, soalnya Tae Rin harus tidur besok ada acara perpisahan..

Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf.. l(_ _)l *sungkem

Eotthe? apa bagus..?

Semoga saja iya.. :)

Owh iya ini balasan review last chap ne..

**Himawari Ezuki : Hahaha.. nde.. Ok! Tae Rin bakal semangat.. :)**

**yunjae onkey : Ok chingu.. :)**

**abilhikmah : Hahaha iya.. ^^**

**ChoFanni : Aigo! gomawo eonni.. menurut Tae Rin tulisannya biasa aja kok! malah masih banyak yang harus di perbaiki.. Ok! gomawo atas dukungannya eonni.. :)**

**tarry24792 : Tae Rin juga iri.. *pout**

**Nam Mina : Hahahaha... nde.. :)**

Ok! gomawo ne untuk yang baca dan mereview FF ini..

Tae Rin senang.. owh, iya jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Ruang Makan~

"Hyung.."

"Mwo..?" Tanya Yunho, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eotthe..? kuliah di Australia.. apa enak..?"

"Owh, biasa saja sih.. walaupun, pertamanya aku sangat tertutup dengan teman-teman kuliah ku, dan akhirnya aku dapat teman di sana.." Jelas Yunho sambil memasukkan sesendok bimbimbab, buatan Jaejoong.

"Memang hyung punya berapa teman di sana..?"

"Satu.." Balas Yunho. Singkat,jelas dan tepatnya dengan suara yang datar. Banget..

"E-ekh.. ji-jinja.." Ucap Changmin, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

'Ini manusia atau robot sih.. datar banget kalau ngomong..' Batin Changmin.

"Wae, apa aneh.. biar saja punya teman satu, tetapi dapat di percaya.." Ujar Yunho, dan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan santai.

"Jae.."

"Nde, Yun.."

"Aku, secepatnya akan melamar mu.." Ucap Yunho.

"MWO!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 19

"MWO!..." Teriak Jaejoong dan Changmin, dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

"Wae..? kalian teriak.. aku, kan sayang sama Joogie memang tidak boleh kalau, aku ingin menikah.." Ujar Yunho, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Bukan begitu Yun, ta-tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat.."

"Ani, habis.. aku sudah tidak sabar sih ingin mempunyai anak dari mu Joogie.." Ucap Yunho, sambil menggerakkan alisnya naik dan turun.

Duaakk….

"Ah! Appo…" Yunho yang terkena serangan mendadak, dengan cepat melepas sepatunya. Dan mengelus kakinya dengan pelan.

"Hiks! Joogie tega sekali menginjak kaki Yunnie.."

"HAHAHAHAHA!... Kasihan Yunnie hyung ku sakit eoh.." Ejek Changmin, dan langsung lari dari meja makan.

"YA! ANAK SETAN AWAS KAU YAH.." Teriak, Yunho.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh menikah di buat main-main.." Ujar Jaejoong ketus, sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Yunniekan hanya bercanda, nggak mungkinkan kita menikah di umur yang masih muda. Joogie juga masih ingin santai-santai dulu kan..?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus kakinya, yang terasa nyeri.

"Nde.." Jawab Jaejoong, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhhmm.. ya sudah, kalau begitu lamarannya di tunda dulu ne.."

"Yunnie, apa kakinya sakit.. sepertinya, tadi Joogie terlalu keras deh injaknya.." Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah, mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Sini Joogie kompres sebentar, biar bengkaknya kempes.." Dengan telaten Jaejoong mengkompres, dan membasuhnya dengan pelan.

"Ah! Appo! Appo!.. Joogie pelan-pelan, ini sakit.. Appo!.."

"Ck, Yunnie ini sudah pelan-pelan… Yunnie diam aja deh jangan gerak-gerak.." Perintah Jaejoong, dan hanya di balas anggukkan oleh Yunho. Walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah ingin menjerit-jerit, karena menahan sakit.

"Nah, sudah selesai.. Owh, iya Yun kamu bisa nyetir tidak..?"

"Ekh, nyetir.." Balas Yunho, dan mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Nde, memangnya Yunnie tidak pulang..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil membereskan semua barang-barang tadi.

"Malam ini Yunnie menginap di sini saja deh.." Jawab Yunho.

"Wae..?" Ujar Jaejoong, sambil berjalan membawa semua piring-piring kotor tadi dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Yunho, dia mengekor di belakang Jaejoong

"Memangnya Yunnie tidak boleh menginap di sini lagi.." Ucap Yunho, dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi Yunnie tidak kasihan dengan Yoochun ajhusi eoh.. " Masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya Jaejoong, berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Appa pasti bisa mengerti kok.. Joogie, aku kangen ingin tidur bersama mu lagi…"

"Hahaha.. ne ne.."

"Eukh… hangat.." Sambil tersenyum, Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. ppali duduk sana kaki mu kan masih sakit.." Jaejoong yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, berbalik menghadap Yunho. Dan menuntunnya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Eotthe..? apa kaki Yunnie sudah enakkan.."

"Euumm… sudah kok, gomawo Joogie.." Ucap Yunho, dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

"Nde.." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yunho.

Sekarang mereka duduk berdua di ruang itu, dengan Jaejoong yang berbaring di paha Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tidak henti-hentinya mengelus lembut rambut halus milik Jaejoong.

"Joogie.."

"Hhhmm…" Gumam Jaejoong, sambil mengganti-ganti chenel tv.

"Leeteuk ajhuma dan Kangin ajhusi kemana..? kok, dari tadi nggak kelihatan.." Tanya Yunho.

"Owh, itu mereka lagi di Jepang tapi kemungkinan besok lusa mereka sudah pulang kok.." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Begitu.." Ujar Yunho, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Joogie, kajja kita tidur sudah malam.." Ajak Yunho, sambil melihat jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di atas tv.

"Euumm.. kamu benar, kajja kita tidur.." Jaejoong berdiri, dan menuntun Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong, mereka melewati kamar Changmin yang kebetulan pas di samping kamar Jaejoong.

"Joogie, duluan saja ne.."

"Ekh, wae…?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi ada barang Yunnie yang terjatuh.." Jawab Yunho atau lebih tepatnya bohong.

"Ya sudah Joogie bantuin ne.." Baru saja Jaejoong akan mencari barang itu, dengan cepat Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong.

"Ani, tidak usah.. Joogie tidur saja ne, Yunnie sebentar saja kok.."

"Hhhmm… ya sudah kalau begitu, Joogie tunggu di kamar ne.."

"Nde.." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Yunho mengeluarkan evil smirknya dan menatap pintu kamar milik Changmin.

'Rasakan pembalasan ku Kim Changmin..' Batin Yunho.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kriitt..

'Dia sudah tidur.. good..' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho berjalan menuju sebuah ranjang, dimana terdapat seorang evil yang sedang tertidur. Dengan pelan dan tidak menimbulkan suara Yunho berjalan, dan mengeluarkan spidol warna permanen dari saku celananya. Pelan-pelan Yunho mencoret,menggambar, dan membuat garis serta aneka gambar di wajah Changmin. Menghasilkan sebuah gambaran yang menarik, menurut Yunho. Sudah selesai dengan aksi gambar-menggambarnya, Yunho berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Cklek..

Krieett..

Dan sepertinya misi Yunho selesai dengan sukses.

"Mission complete.." Ucap Yunho, dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong dengan senyum yang lebar.

Cklek..

Blam!

"Yun apa barang mu sudah ketemu…?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Nde, sudah kok.. ppali kita tidur.." Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang Jaejoong, dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membawanya kedalam mimpi yang indah.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

*Esoknya…

Ciit.. Ciit.. Ciit..

Kicauan burung yang indah di pagi hari membangunkan seorang namja, manis yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang empuknya. Namja itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, namja manis itu melihat ke cermin… dan apa yang terjadi..?

"HUUWWWAAA!... ADA APA DENGAN WAJAH MANIS KU.." Dengan suara yang super besar, dan menyebabkan kucing tetangga tersedak dengan sarapan paginya. Changmin namja manis itu membasuh wajahnya kembali, dan mengelap kasar wajahnya dengan handuk putihnya.

"MWO! Tidak bisa hilang..! Aigo! EOTTOKHE!..." Teriak Changmin, merasa bingung dan harus bagaimana. Changmin berlari menuju kamar noonanya.

Duak!

Changmin membuka kasar pintu itu, dan menyebabkan penghuni kamar itu terbangun karena kaget.

"NOONA!..…" Dengan cepat Changmin berlari menghampiri noonanya.

"Ekh, Min kamu ngapain ke sini..?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Noona, ireona.. lihat wajah Min kenapa bisa begini.." Ucap Changmin, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Memangnya ad-.. Mwo! Min kamu berubah jadi cat woman.." Ujar Jaejoong polos.

"Ada apa sih! Berisik banget.." Yunho yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Baru saja membuka matanya, Yunho di kagetkan dengan penampakan cat woman di depannya.

"Ekh, cat woman.. tpi kok namja, owh cat woman banci ne.." Ucap Yunho asal, sebenarnya dia tau kalau itu adalah akibat kejahilannya.

"YA! Yunho hyung aku bukan cat woman, aku KIM CHANGMIN!..." Changmin yang memang frustasi dengan keadaan wajahnya, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Terus, muka mu kenapa bisa kayak begitu.."

"Min, juga tidak tau noona.. pas, Min bangun wajah Min sudah di penuhi dengan coretan-coretan seperti ini.." Jelas Changmin, sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha… sudahlah, terima nasip saja ne.." Ujar Yunho, dan terus tertawa melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat konyol.

"Hahaha.. Min, Min ternyata kamu pintar ngelawak juga ne.. "

"YA! jangan tertawa…" Teriak Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Min nanti paling hilang juga kok.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Mandi ah.." Ujar Yunho, sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Siapa ya yang mencoret wajah ku..?" Tanya Changmin, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Bandara~

"Permisi nona anda sudah sampai tujuan.." Ucap salah satu pramugari di pesawat itu.

"Owh, kamsahamnida.." Yeoja itu berjalan keluar dari pesawat itu, dengan elegan yeoja itu berjalan dan menyedot perhatian disekitarnya.

"Hhhmm… Seoul aku kembali.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 19 update!... :D

Eotthe? apa bagus..

Semoga saja iya.

Eeemm… ada yang tau gak siapa yeoja itu..? =D

Sepertinya kalian tau deh..

Owh, iya ini balasan review last chap ne.. :)

**Himawi Ezuki : hahaha.. belum kok itu cuman bercanda.. :D**

**yunjae onkey : Gomawo sudah mau review.. :)**

**tarry24792 : Ok! gomawo sudah mau ngertiin Tae Rin.. :)**

**ChoFanni : Gomawo eonnie atas doanya.. :D**

**Guest : Ok! ini sudah lanjut ^^**

Gomawo ne untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan membaca FF ini..

Jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. Hahahaha :D

Ok sampai jumpa di next chap

annyeong.. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Bandara~

"Permisi nona anda sudah sampai tujuan.." Ucap salah satu pramugari di pesawat itu.

"Owh, kamsahamnida.." Yeoja itu berjalan keluar dari pesawat itu, dengan elegan yeoja itu berjalan dan menyedot perhatian disekitarnya.

"Hhhmm… Seoul aku kembali.."

.

.

.

Chapter 20

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Drrrrtt… Drrrrtt… Drrrrtt…

Klik'

"Yeobseo…"

"Yeobseo… Yunho apa hari ini kamu bisa ke kantor, appa ingin memberitahu mu tentang kondisi perusahaan." Ucap Yoochun di seberang sana.

"Ehm, nde Yunho bisa.."

"Baiklah, appa tunggu di kantor ne.." Pip'

"Haaah…" Desah Yunho, dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang asik menonton acara pagi di tv.

"Joogie.." Panggil Yunho sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Nde Yun.." Balas Jaejoong.

"Yunnie pergi ne.. tadi, appa menyuruh ku ke kantornya.." Jelas Yunho yang sekarang duduk bersama Jaejoong di sofa.

"Ekh, kenapa cepat sekali.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan mengepout bibirnya lucu.

"Mianhae Joogie.. Yunnie harus ke kantor, Joogie sudah taukan sebentar lagi Yunnie yang akan mengambil alih Jung Corp. Jadi Yunnie, harus tau bagaimana kondisi perusahaan itu.. Joogie bisa mengertikan..?" Yunho yang merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong mengelus sayang, pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Nde, arraseo…" Balas Jaejoong.

"Good.. ya sudah Yunnie pergi dulu ne.."

Cup!

"Annyeong Joogie.." Sebelum pergi, Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong. Dan membuat pemilik bibir itu tersenyum.

"Annyeong Yunnie…" Teriak Jaejoong, dan melambaikan tangannya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Jung Corp~

Sekarang Yunho sudah sampai di tujuan, namja tampan ini berjalan menuju ruang appanya. Tetapi ketika Yunho sudah berada di depan pintu perusahaan itu, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang yeoja.

Bruuk!..

"Ah! Mianhae nona…" Ucap Yunho sambil membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Ekh, nde.. tidak apa-apa, mian saya harus buru-buru.." Ujar yeoja itu, dan pergi begitu saja. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Yunho menatap kepergian yeoja itu yang makin lama makin menjauh dan menghilang.

"Yeoja itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya…." Yunho yang memang tidak ingin ambil pusing, melanjutkan langkahnya. Di satu sisi seorang yeoja cantik, berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya karena habis berlari. Sungguh dia kaget bahwa akan ketemu dengan namja itu lagi.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. untung saja tadi aku menunduk, kalau tidak mungkin rencana ku akan hancur begitu saja.." Seorang yeoja bernama Go Ahra, yang memang dia habis bertemu dengan temannya di kantor itu. Tidak lama Ahra mengingat sesuatu, dan memencet sebuah nomor seseorang di handphonenya.

"Yeobseo..."

"…"

"Nde, ini aku Ahra.."

"…"

"Aku ingin minta bantuan pada mu, tolong kamu awasi apa saja yang di lakukan Jung Yunho di kantornya…"

"…"

"Hhhmm… jangan beri tahu ke siapapun tentang ini…"

"…"

"Ok, gomawo ne Yuri-ah.." Pip'

Ahra memutuskan sambungannya pada, seorang yeoja atau bisa dibilang temannya yang bernama Yuri. Ahra hanya tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum lembut yang terlihat di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya terlihat senyumman yang sangat mengerikan di wajah cantiknya.

"Ha! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Jung Yunho.." Ujar Ahra, dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di Ruang Kerja Yoochun~

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!.." Seru Yoochun, dari dalam ruangannya.

Cklek..

Blam!..

"Eoh! Yunho kamu sudah datang kajja duduk di sofa, appa akan menerangkan kondisi dan kontrak apa saja yang appa tanda tangani…" Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya, dan menghampiri Yunho untuk mengajaknya duduk.

"Nah! Beginilah kondisi perusahaan appa hasil produksi tiap tahunnya sudah mulai meningkat, tapi appa berharap ketika kamu yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan ini. Akan menambah tingkat produksi kantor kita, dan menambah kesuksesan yang dapat menguntungkan perusahaan…" Sambil teersenyum, Yoochun menepuk pelan punggung anaknya.

"Yunho appa percaya padamu, jadi jangan kecewakan appa ne.."

"Nde, appa.." Balas Yunho, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhhmm… baiklah, kalau begitu besok kamu sudah mulai bisa mulai bekerja.." Ujar Yoochun.

"Nde, appa.. Eeemmm…. Appa, besok aku akan melamar Jaejoong.."

"Hakh!... Mwo!... ka-kamu tidak bercandakan Yun..?" Tanya Yoochun, dan melototkan matanya.

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda appa.. aku, serius ingin menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya.. Jadi, eotthe apa appa setuju jika aku akan melamar Jaejoong.." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap serius pada appanya.

"Hhhmm.. ok, appa merestui hubungan kalian.." Ucap Yoochun, dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Appa, Yunho minta no Leeteuk ajhuma.." Ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan handphonenya.

"Ekh, untuk apa..?" Yoochun yang memang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari anaknya, hanya menaikkan sebuah alisnya. Bingung.

"Ck, tentu saja minta restu.." Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas, karena akan menghadapi sikap lowla dari appanya.

"Owh, begitu.. sini appa masukkan nomornya…" Tidak usah menunggu lama Yoochun sudah memasukkan no Leeteuk pada handphone Yunho, dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya.

"Ini sudah appa masukkan.. ppali telephone mereka.." Suruh Yoochun.

"Aish! Sebenarnya yang mau minta restu itu siapa sih!.. kok jadi appa yang repot.." Rutuk Yunho, dan mulai menelphone Leeteuk.

Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..

Klik'

"Yeobseo…" Ucap seorang yeoja, di seberang sana.

"Yeobseo… Leeteuk ajhuma.."

"Nde, nuguseo..?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ini Jung Yunho ajhuma.." Jawab Yunho.

"EKH, YUNHO KAMU SUDAH PULANG!.." Teriak Leeteuk dari seberang sana, dan menyebabkan Yunho harus menjauhkan handphonenya. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan nasip kupingnya kelak akan sangat tragis.

"N-nde ajhuma, baru saja kemarin sampai di Seoul.."

"Owh, begitu.." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Eeem… ajhuma besok Yunho akan melamar Jaejoong, apa ajhuma dan ajhusi merestuinya..?" Tanya Yunho, to the point. Sedangkan Leeteuk dia hanya diam, yah mungkin terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Ekh, ajhuma masih di sana.." Ucap Yunho, dan menyadarkan Leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"N-nde, ta-tapi Yun kamu yakin akan melamar Jaejoong.."

"Ne, ajhuma Yunho sudah yakin mau melamarnya dan menikah dengan Jaejoong.. jdi eotthe, apa ajhuma merestuinya..?" Yunho yang belum mendapatkan jawaban, bertanya kembali kepada Leeteuk.

"Haaahhh…. Tuggu sebentar ne, biar ajhuma bertanya dulu pada suami ajhuma…"

"Eeuumm….." Ucap Yunho, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho menunggu Leeteuk, dan tidak lama Leeteuk kembali.

"Yunho.." Panggil Leeteuk.

"Nde, ajhuma.. eotthe, apa ajhusi merestuinya..?" Tanya Yunho cepat, sepertinya dia tidak sabar. Bahkan Yunho tidak memberi kesempatan Leeteuk untuk berbicara.

"Kami berdua merestui.." Jawab Leeteuk, dan sukses membuat Yunho jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Tapi.."

"Ekh, tapi apa ajhuma.." Ujar Yunho, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Walaupun Leeteuk tidak melihatnya.

"Tapi, kamu harus berjanji pada kami akan membahagiakan Jaejoong putri kami. Dan jika kamu melanggar janji mu, nyawa mu akan terancam Jung Yunho.." Ancam Leeteuk, sedangkan Yunho dia sudah kesusahan menelan ludah. Sungguh ancaman itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"N-nde a-ajhuma Yunho janji.." Cicit Yunho.

"Bagus.. ok, selamat berjuang mendapatkan hati putrid ku.. Hwaithing ne..!"

"Hahahaha…. Ne ajhuma, gomawo aas dukungannya.." Ucap Yunho.

"Eeeuumm.. ya sudah ajhuma matikan ne, ada urusan.."

"Ne, ajhuma annyeong.."

"Ne, annyeong Yunho.." Pip'

"Yeeeyy!... BERHASIL!..." Teriak Yunho, di satu sisi Yoochun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari putranya.

"Appa, Yunho pergi dulu ne.. mau menyiapkan kejutan untuk Jaejoong.."

"Hhhmm… ya sudah, ppali siapkan kejutan yang romantis…" Ujar Yoochun.

"Ok!..." Teriak Yunho, dari luar ruang Yoochun.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Selama Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kejutan untuk Jaejoong, di satu sisi Jaejoong berada di tempatnya bekerja. Di sana dia melukis, dan mengasah kreativitasnya dalam bidang seni.

"Jae…" Panggil seseorang, dan menepuk bahu Jaejoong yang sedang asik melukis.

"Ekh, Sungmin.." Jaejoong berbalik, melihat teman yang sudah menemaninya dari masa sekolah sampai sekarang. Lee Sungmin.

"Makan yuk…" Ajak Sungmin.

"Memang ini sudah jam makan siang…?" Tanya Jaejoong, dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah, kajja kita makan.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Jaejoong.

"Ne.."

Di Cafe~

Sekarang Sungmin dan Jaejoong sudah berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak di seberang, tempatnya berkerja. Mereka makan dengan santai, sambil mengobrol ringan dan tertawa bersama. Menambah ikatan pertemanan yang hangat di antara mereka.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Handphone Sungmin bergetar, membuat obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak. Sungmin melihat sekilas layar handphonenya, dan tersenyum.

"Aku angkat dulu ne.." Ucap Sungmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde angkat saja.."

Klik'

"Yeobseo…"

"Yeobseo… Minnie chagi.." Ujar seseorang, dan Sungmin tau itu siapa.

"Nde, Kyu wae…?"

"Ck, Minnie aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku chagi..

"Ne ne.. ada chagi, kok menelphone ku…"

"Ani, tidak apa-apa aku hanya mau bertanya pada mu. Apa malam ini kamu ada acara..?" Tanya Kyuhyun, namja yang sekarang sedang menelphone Sungmin.

"Ani, aku tidak ada acara apa-apa.. memang ada apa chagi.."

"Malam ini kita jalan-jalan ne.."

"Nde, jam berapa…?"

"Eeeemm… jam 19.00 aku akan menjumput mu, owh sudah dulu ne aku masih sibuk. Sampai jumpa nanti ne chagi.. Saranghae.." Pip'

"Sa-… YA! aish! Namja ini selalu seperti ini.. kebiasaan…" Rutuk Sungmin, dan mengepout bibirnya.

"Waeyo, Min..?" Jaejoong yang penasaran, bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Itu, lho namjachingu ku Kyuhyun, dari masa sekolah sampai sekarang tidak berubah masih aja seenak sendiri.."

"Hahahaha…. Itu memang sudah ciri khasnya, kalau tidak seperti itu bukan Kyuhyun namanya.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan sukses membuat Sungmin menekuk wajahnya.

"Ck, kamu ni sama saja.."

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrtt...

'Ekh, Yunho..' Batin Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, tidak di angkat…?" Tanya Sungmin sambil meminum jus stroberi pesanannya.

"Nde.."

Klik'

"Yeobseo…"

"Yeobseo… Joogie, nanti malam kamu ada acara tidak..?" Yunho yang memang tiak suka basa-basi bertanya to the point ke Jaejoong.

"Ani, memang ada apa Yun…"

"Good, nanti malam aku jemput ne jam 20.00 di rumah mu.. Ok, samai jumpa nanti annyeong.." Pip'

"Ekh…" Jaejoong hanya cengo melihat handphonenya.

'Aish! Masih sama seenaknya saja..' Rutuk Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Taman~

Klik'

"Rencana ku berjalan mulus…" Ucap seorang namja, dengan wajah manlynya.

"Semoga saja kamu menyukai kejutan ini.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 20 update!... :D

Eotthe? apa bagus..

Semoga saja iya.. Owh, iya Tae Rin minta maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran ne.. l(_ _)l

Tae Rin minta maaf sama Himawari Ezuki ada typo di nama Hima.. mian, habis Tae Rin buru-buru ketiknya.. D:

Mian ne.. :)

Owh, iya gomawo ne untuk yang sudah review dan baca FF ini, dan gomawo sudah yang mereview di last chap..

Mian untuk chap ini Tae Rin tidak bisa balas reviewnya, soalnya Tae Rin di suruh tidur nih.. jadi, terpaksa tidak bisa balas.. dari pada laptop ancur.. hieeee bayanginnya aja sudah ngeri.. (-_-")

Ok, jangan lupa ne habis baca di review.. =D

Baiklah, akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Taman~

Klik'

"Rencana ku berjalan mulus…" Ucap seorang namja, dengan wajah manlynya.

"Semoga saja kamu menyukai kejutan ini.."

.

.

.

Chapter 21

"Semoga saja kamu menyukai kejutan ini.." Sekarang Yunho sudah berada di sebuah taman, dimana tempat ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Jaejoong, yeojachingunya. Yunho puas dengan hasil karyanya, sungguh semua ini butuh perjuangan. Yang dari menyewa tempat, mondar-mandir mencari barang apa saja yang di butuhkan,menatanya, dan menghias.

"Huuffhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga, apa benar aku semua yang melakukannya…" Ucap Yunho, dan memandang taman itu.

"Hhhmm…. Ternyata kamu lumayan kreative Jung Yunho.." Yunho mengelap keringatnya yang mengucur. Dia berani bersumpah, ini adalah pertama baginya melakukan seperti ini untuk seorang yeoja.

"Lokasi sudah selesai, saatnya membeli cincin. Tapi bukankah waktu itu aku sudah membelikan cincin untuknya. Ck, eottohkhe..? Apa lebih baik beli kalung saja ya, baiklah beli kalung saja.." Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Yunho berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dan mengendarainya menuju toko perhiasan.

Ckkiiitt….

Cklek.. Blam!..

Yunho sudah sampai di tujuan, dia berjalan memasuki toko itu. Yunho melihat-lihat bermacam-macam kalung di tempat itu, dia mencari yang kira-kira di sukai oleh Joogienya.

"Ck, Joogie suka yang mana ya.." Gumam Yunho, sambil melihat kalung itu di balik kaca.

"Permisi tuan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu…?" Tanya seorang yeoja, salah satu karyawan di tempat itu.

"Eemm.. saya mau tanya kalung terbaik di toko ini apa..?"

"Owh, tunggu sebentar tuan…" Yeoja itu berjalan, mencari sesuatu. Dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ini tuan kalungnya modelnya memang simple tapi, yang bagus dari kalung ini memiliki liontin berbentuk bintang yang berada di dalam bulan, dan bisa di ukir nama di belakangnya…" Jelas karyawan itu. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mendengarkan, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eotthe, apa tuan berniat membeli kalung ini…?" Tanya karyawan itu.

"Eeemm… baiklah, saya beli ini…" Jawab Yunho, dan membayar jumlah uang yang di ucapkan oleh yeoja itu.

"Tuan apa, anda ingin di ukirkan sesuatu di kalung ini..?" Tanya yeoja itu, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"Ukir saja YunJae.." Ujar Yunho, sambil menulis apa yang dia ucapkan di kertas itu.

"Baiklah tuan.. kalung ini bisa di ambil jam 19.00.."

"Nde, kamsahamnida nanti saya akan mengambilnya…" Ucap Yunho, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kantor Jaejoong~

"Akhirnya, selesai juga lukisan ini…" Jaejoong yang memang baru menyelesaikan lukisannya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Eukh…"

"Jaejoong…." Panggil seseorang.

"Ekh, Sungmin…"

"Kamu tidak pulang, ini sudah jam 18.35.." Ucap Sungmin, sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Nde ini sudah selesai kok, tinggal merapikan peralatan saja. Lebih baik kamu duluan, bukankah kamu ada janji sama Kyuhyun.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan merapikan peralatannya.

Plak!..

"Aigo! Aku hampir lupa, ya sudah aku duluan ne.. annyeong Jae.." Sungmin memukul dahinya sendiri, dan berlari dengan terburu-buru, dan memanggil taksi.

"Ck, untung saja aku mengingatkan kalau tidak.. kemungkinan nyawa Sungmin tidak akan selamat, di tangan Kyuhyun.." Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya. Dan pergi menuju rumahnya, menggunakan taksi.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Keadiaman Keluarga Kim~

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berada di rumahnya, dan membersihkan diri. Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tengah, hanya untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya.

Ting tong.. Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Aish! Siapa sih yang datang…!" Dengan langkah yang di seret-seret, Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek..

"Hai, noona.." Sapa Changmin.

"Haaah... ppali masuk.." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Ekh, noona kenapa kok mukanya kusut banget.." Ujar Changmin, dan berjalan masuk menuju sofa.

"Ini lho badan noona pegel-pegel semua.." Rutuk Jaejoong, sambil duduk di samping Changmin.

"Noona, sih tidak memperhatikan kesehatan tubuh. Sini biar Min pijet.."

"Jinja..?" Tanya Jaejoong, dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip.

"Ck, nde ppali sebelum Min berubah pikiran.."

"Gomawo ne Min.. kamu memang adik noona yang paling baik.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Changmin.

"Ne.. ne.." Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar ucapan noonanya itu beribu-ribu kali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Changmin telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Nah, sudah nggak pegel lagi kan..?" Tanya Changmin.

"Eeuumm…. Nde, kamu memang pemijat yang hebat.."

"Terserah deh… Owh, iya noona ini tadi Yunho hyung titip sesuatu ke Min.." Ucap Changmin, dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ke Jaejoong.

"Ini apa…?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil menatap bingung pada kotak itu.

"Entahlah.. ya sudah Min mau ke kamar dulu ne.." Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Ini, apa ya..?" Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan isi kotak itu membukanya, dan terlihat sebuah baju serta kertas yang berada di atas baju itu.

_Joogie ini gaun untuk mu, Yunnie yang membelikannya.._

_Jadi jangan lupa gaun ini di pakai ne untuk acara kita malam ini.._

_Yunnie jadi tidak sabar melihat mu memakainya._

_Pasti Joogie terlihat sangat cantik.. ^^_

_Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti ne.._

_SARANGHAE JOOGIE…_

_Jung Yunho_

"Hahahaha…. Yunnie slalu membuat ku senang, gomawo Yunnie…" Ujar Jaejoong, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mencoba gaun itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Selama Jaejoong yang masih asik dengan mencoba gaun barunya, di satu sisi Yunho terburu-buru menuju toko perhiasan yang tadi siang dia kunjungi.

"Permisi nona…"

"Nde, tuan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu…"

"Saya ingin mengambil pesanan kalung yang tadi siang.." Ucap Yunho.

"Owh, baiklah tuan tunggu sebentar.." Karyawan itu, berjalan mencari apa yang di maksud Yunho. Dan tidak lama yeoja itu kembali, dengan membawa sebuah kalung berwarna putih.

"Apakah ini yang tuan maksud..?" Tanya yeoja itu, sambil memperlihatkan ukiran di belakang liontin kalung tersebut.

"Ah! Iya yang ini.." Jawab Yunho, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar tuan.." Yeoja itu memasukkan kalung tadi kedalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dan memberikannya kepada Yunho.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda.."

"Nde, kamsahmnida…" Dengan cepat Yunho berlari menuju mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

Ckiitt..

Blam!..

Yunho berjalan masuk ke sebuah toko, yang di dalamnya terdapat beraneka bunga. Dengan santai Yunho, mengamati dan mencium aroma bunga yang berwarna-warni itu.

"Permisi tuan anda ingin membeli bunga yang mana..?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik, dan tinggi yang bername tag Sooyoung.

"Eeemm… saya ingin membeli serangkai mawar merah…" Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan…" Sooyoung yeoja cantik itu, mencari bunga yang Yunho inginkan. Dan beberapa menit Sooyoung kembali, dengan membawa serangkai mawar merah yang indah.

"Ini tuan bunga anda.." Ucap Sooyoung.

"Nde kamsahamnida Sooyoung…" Ujar Yunho sambil mengeluarkan jumlah uang yang sesuai ketentuan Sooyoung, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju suatu tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho sudah sampai di sebuah rumah. Dia berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Pukul 20.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

Jaejoong telah siap dengan gaun yang di belikan oleh Yunho, sungguh gaun itu membuat penampilan Jaejoong sempurna. Dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih,rambut hitam sebahunya terurai indah, dengan high heals berwarna putih, dan lipglose berwarna pink membuat bibirnya terlihat indah. Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat dari surga, memang berlebihan tapi memang itu kenyataanya.

"Apa, Yunho akan menyukai penampilan ku malam ini…" Gumam Jaejoong, sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Noona!... Yunho hyung su-…" Changmin yang baru saja memasuki kamar Jaejoong, dibuat mematung di tempat. Mungkin karena terpukau dengan kecantikan Jaejoong.

"Changmin, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil berjalan menghampiri Changmin. Yang masih saja betah berdiri di ambang pintu, dan memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Hey! Min Changmin..!" Jaejoong mencoba menyadari adik manisnya itu, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"YA! EVIL SADARLAH!..." Teriak Jaejoong, sambil mengguncang tubuh Changmin kasar.

"E-ekh n-nde, w-wae noona…?" Tanya Changmin dengan terbata-bata.

"Ck, kamu ini.. tadi kamu mau bilang apa…"

"Owh, itu Yunho hyung datang katanya ingin bertemu dengan noona.." Ucap Changmin.

"Hhhmm.. ya sudah noona berangkat dulu ne.."

"Nde, hati-hati ne.. dan Min mau kasih tau, bahwa malam ini noona sangat cantik.." Teriak Changmin, dari kamar Jaejoong.

Dengan elegan Jaejoong berjalan, menuju ruang tamu. Dimana Yunho menunggunya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa terpukaunya dia dengan kecantikan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…" Sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Yeo-Yeoppo…" Gumam Yunho.

"Mwo, apa Yun kamu ngomong apa…?"

"Ekh, a-ani kajja kita pergi.." Ajak Yunho.

"Euumm…." Balas Jaejoong, dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya, dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Taman~

"Yunnie, sebenarnya ini dimana…? Kenapa kamu menutup mata ku dengan kain.." Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang sudah berada di taman. Yah kalian tau kan bahwa Yunho menyiapkan sebuah kejutan, dan sekarang Yunho sedang menuntun Jaejoong dengan sebuah kain yang menutup mata yeojachingunya. Kim Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok.. Nah! Yunnie lepas kainnya tapi, jangan buka mata mu sebelum Yunnie menghitung sampai tiga. Arra.." Jelas Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bahwa dia mengerti.

Sreett…

"Ok, Yunnie hitung ne… hana.. dul.. set!..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan kumpulan lilin yang tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sekitarnya. Sebuah meja dan dua bangku berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran lilin itu, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong menuju meja itu. Jaejoong juga sempat terpukau, dengan apa yang di sajikan di meja ini.

"Silahkan duduk my angel…" Ucap Yunho, dan menarik bangku Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo Yun.." Jaejoong duduk di bangku itu, sedangkan Yunho duduk di depannya.

"Eotthe..? apa kamu menyukai ini.."

"Nde, aku sangat menyukainya. Indah…" Balas Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Yun kenapa kamu menyiapkan ini semua, bukankah ulang tahun ku sudah lewat.."

"Eeemm…. Sebenarnya aku ingin, mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mu.."

"Memangnya, Yunnie mau mengucapkan apa…" Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan bersujud bagikan pangeran di depan Jaejoong.

"Hufffhh…. Joogie… Would you marry me?" Ucap Yunho, dan menyodorkan serangkai bunga mawar. Sedangkan Jaejoong, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan air mata bahagia.

"Yu-Yunnie…" Cicit Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho.

"Eotthe..?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hiks.. I do.." Jaejoong sungguh bahagia, dengan cepat dia memeluk Yunho. Mengakibatkan Yunho terjungkal kebelakang, sedangkan Jaejoong dia menangis bahagia di pelukan namja manly itu.

"Gomawo…" Ujar Yunho, dan mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong.

"Gomawo sudah percaya kepada ku.. saranghae Joogie.."

"Nado saranghae…" Mereka berpulakan, cukup lama berusaha merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan itu.

"Joogie.." Panggil Yunho, dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hhhmm…." Balas Jaejoong sambil membantu Yunho berdiri.

"Bunga ini untuk mu…"

"Gomawo Yunnie bunga ini cantik, dan harum…" Jaejoong menyentuh bunga itu, tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di rangkaian bunga itu. Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong mengambil benda itu.

"Ekh, i-ini apa Yun..?" Tanya Jaejoong, dan memutar-mutar kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Buka saja…" Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka kotak kecil itu, menampilkan sebuah kalung cantik berwarna putih. Dan Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Yu-Yunnie… i-ini kalung.."

"Nde, aku membelinya untuk mu.. Owh iya di belakang liontin itu ada ukirannya, coba Joogie balik…"

"Jinja…?" Jaejoong membalik liontin itu, dan benar terdapat ukiran yang tertulis YunJae.

"YunJae.."

"Nde YunJae.. Yunho dan Jaejoong, eotthe.. apa Joogie suka..?"

"Hiks… sangat Joogie sangat suka.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menangis.

"Baiklah, sini Yunnie pasangkan…" Yunho mengambil kalung itu, dan memasang kalung itu di leher putih Jaejoong.

"Nah! Sudah aigo, Joogie ku yeoppo sekali eoh.." Dengan gemas Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong, menyebabkan pemilik pipi itu mengepout bibirnya.

"Hey! Sudah jangan mengepout bibir mu seperti itu.."

"Ck, nde aku tau.."

"Kajja kita makan…" Ajak Yunho, dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di bangku.

"Yunnie.."

"Nde Joogie…"

"Kenapa, liontin ini berbentuk bintang yang berada di dalam bulan..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil memperhatikan kalungnya.

"Hhhhmmm…. artinya, bintang itu adalah Yunnie dan bulan itu adalah Joogie. Kenapa bintang itu di dalam bulan, karena bintang tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari bulan. Begitu juga dengan ku, Yunnie tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun dan tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu Jae.. Jadi, berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkan ku. Tetaplah di sisi dan di hati ku.." Jelas Yunho, dan tersenyum lembut kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde, Joogie berjanji…" Acara ini berjalan dengan baik, bahkan mereka tertawa dan bersendagurau bersama. Moment ini, adalah moment yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh mereka berdua. Dimana mereka akan memulai lembar baru sebagai sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian…

Di Gereja~

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Jung Yunho bersediakah kamu mengambil Kim Jaejoong _sebagai istrimu, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kalian….?" _Suara sang pendeta terdengar menggaung didalam gereja.

"_Ya, Aku bersedia mengambil Kim Jaejoong menjadi istriku, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kami…."_Jawaban lantang terdengar dari bibir Yunho denganmantap.

"_Ya, Aku bersedia mengambil Jung Yunho menjadi suamiku, mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, sampai Tuhan mengambil waktu kami…."_ Suara lembut dan tegas Jaejoong terdengar setelah sang pendeta menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Yunho.

"_Kini, kalian bukan lagi 2 melainkan 1… 1 dalam kasih Tuhan, 1 dalam Kekudusan dan 1 dalam iman…. kiranya Cinta Kasih kalian berdua serupa dengan cincin yang mengikat cinta kalian… tanpa ujung, tanpa pangkal dan tiada berkesudahan… Tuhan memberkati keluargamu Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong…."_

"_AMIEEENN….." Ucap semua penghuni, di gereja itu serempak._

_"Baiklah, kalian di persilahkan mencium pasangan kalian…" Ujar pendeta itu, dan tersenyum._

_Yunho yang mendegar perintah itu, mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, perlahan menutup matanya._

_Cup!.._

_Semua penghuni di gereja bertepuk tangan, melihat 2 manusia itu bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan._

_"Yeobo, tidak terasa ternyata putri kita sudah dewasa ne.." Ucap Leeteuk, sambil menangis di pelukan suaminya. Kangin._

_"Nde chagi, putri kita sudah dewasa.." Balas Kangin, dan mengecup dahi Leeteuk lembut._

_"Haaahh…chagi, apa kamu melihat anak kita telah menikah.. dia terlihat sangat bahagia, pasti kamu melihatnyakan dari sana…" Gumam Yoochun, dengan tersenyum melihat moment bahagia ini._

_Ciuman itu terlepas, mereka saling menatap manik mata pasangan mereka. Dan tersenyum.._

_"Saranghae Joogie.."_

_"Nado saranghae…"_

_Acara pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar, membuat semua yang melihatnya bahagia. Yunho dan Jaejoong menghampiri para tamu undangan, atau hanya mengobrol ringan._

_"Jaejoong-ah!…." Teriak seseorang._

_"Eoh! Sungmin-ah…" Ujar Jaejoong, dan melambaikan tangannya._

_"Aigo!... chukkae ne atas pernikahan mu…" Sungmin memeluk Jaejoong, dan mengucapkan selamat._

_"Nde gomawo.."_

_"Eeemm… Yunho hyung chukkae atas pernikahannya…" Sambil menyodorkan tangannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Yunho._

_"Nde gomawo Kyuhyun…" Sedang asiknya Yunho dan Kyuhyun mengobrol, tiba-tiba seseorang seenak jidatnya memutus pembicaraan YunKyu._

_"Hey! Guys..!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Changmin._

_"YA! food monster jangan mengkagetkan ku.."Bentak Yunho, sambil mengeluarkan death glarenya._

_"Hehehehe…. Mianhae hyung just kidding…"_

_"Ck, terserah…" Ketus Yunho ambil memutar bola matanya malas._

_"Kyu! Kamu ada game baru tidak..?" Tanya Changmin._

_"Ani, memang kenapa..?"_

_"Ani, tidak apa-apa.. hanya tanya saja.."_

_"Ya sudah…" Ucap Kyuhyun._

_"Annyeonghaseo eoni.. chukkae ne atas pernikahannya…" Victoria yang baru saja tiba, memberi selamat kepada Jaejoong. Dan memeluknya._

_"Nde, gomawo Vic.." Balas Jaejoong, dan membalas pelukan Victoria._

_"Noona, kami pergi dulu ne.." Ujar Changmin, sambil merangkul pinggang Victoria._

_"Nde, hati-hati…"_

_"Ok!.." Ucap Changmin, dan pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Jae, kami juga harus pergi.. karena ada urusan dengan keluarga.."_

_"Nde…" Ujar Jaejoong, dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::_

Selama moment bahagia itu terjadi, ternyata seorang yeoja cantik sudah melihat kabar itu. Dengan evil smirknya, yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobilnya.

"Untuk saat ini kalian masih bisa bersenang-senang, tetapi apa mungkin kelak kalian akan bahagia.. Sepertinya tidak.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 21 update!...

Ck, kayaknya nie FF banyak banget ya chapternya padahal isinya sedikit..

Tae Rin jadi ngerasa nggak enak sendiri.. D:

Pokoknya Tae Rin pingin nie FF cpet selesai deh, biar kalian juga nggak bosen..

Insyaalah mungkin 2 chap lgi nie FF bakal END tpi, masih Ingra-ingra aja sih!..

Mianhae, untuk chap ini Tae Rin tidak bisa balas reviewnya.. Tapi, Tae Rin benar-benar berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview..

Ok, gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan mereview FF ini.. :)

Jangan lupa ne, habis baca di review..

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Title : I'm In Your Heart Forever**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast :YunJae.**

**Main Pair : Yoochun,Leeteuk,Kangin,Changmin,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Ahra And Other..**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfront,Romance and Family .. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't Bash,Don't Silent Readers. .**

**Summary : Jaejoong seorang yeoja biasa yang percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, menyukai seorang namja bernama Yunho seseorang yang terpandang di Korea yang tidak percaya yang akan namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah, perasaan Jaejoong akan tersampaikan dan apa Yunho akan menerimanya?..**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Selama moment bahagia itu terjadi, ternyata seorang yeoja cantik sudah melihat kabar itu. Dengan evil smirknya, yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mobilnya.

"Untuk saat ini kalian masih bisa bersenang-senang, tetapi apa mungkin kelak kalian akan bahagia.. Sepertinya tidak.."

.

.

.

Chapter 22

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

"Wuaaahh… Yunnie rumah ini bagus.." Dengan semangat Jaejoong, melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah baru mereka. Yah sekarang Yunho sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri, karena itu sudah dari lama dia menyiapkan rumah ini. Untuk dia tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Eotthe…? apa Joogie menyukai rumah ini…" Tanya Yunho, dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Nde, rumah ini bagus Joogie suka…" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Owh, iya Joogie kajja Yunnie antar ke samping rumah ini.."

"Memang di sana ada apa…?"

"Pokoknya lihat saja ne, nanti Joogie juga tau…" Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju samping rumah mereka, ketika mereka sudah sampai. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, karena terkejut ternyata permintaannya masih di ingat oleh Yunho.

"Eotthe….?" Ujar Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. gomawo Yunnie, taman ini indah…" Karena merasa senang, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

"Nde, Yunnie juga berfikir seperti itu.."

"Joogie tidak menyangka bahwa Yunnie masih mengingat permintaan ini, dan mewujudkannya…"

"Apa sih yang nggak buat Joogie.."

"Hahahaha….. nde.."

"Eoh! barang-barangnya sudah datang, kajja kita harus membantu tukang-tukang itu untuk mengatur perabotan rumah.." Ajak Yunho.

"Euuumm….." Balas Jaejoong, dan mengekor di belakang Yunho.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, semua perabotan rumah sudah tertata rapi. Semua orang-orang yang telah membantu mereka juga sudah pergi.

"Joogie... apa kita membutuhkan maid di rumah ini…?" Tanya Yunho, sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur.

"Sepertinya iya…"

"Hhhhmmmm…. Ya sudah nanti Yunnie carikan maid.."

"Yunnie… ppali sana mandi.." Suruh Jaejoong, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di lantai dua.

"Ekh, tapi kita tidak mandi bersama…"

Duaakk….

"Ah! Appo…"

"Ck, sana mandi jangan berfikir macam-macam, atau mau Joogie lempar sepatu lagi..!" Ancam Jaejoong, membuat nyali Yunho menciut seketika.

Pukul 20.29

Keluarga Jung baru ini sedang asik menonton bersama acara tv, di ruang keluarga mereka. Jaejoong berbaring di sofa, dengan paha Yunho yang menjadi bantalnya. Sedangkan Yunho namja itu mengelus lembut surai rambut istrinya, sambil menonton acara tv di depannya. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam diam, tetapi mereka suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak lama Yunho membuka suara, untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Joogie…" Panggil Yunho.

"Nde Yun.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan menoleh ke Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

"Kapan kita melakukan 'itu'... aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat aegya kita.." Yunho yang memang sangat ingin memiliki anak, bertanya langsung kepada Jaejoong. Untuk mengabulkan permintaanya, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah mematung di tempat.

"Ekh, Joogie kenapa kamu diam saja…"

"N-nde Yun.. Mwo?"

"Kamu tidak mendengar ucapan ku eoh.."

"Dengar…" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, eotthe..? apa kita melakukannya sekarang eoh!.." Ucap Yunho, dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"M-Mwo!... ta-tapi aku belum siap Yunnie…" Bantah Jaejoong.

"Wae…? apa kamu mau mengecewakan Leeteuk eomma eoh!.. bukankah, kemarin Leeteuk eomma menginginkan cucu.."

"Nde, aku tau… tapi, apa bisa kapan-kapan saja kita lakukan.."

"Ani, pokoknya harus sekarang…"

Hup!

"KYYYAAAAAA!... JUNG YUNHO TURUNKAN AKU!..." Teriak Jaejoong sambil memberontak di pelukan Yunho.

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan menurunkan mu.. kajja kita ke kamar.." Yunho berjalan menuju kamar, dengan membawa Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"EOOMMAAA!... HELP ME!…." Teriak Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

2 Minggu Kemudian….

"Euukkhh…" Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu membuka perlahan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Eumph!….." Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari menuju wastafel, berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tetapi yang keluar hanya cairan bening, ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Perutnya merasa mual, tetapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hoeekkk!..." Sekali lagi Jaejoong, hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi. Selama Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan perutnya. Di sisi lain Yunho yang baru bangun dari tidurnya tidak menemukan istri kesayangannya, dan malah mendengar suara istrinya. Dengan cepat Yunho turun dari ranjang, dan menyusul Jaejoong yang berada di kamar mandi.

"Joogie gwenchana…?" Perlahan Yunho memijat tengkuk Jaejoong, dan mengelus-ngelus punggung istrinya.

"Hoeekkk!..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairan bening itu lagi, Yunho yang melihatnya merasa khawatir. Dan terus membantu meredakan rasa mual Jaejoong.

"Haaahhh….." Desah Jaejoong, dan berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Eotthe.. apa sudah enakkan…?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

"Sudah…" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit ne.. sekarang Joogie mandi dulu.." Suruh Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pasangan YunJae ini sudah siap dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Kajja Jae.. kita ke rumah sakit.." Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil, dan Yunho menjalankan mobil itu menuju rumah sakit.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Rumah Sakit~

"Siwon, bagaimana keadaan istri ku?..." Tanya Yunho cemas.

"Ck, kamu ini jangan cemas seperti itu.. slow saja.." Balas Siwon, dan ditatap Yunho dengan death glarenya.

"YA! bagaimana bisa aku santai, istri ku sedang sakit.."

"Yunnie, jangan teriak-teriak ini di rumah sakit.." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Begini, Jaejoong-ah kamu tidak sakit.."

"Ekh, Joogie tidak sakit.." Ucap Yunho sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Nde…"

"Terus kalau bukan sakit, kok tadi pagi dia muntah-muntah…"

"Itu bukan muntah pabbo!… Itu semacam efek dari kehamilannya…" Jelas Siwon, sungguh dia bisa gila menghadapi teman masa sekolahnya ini.

'Punya wajah tampan, tapi sayang otaknya pabbo!...' Batin Siwon.

"Ja-jadi Jo-Joogie hamil…"

"Nde, dia hamil.."

"MWO!..." Teriak Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong dia sudah meneteskan air mata karena bahagia.

"YA! Yunho jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, kamu bisa membuat semua pasien ku terganggu.." Marah Siwon.

"Hehehe…. Mianhae.." Ujar Yunho, sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ck, terserah deh!.. Owh, iya Jaejoong-ah chukkae atas kehamilan mu ne.." Ucap Siwon, dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Nde.. gomawo Siwon-ah.." Balas Jaejoong, sambil menjabat tangan Siwon.

"Aigo!... aku sangat senang kamu sudah hamil Jae.." Yunho melepas paksa jabatan tangan antara Siwon dan Jaejoong. Dengan gembira Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha… nde Yun sebentar lagi kita akan memeliki aegya.."

"Eeuummm…. Aku janji akan menjaga aegya kita.."

"Hey! Main dramanya sudah selesai… di luar ada pasien lain, ppali kalian pergi.." Memang karena, ada pasien lain di luar sana yang sedang menunggu. Membuat Siwon terpaksa mengusir, couple ini. Kalau tidak, kemungkinan mereka akan berjam-jam berpelukan di situ.

"Aish!... dokter macam apa kau mengusir pasien.." Rutuk Yunho, dan menarik Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Tidak terasa kandungan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke 6. Terlihat jelas bahwa perut Jaejoong makin membesar. Sungguh ini membuat Jaejoong sangat gembira, dia berharap aegya yang dia lahirkan akan sehat. Di sore hari Jaejoong duduk di bangku teras rumahnya, menunggu seseorang yang akan kembali dari kegiatan kerjanya di kantor. Tidak lama Jaejoong merasa anaknya menendang-nendang di perutnya.

"Aegya, yang sabar ne sebentar lagi appa akan pulang…" Dengan sayang, Jaejoong mengelus perut besarnya. Dan tidak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan Jaejoong, menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang dia sayang.

"Joogie…" Sapa Yunho sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Annyeong aegya… menunggu appa pulang ne.." Ujar Yunho, dan mencium perut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…"

"Hhhhmm…." Gumam Yunho sambil menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Ke taman bermain yuk.."

"Ekh, untuk apa ke taman bermain… ini sudah sore Joogie.."

"Aniyo, pokoknya Joogie mau ketaman bermain…" Jaejoong yang tidak suka permintaanya tidak di kabulkan, mengepout bibirnya.

Cup!

"Ne.. ne.. kajja kita ke taman bermain, tapi Yunnie mandi dulu ne.."

"Nde, yang cepat!..." Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aigo! Yunnie mana sih lama sekali…" Merasa Yunnienya lama kembali, Jaejoong hanya mengumpat kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Biasa orang hamil emosinya cepat naik.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. mian Joogie, tadi pipa airnya rusak jadi harus Yunnie baiki.." Dengan kecepatan penuh Yunho berlari, menuju teras dimana istrinya berada.

"Ck, ppali kita ke taman bermain…" Suruh Jaejoong.

"Ne kajja…" Baru saja Yunho menuju mobilnya, Jaejoong menahanya.

"Joogie tidak mau naik mobil…"

"Ekh, kalau tidak naik mobil kita mau naik apa ke sana…?" Tanya Yunho, dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

'Ya tuhan… semoga istri ku tidak mengidam yang aneh-aneh..' Doa Yunho, dalam hati.

"Joogie mau kita naik sepeda.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan tersenyum kepada Yunho.

"MWO! Naik sepeda.. aigo! Joogie taman bermainkan jauh dari sini, masa kamu tega membuat suami mu ini kecapean…"

"Aish! Yunniekan namja masa begitu saja capek.. ppali ambil sepedanya di garasi, dan gonceng Joogie ne.."

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Yunniee….." Seru Jaejoong sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Ne.. ne.. ne… Yunnie mabil dulu sepedanya…" Yunho yang masih ingin hidup, berlari terburu-buru menuju garasi.

Tidak lama Yunho kembali, dengan membawa sepeda untuk dua orang.

"Kajja kta berangkat…"

"Eeuumm…." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho, lalu duduk di bangku penumpang di sepeda itu.

"Pegangan ne.." Dengan pelan Yunho mengayuh sepeda itu, menikmati pemandangan di sore hari. Ini sangat nyaman, bahkan sekarang Yunho tidak merasa kesal lagi. Dia sangat menikmati, hari-harinya dengan yeoja yang dia cintai.

"Yunnie…" Panggil Jaejoong.

"Nde, Joogie…" Balas Yunho, sambil fokus mengayuh sepedanya.

"Aku bahagia… gomawo kamu sudah sabar menghadapi ku.."

"Aniyo, itu sudah tugas ku untuk menjagamu dan aegya kita.. aku senang kita bisa melewati hari-hari bersama, dan sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki aegya yang lucu.."

"Nde, aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan mengelus perutnya.

"Aku juga Joogie.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Mobil Ahra~

"Owh, lagi asik jalan-jalan eoh.." Ahra menatap sinis, kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju taman bermain.

"Akan ku buat impian kalian hilang, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi…" Ucap Ahra, dan mengendarai mobilnya.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Cukup lama mereka mengobrol, dan tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di taman bermain. Jaejoong menarik Yunho masuk, menuju sebuah ayunan. Jaejoong duduk manis di ayunan itu, sedangkan Yunho mengayunkannya.

"Wuuuaaahh!….. seru sekali.." Teriak Jaejoong, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

"Nde.. ternyata taman bermain tempat yang seru, di sini juga banyak keluarga atau anak-anak yang bermain.." Jelas Yunho sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Nanti kalau aegya kita sudah lahir, kita kesini juga ne.." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne Joogie, kita akan mengajak aegya…" Balas Yunho dan mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong melihat sekeliling, dan tidak sengaja retina matanya melihat sesuatu.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung baju Yunho.

"Hhhmmm…. Wae?.."

"Itu, Joogie mau es krim.." Tunjuk Jaejoong.

"Tapi, kita harus pulang hari sudah mau gelap…"

"Aniyo, pokoknya es krim.." Rengek Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah, tapi habis ini kita langsung pulang ne.."

"Nde.." Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju penjual es krim itu.

"Ajhusi pesan satu rasa.." Merasa bingung Yunho, menoleh ke Jaejoong.

"Stroberi…" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Ini tuan.." Ucap ajhusi itu.

"Kamsahamnida… Joogie ini es krimnya.." Yunho menyodorkan es krim rasa stroberi itu kepada Jaejoong, dengan lahap Jaejoong menghabiskan es krim itu. Dan dalam sekejap es krim itu habis.

"Es krimnya sudah habiskan… kajja kita pulang.."

"Ne…" Baru saja Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, tidak sengaja Yunho melihat seorang anak kecil. Yang menangis di samping lampu lalu lintas. Yunho merasa tidak tega melihatnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke anak itu.

"Yun kamu mau kemana…? Bukankah kita mau pulang.." Tanya Jaejoong, sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu, ada anak kecil menangis kasihan dia.. kajja kita ke sana dulu baru kita pulang ne.." Jelas Yunho, dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hey! Anak kecil kenapa kamu menangis eoh..?" Tanya Yunho, sambil tersenyum ramah kepada namja kecil itu

"Hiks.. ajhusi, itu balon Taemin lepas…" Ucap namja kecil itu sambil menunjuk balonnya yang terbang, tapi masih tidak terlalu jauh. Masih bisalah di jangkau oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah ajhusi ambilkan ne.." Yunho berjalan menuju balon itu terbang, dimana pas di jalan penyeberangan. Mumpung jalan lagi sepi, dan lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Yunho berlari, dan melompat untuk menjangkau balon itu.

Hup!

"Ck, susah sekali…" Rutuk Yunho, tetapi Yunho tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho melompat tinggi dan terjangkaulah balon itu.

"Yup! Dapat…" Yunho yang merasa senang, dapat menjangkau balon itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil melaju kencang, dan lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah berwarna hijau. Jaejoong yang melihatnya, berteriak dan menyuruh Yunho cepat lari dari situ.

"YUNHO! AWAS!..." Bukannya lari dari tempat itu, Yunho hanya bisa diam dan menoleh kearah mobil itu. Dan terjadilah..

Bruuukk!...

"YUNNNIEE!..."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Ahra yang tau kemana tujuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, menunggu mereka keluar dari taman bermain di pinggir jalan. Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya Ahra menemukan mangsanya. Bahkan tanpa di kasih umpan, mangsa itu sudah keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Terimalah kematian mu Jung Yunho…" Ahra ternsenyum, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO!..."

Brrukkk!...

Mobil Ahra menabrak keras tubuh Yunho, yeoja ini tidak membantu. Dia pergi begitu saja, dan meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah tersungkur di jalanan dengan berlumuran darah.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

"YUNNIEEE!..." Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho yang sudah tidak berdaya. Jaejoong menggunakan pahanya sebagai, tempat Yunho berbaring.

"Yunnie.. Yun.. Tolong!... Tolong!..." Teriak Jaejoong, dan para pengunjung di taman bermain itu berdatangan. Dan bahkan ada yang menelphone ambulance, untuk membawa Yunho menuju rumah sakit.

"Jo-Joo.. gie.." Ucap Yunho lemah, dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Yunnie.. jebal bertahanlah.."

"Jo-Joogie… haaahh… aku mencintai mu, berjanjilah kamu akan menjaga aegya kita dengan baik. Haahh... buatlah aegya kita me-menjadi anak yang baik.. uuhhuukk!..."

"Yunnie sudahlah jangan berbicara lagi.."

"Haaahh…. Gomawo selama ini ka-kamu sudah membuat ku bisa merasakan cinta kembali,merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus.. nanti jika aku tidak berada di sisi mu lagi, percayalah bahwa aku akan berada di hati mu selamanya.. I'm in your heart forever aku berjanji…"

Cup!..

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong neomu neomu saranghae…" Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong, dan mengelus lembut wajah Jaejoong.

"Aniya.. Yunnie akan berada di sisi Joogie selamanya…" Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho, dia sungguh sedih mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jaejoong menangis, memandang wajah tampan milik suaminya.

"Jo-joogie.. sepertinya aku akan pergi.. dari tubuh ini, permintaan terakhir ku. Ku mohon tersenyumlah, dan berbahagia. Jangan bersedih ne, jalani hidup mu dengan baik. hhaaahh… aku ingin melihat senyum mu Joogie.." Dengan susah payah Yunho berbicara, dan beberapa kali menarik nafas..

" Hiks.. ani!... Yunnie tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh!..." Ucap Jaejoong, dan menggeleng keras.

"Tersenyumlah…." Ujar Yunho, sambil berusaha tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Yunnie…" Jaejoong melengkungkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang manis di mata Yunho. Sungguh Yunho sangat menyukai senyum itu, membuat hatinya damai melihatnya.

"Gomawo… Saranghae…" Ucap Yunho, dengan suara yang lembut. Dan tertutuplah mata itu.

"Ekh, Yu-Yunnie Yu-Yunnie…!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah ambulance sudah tiba. Dan membawa tubuh lemah Yunho menuju rumah sakit.

"Yunnie.. bertahanlah.." Jaejoong sangat sedih dan takut melihat Yunhonya seperti ini. Dia benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Yunho.

'Yunnie ku mohon bertahanlah.. untuk aegya kita..' Batin Jaejoong, dan menangis.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Pukul 20.45 Di Rumah Sakit~

Dokter, dan suster di rumah sakit itu membawa tubuh Yunho menuju ruang ICU dengan ranjang dorong. Baru saja Jaejoong akan masuk kedalam ruangan itu, seorang suster menahannya.

"Mian anda harus tunggu di sini.." Ucap suster itu.

"Suster saya mohon selamatkan suami saya.." Mohon Jaejoong, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Nde kami akan melakukan yang terbaik.." Tertutuplah pintu itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terus menangis. Tidak lama semua keluarga Kim dan Jung datang, bahkan semua teman Yunho dan Jaejoong datang.

"Hiks.. Eomma!…." Leeteuk memeluk anaknya, dan mengelus lembut rambut anaknya.

"Berdoalah… agar Yunho selamat ne…" Ucap Leeteuk, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lumayan lama mereka semua menunggu, dan terbukalah pintu ruang ICU itu menampakkan seorang dokter. Jaejoong yang melihatnya, berjalan cepat menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan suami saya…?" Tanya Jaejoong, dengan ekspresi wajah bingung dan takut semua menjadi satu. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa takut akan kehilangan.. hatinya merasa tidak tenang, ada hal yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi..

"Mian kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, karena pendarahan yang sangat banyak di bagian kepalanya, membuatnya kritis.. dan, sekali lagi mian kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa tuan Jung Yunho.."

Deg!

Jaejoong menangis, menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Betapa kagetnya dia mendengar ucapan dokter itu, dengan cepat Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruang ICU itu. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa suaminya terbaring tanpa nyawa di ranjang itu. Padahal baru saja suaminya itu berbicara dengannya,menggoncengnya dengan sepeda,menganyunkan ayunan yang dia naiki,tertawa bersamanya, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Semua memory-memory berputar kembali. Bagaikan tayangan film, dari masa sekolah,menunggu Yunho selama 4 tahun,bahkan moment lamaran Yunho kepadanya. Semuanya teringat kembali di pikirannya, dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk tubuh Yunho yang sudah dingin.

"Yunnie! Bukalah mata mu… jangan tidur, bukankah kamu berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi ku kenapa kamu mengingkarinya…! Jebal… bangunlah aku mohon bangun!... hiks, Yunho.. YUNHO!..." Jaejoong terus memeluk tubuh Yunho, dan mengguncangnya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang memucat. Tangan mungilnya mengelus lembut kulit dingin itu, dan perlahan Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho yang mulai membiru.

Cup!..

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho… neomu neomu saranghae…" Ucap Jaejoong, dan tersenyum kepda Yunho.

Semua keluarga, dan teman menatap sendu kepada Jaejoong. Mereka semua sedih kehilangan orang yang mereka sayang, Yoochun appa Yunho. Dia menangis, menangis dan menangis dia merasa kehilangan yang kedua kalinya. Sakit dan sedih itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yoochun di hatinya.

"Yoochun bersabarlah…" Kangin yang merasa iba melihat Yoochun seperti itu, memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggung Yoochun.

"Hiks… Yunho, kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkan appa.. appa, sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.." Ujar Yoochun.

"Aniyo, kamu tidak sendirian kami keluarga Kim adalah keluarga mu juga.."

"Hiks…" Yoochun hanya bisa menangis, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, semua teman dan kerabat pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di ruangan itu hanya tertinggal keluarga Kim dan Jung.

"Noona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. dan menyebabkan Yunho hyung seperti ini..?" Changmin yang merasa penasaran dengan kematian hyungnya. Bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"I-itu Yunho…" Jaejoong diam sejenak, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yunho di tabrak mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi… bahkan orang itu tidak bertanggung jawab, dia langsung pergi begitu saja.." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Apa noona tau ciri-ciri mobil itu…?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Ciri-ciri mobil itu berwarna merah, dan… Owh! Iya noona juga sempat lihat plat mobilnya…" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Good, nomor plat mobilnya apa..?"

"50한국 2284" Balas Jaejoong.

"Hhhmmm…. Ok, aku pergi dulu ne.."

"EKh, Min kamu mau kemana…?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Noona tenang saja ne, Min akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne annyeong…" Changmin berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo melihat tingkah aneh dari anak satu itu.

"Jae…" Panggil Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Nde eomma…" Jaejoong menjawab panggilan Leeteuk, tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari tubuh Yunho.

"Jae, sudahlah jangan seperti ini.. kajja kita pulang, kamu belum makan.."

"Aniya, Jae tidak mau meninggalkan Yunnie sendirian.." Tolak Jaejoong.

"Tapi kalau kamu tidak makan kasihan anak mu Jae, apa kamu mau menyakiti anak mu sendiri.." Ucap Leeteuk.

Ketika, Jaejoong mendengar ucapan eommanya. Dia teringat ucapan Yunho tadi sore.

'_Berjanjilah kamu akan menjaga aegya kita dengan baik….'_ Ucapan itu tergiang di fikiran Jaejoong, dan dia menoleh ke Leeteuk. Eommanya.

"Baiklah Jae pulang…" Ujar Jaejoong, dan mengikuti langkah Leeteuk.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kantor Polisi~

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya, namja ini berjalan memasuki kantor itu. Dia melihat banyak sekali polisi di tempat itu, dengan pistol yang siap siaga di genggaman mereka. *Namanya juga kantor polisi… (-_-")

"Annyeonghaseo ajhusi…"

"Ah! Changmin annyeonghaseo…"

"Sa-.." Belum selesai Changmin mengucapkan ucapannya, sudah di potong begitu saja oleh ajhusi ini. Yang bername tag Zhoumi.

"Owh, kamu mau mencari Kyuhyun.. kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini, dia kan lagi di kantornya.." Ucap ajhusi-ajhusi itu. Zhoumi.

"Grrrr… YA! Zhoumi Ajhusi siapa yang cari Kyuhyun, Changmin di sini ingin minta tolong menyelesaikan suatu masalah!... Aish! Ternyata Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi ajhusi sama-sama bikin kesal…" Rutuk Changmin sambil memijat pelipisnya, yang mulai pusing.

"E-ekh!... Jinja..?" Tanya Zhoumi, untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ne…" Jawab Changmin malas, sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ehheem!... baiklah sekarang apa masalah mu, sehingga datang kemari Changmin..."

"Kertas sama pulpen.."

"Maksudnya…?"

"Changmin pinjam kertas dan pulpen ajhussiii…." Ujar Changmin dan menekan kata ajhusi.

"Owh, bilang dong dari tadi.."

'Ya tuhan! Aku benar-benar bisa gila berhadapan dengan ajhusinya Kyuhyun..' Batin Changmin, dan menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

"Nah ini kertas dan pul-... Ekh! Min kamu kenapa, kok rambut mu berantakan begitu.."

"Ani abaikan saja.." Changmin menulis ciri-ciri, dan nomor plat mobil yang di bilang oleh Jaejoong.

"Ajhusi tolong carikan pemilik nomor plat mobil ini, dan jika sudah ketemu tolong tangkap dia. Karena orang ini sudah menabrak kakak ipar saya, dan membuatnya meninggal.." Jelas Changmin, membuat Zhoumi terbelakak kaget.

"Jinja….?"

"Nde ajhusi, karena itu saya mempercayakan masalah ini kepada ajhusi. Jebal bantu Min.." Mohon Changmin, sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan. Untuk memohon kepada Zhoumi.

"Haaahh… baiklah ajhusi akan membantu mu…" Balas Zhoumi.

"Gomawo ajhusi… gomawo.."

"Nde, ya sudah nanti kalau ada kabar tentang masalah ini ajhusi akan memberitahu mu…"

"Euumm… ya sudah Min pulang dulu ne, annyeong ajhusi.." Changmin pergi dari tempat itu, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Cklek..

Blam!..

"Yes! Akthing ku berhasil, yah kalau di fikir-fikir bisa menghemat pengeluaran. Ternyata Zhoumi ajhusi bisa diandalkan walaupun rada-rada o'on.." Ucap Changmin.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Zhoumi ajhusi melakukan tugasnya. Kasihan kalau di omongi, takut kesedak itu orang.." Changmin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil itu menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Di Ruangan Zhoumi~

"Hhhmm…. Kopinya harum, minum ahh.." Baru saja seteguk meminum kopi hangatnya, entah kenapa namja ini malah tersedak tanpa sebab.

"Uhhuukk! Uhhuuukk!..."

"Komandan tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya salah satu bawahannya.

"Nde.. aku tidak apa-apa…."

'Kenapa aku bisa tersedak ya..?' Batin Zhoumi.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim~

"Jae ini soupnya.. sudah eomma buatkan, dimakan ne.." Leeteuk menaruh semangkuk soup hangat di hadapan Jaejoong, tetapi yeoja itu tidak ingin mencicipinya atau menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Jae jangan seperti ini.. di makan ne, atau eomma saja yang menyuapi hhmm.."

"Ekh, eomma tadi ngomong apa... Jae, tidak dengar.." Jaejoong yang memang tidak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk bertanya kembali, atau lebih tepatnya dari tadi dia hanya melamun.

"Haaahhh… eomma yang menyuapi ne. Jae, aaaa…" Suruh Leeteuk, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menurut saja. Dan mengunyah makanan itu tanpa selera.

Jaejoong mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu, dimana Yunho juga melakukan yang sama seperti ini. Menyuapinya,tersenyum kepadanya, dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Mata indah itu meneteskan air mata, mengeluarkan semua kesediahan di hatinya. Sungguh, Jaejoong sangat merasa kehilangan. Kenapa, di saat mereka akan bahagia, memiliki aegya yang mereka impikan akan lahir di dunia ini. Tapi, kenapa namja itu malah pergi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

'Yunho…' Ucap Jaejoong dari, hati.

"Jae.. aigo, putri ku sudah jangan menangis lagi ne.." Dengan perlahan Leeteuk, mengelap bekas air mata Jaejoong di pipinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, apa kamu mau membuat Yunho sedih di sana. Melihat mu hanya bisa menangis..?" Tanya Leeteuk, dan hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"Karena itu, jangan bersedih seperti ini.. bangkitlah dari keterpurukan ini, Yunho pasti senang jika kamu senang.."

Jaejoong mengingat kembali kata-kata Yunho.

'_Ku mohon tersenyumlah, dan berbahagia. Jangan bersedih ne, jalani hidup mu dengan baik…'_

"Nde, Jae akan berusaha bangkit lagi eomma. Gomawo.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"Nde sama-sama putri ku.."

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Esoknya…

Di Kediaman Go Ahra~

Ting tong.. Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Aish! Siapa sih yang datang…" Ahra yang ladi enak-enaknya menonton acara kesukaannya, menyeret paksa kakinya menuju pintu.

Cklek..

"Selamat pagi.." Suara seorang polisi, dengan dua orang rekannya di belakang. Membuat Ahra kaget, dan berfikir-fikir.

'Apa yang terjadi..?' Batin Ahra.

"Selamat pagi.." Balas Ahra.

"Apa benar anda pemilik mobil itu.." Ujar polisi itu, sambil menunjuk mobil merah milik Ahra. Yang terparkir rapi di rumanya.

"Nde, itu mobil saya…"

"Baiklah, mari ikut kami ke kantor.." Ucap salah satu dari polisi itu, dan membawa paksa Ahra yang terus memberontak untuk di lepas.

Di Kantor Polisi~

"Anda Go Ahra..?" Tanya seorang ajhusi, yang bername tag Zhoumi.

"Nde saya Go Ahra.." Jawab Ahra.

"Apa anda melakukan tabrak lari kepada saudara Jung Yunho, dan menyebabkan meningalnya Jung Yunho…" Ahra terbelakak kaget, mendegar ucapan itu. Dia kaget dan bingung, bagaimana bisa polisi itu tau bahwa dia yang menabrak Yunho.

"Jawab Go Ahra.."

"N-nde sa-saya yang melakukannya…" Jujur Ahra sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Prokk! Prok! Prokk!

"Eoh! Jadi kamu Go Ahra yang telah manabrak Yunho hyung, sampai meninggal hakh!..." Teriak Changmin, dan menghampiri Ahra yang sudah terduduk mematung.

"Cha-Changmin.. kamu Kim Changmin adik Jaejoong?..."

"Nde, aku Kim Changmin… wae, apa kamu takut karena rahasia mu terbongkar. Ckckckck… ternyata kamu mudah sekali di cari eoh!.." Ujar Changmin.

"Ajhusi, dia akan di hukum berapa tahun di penjara…?" Tanya Changmin sambil menoleh ke Zhoumi.

"Kemungkinan, 15 tahun penjara karena dia sudah menabrak orang tanpa bertanggung jawab, dan membuat orang itu mati..." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Hhhhmmm….. masukkan dia ke penjara sekarang. Ya sudah ajhusi Min pergi dulu ne, Min mau kasih tau noona siapa penabrak Yunho hyung.." Changmin pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Ahra yang mematung dan kebingungan di sana.

"Ha! Go Ahra kamu kira, bisa membuat keluarga ku hancur.. Tidak akan pernah!.." Gumam Changmin, dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju pemakan hyungnya. Dimana noonanya berada.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

Di Pemakaman~

"Noona…" Teriak seorang namja tinggi bernama Kim Changmin.

"Min.."

"Min sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya.. jadi, noona tidak usah khawatir lagi ne.." Ujar Changmin, malah hanya membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ck, begini kemarin Min sudah lapor polisi tentang penabrakan Yunho hyung. Dan si penabrak itu sudah di temukan.."

"Ekh, mwo.. jinja? Nugu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Yah memang semua keluarga, dan kerabat dekat Yunho atau Jaejoong berada di pemakaman itu. Walaupun sebenarnya acara pemakan itu sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu.

"YA! kalau bertanya itu satu-satu.." Rutuk Changmin.

"Hehehe….. mian, jadi siapa orangnya…?"

"Go Ahra.."

"MWO!..." Ucap seluruh orang di pemakaman itu serempak.

"Aish! Kalian ini jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini di pemakan tau.."

"Ja-jadi Ahra yang melakukannya…" Gumam Jaejoong.

"Mian, Jae.. Ahra memang seperti itu orangnya, terlalu berambisi jika menginginkan sesuatu.." Siwon mengelus pelan bahu Jaejoong, dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan teman dekatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan teman dekatnya.

"Gwenchana Siwon… mungkin ini memang takdir Yunho, aku menerimanya jika memang dia harus pergi.."

'Joogie saranghae…' Bayangan,suara,senyum, dan wajah itu...

Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke langit dia melihat jelas Yunho tersenyum padanya, dan mengatakan saranghae kepadanya. Di samping Yunho berdiri seorang yeoja manis, dan Jaejoong yakin itu adalah eomma Yunho. Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas senyum itu, dan mengucapkan nado saranghae.

'Nado saranghae Yunnie…' Batin Jaejoong.

:: I'm In Your Heart Forever ::

10 Tahun Kemudian…

"Eommaaa!..." Seorang namja kecil, berlari menghampiri eommanya. Yang sudah menunggu di pagar sekolahnya.

"Aigo! Anak eomma, eotthe..? sekolah Bakkie menyenangkan tidak...?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik, bernama Jung Jaejoong. Dan menggendong anak tunggalnya itu menuju mobil.

"Wuuaahhh!... tadi di cekolah celu cekali.. Bakkie cuga beltemu teman bayu.." Cerita namja itu, yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Bakkhie, dan masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Jinja..?"

"Ne.. owh, iya eomma tadi Bakkie di cuyuh mengambal wajah appa macing-macing.. Teyus, Bakkie dapat A+.."

"Eoh! Mana coba eomma lihat.." Baekhyun menyerahkan gambarannya itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha…. Anak eomma memang pandai menggambar..."

"Eomma cuka cama gambalan Bakkie tidak..?" Tanya namja kecil itu, sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Nde, eomma suka kok.. Bakkie" Apa kalian bingung, kenapa Bakkie mengetahui wajah appanya. Yah waktu itu Jaejoong melihat-lihat album fotonya bersama Yunho.

Flashback On..

"Eomma…."

"Ekh, Bakkie…"

"Eomma, lihat apaan…?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan menjinjit berusaha melihat sebuah album di pangkuan eommanya.

"Ini foto eomma dan appa Bakkie…" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Eoh! Jinja Bakkie mau lihat.. Bakkie mau lihat wajah appa.." Rengek Baekhyun, sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha…. Nde sini eomma pangku.."

Hup!

"Nah, eotthe..? apa appa tampan eoh.."

"Eeuumm… appa cangat tampan, pantas caja Bakkie juga tampan.."

"Nde, Bakkie tampan seperti appa.."

Flashback Off..

Sejak itulah Baekhyun mengetahui wajah Yunho, dan bercita-cita ingin tumbuh menjadi namja yang hebat seperti appanya.

Jaejoong saat ini, sungguh bahagia bisa merawat dan melahirkan Baekhyun. Dia berjanji akan menjaga aegya kesayangannya dan merawatnya menjadi anak yang baik.

"Eommaa…."

"Nde, Bakkie…"

"Apa, appa cekayang ada di langit berlcama Tuhan.." Tanya Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk langit yang terlihat biru dan indah. Pertanyaan polos dari anaknya, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Nde, appa ada di sana dia sedang menngawasi kita…" Ujar Jaejoong, dan ikut memandang langit.

"Tapi, kenapa appa tidak belada di cici kita.."

"Aniya, appa ada di sini.. dihati Baekkie selamanya…" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk letak hati Baekhyun.

"Appa baik-baik ne di hati Baekkie, jangan kemana-mana ne. Bakkie cayang cama appa.. cayanghae appa!.." Teriak Baekhyun, dan membentuk hati dengan tangan yang tertumpu pada pucuk kepalanya. Sambil memandang langit.

_Walaupun aku telah tiada dan tidak berada di samping mu.._

_Tapi aku akan selalu menjaga mu, dan mengawasi mu.._

_Di hati, aku akan selalu di hati mu.._

_Menangkan mu,menyayangi mu, dan mencintai mu.._

_I'm in your heart forever.. ^^_

:: END ::

Huuuwwaaa!...

Akhirnya selesai juga.. :D

Tae Rin sengaja bikin nie chap panjang banget!...

Jadi biar nggak kebanyakan chapter..

Eotthe? bagus tidak.. ^^

Semoga saja iya..

Ya tuhan! Tae Rin benar-benar terharu lho dibagian Yunhonya tertabrak.. sampe nangis-nangis ketiknya (T_T)

Sebenarnya Tae Rin juga nggak tega bikin Jaejoong oppa steres begitu. Tapi, emang jalur ceritanya kayak begitu jdi yah terpaksa di ketik deh..

Owh, iya sebenarnya Tae Rin bingung lho! anaknya Jaejoong siapa? ..

Tae Rin baru ingat sekarang, kenapa nggak di last chap Tae Rin minta saran kalian tapi, yah namanya juga manusia.. Terus, pas lagi bikin teringat Baekhyun oppa. Ya sudah jadilah Baekhyun oppa menjadi anak Jaejoong..

Tae Rin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah mau nyempati,membaca,mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite FF biasa bikinan Tae Rin ini.. :)

Mian kalau selama ini Tae Rin ada bikin ceritanya membuat kalian tidak nyaman membaca, atau ada typo bertebaran di mana-mana..

Pokoknya Tae Rin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian.. :D

Thanks To:

**l Himawari Ezuki l ChoFanni l hyunhee98 l RiChi l Istrinya Sooman l Vic89 l abilhikmah l kinar.398 l tarry24792 l Guest l kirie l yunjae onkey l Nam Mina l sirius l indah yunjae l rara l mrs smith l desi2121 l sia yukichan l kim l Haiiro-Sora l YEOLDA l ajid yunjae l Jihee46 l MaghT l Lanjut l gdtop l Minzy0330 l Lizzy park l loa l Edelweis l Max l Lay l sunggyunism l JungKimCaca l NaraYuuki l  
**

Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah mereview FF ini.. ^^

Jangan lupa habis baca di review, agar Tae Rin tau kalin puas atau tidak dengan this chap..

Ok, akhir kata dari Tae Rin ne..

Sampai jumpa di FF Tae Rin lainnya.. :D

Annyeong chingudeul.. =D


End file.
